Rewrite the Stars
by AUMaker
Summary: Hinata was content on being Prince Naruto's penpal, that is until he comes back from his 9 year long trip. Now Hinata's caught in a conspiracy, two secret lovers, the mysterious culprit of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki's assassination, a diary of an ancestor and in the arms of the Prince she had always longed for. What does it take to rewrite the stars and revive a dead era? AU?
1. Prologue

The sound of laughter engulfed the well kept elementary school. First graders ran to their parents with glee as they throw themselves to their parents' waiting arms. The first day of school has ended and the children clamoured to their loving parents ready to tell the tales of their first day in class.

Hinata stood at the entrance of the school. Her big eyes darting around, looking for her only surviving parent. He had promised to be there despite the clan head's, her grandfather, contempt for her.

Then she saw a black expensive car stopping in front of the school's gate. The car bares the crest of the Hyuga Clan. Her eyes lit up. Her heart fluttering in glee. Her father's here.

But it was a woman who stepped out of the car.

Hinata watched Natsu tell the driver to wait. Their eyes met and the older woman shook her head.

Hinata's little heart broke.

All these years of pent up loneliness came crashing down and she struggled to breathe as her chest wracked with sobs.

Her sight became blurred as tears ran down her cheeks.

She can't let Natsu see her cry for she would certainly tell her father.

So she ran.

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran to the back of the school, her grandfather's words ringing in her ears.

' _She's the reason why your twin is dead Hiashi!'_

' _I will never accept her as my granddaughter.'_

' _She is not worthy to be the heiress.'_

' _If only she was the one who died instead of poor Hizashi.'_

She didn't notice a wayward root protruding from the ground. Her foot was caught and she came crashing down with a thud. She managed to catch herself with her hand but the damage was done. Her knees burned in pain. She sat down crying, inspecting her scraped knees.

It hurts.

But Hinata didn't want to cry out.

A Hyuga does not scream even in pain.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

The voice was high pitched but filled with loneliness… Just like hers.

Her sight was blurry but she can see the boy in front of her sitting on a swing. She can't make out his facial features but his bright blond hair is easy to notice. She bit her lip and nodded.

"You're knees are red. That does not look okay." The boy said, standing up from the swing but not letting go of the rope that was holding the swing.

"I-I'm okay…" She stuttered but a sob betrayed her.

She realized that it was the first time she had ever spoke to someone for a long time since the accident. Her voice cracked and her throat hurts slightly. But she couldn't help but answer the boy with the lonely eyes like hers.

The boy is now racing towards her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands, helping her stand up before wiping her tears with his shirt.

"Well there's no blood. So you won't die… Tou-chan was covered in his blood when he died." The boy morbidly said with a straight face.

Hinata stared at him in shock. Now that her eyes were cleared with tears, she can properly see him. Two distinct bright blue eyes that complimented his golden hair, and three scar like birth marks on each cheeks. It was the Prince of Hi no Kuni.

She didn't know that the Prince went to the same school as her! It must have been kept a secret.

How was she supposed to address royalty again? She tried to remember her lessons.

"Y-your highness…" she stuttered and tried to bow as protocol required her to do but she ended up banging her head with his.

He yelped in pain and rubbed his forehead, letting go of her hand in the process.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" she apologize, tears gathering on her eyes once again. How embarrassing. She really is not worthy of being a noble. She can't even properly greet the Prince. A disgrace to the Hyuga name.

"It's okay! No need to bow. I'm just Naruto here at school. Baa-chan said so." He said.

Then he suddenly wrapped her in his arms. She gave out a squeak like a mouse trapped in a fox's claws. The hug was physically awkward as Hinata's slightly taller than the boy. But it was warm and comforting. Nobody has hugged her before. Only her Kaa-sama hugged her. But she's gone now, along with her Uncle.

Hinata couldn't help but burst out crying once again.

"There there. Don't cry. Are you sad that your Mama and Papa didn't come?" He asked, his voice shaking. It seems that he is also in the verge of tears. Children tend to cry when another child is crying as if to share the burden.

She nodded her head and he regretfully let go of her.

"Mine too. They'll never come cause they're gone forever." He said, his eyes still watering. But he was looking at her like he just found respite. Like someone who can understand.

"My kaa-sama is gone forever too… And my Uncle…" Hinata sobbed. "And it's all my fault."

The little Prince frowned and nodded his head. "It's my fault my kaa-chan and tou-chan are gone too. If only I was stronger."

Hinata let Naruto lead her to the swing where he asked her to sit. As small as they are, both easily fit together in the swing.

"Do you think if I were stronger, my Uncle wouldn't have died?" She asked. Her sobs now faded but her heart still heavy with sadness.

"Yes… I'm sure." He said kicking off the ground to swing both of them.

Hinata looked at the boy in awe. His parents are gone but he is still standing. She can't imagine her life without her tou-chan. Even though her Ojii-sama hates her, her father was still there. Silent, but still there.

"I don't think I'll ever get strong… Ojii-sama thinks so. I wonder if Tou-sama thinks I'm weak too." She murmured, her eyes downcast.

"You are strong! You got an owie just a few minutes ago and you stood up and didn't even start wailing. Karin-chan starts kicking when she gets a scrape." The Prince passionately said, grabbing her hand.

Hinata blushed but didn't say anything. She shyly stared at her dusty skirt while holding on as the prince kicked the ground once more to swing them. She rarely gets compliments, she doesn't know what to do when she's getting one.

"I-Is Karin-san your friend?" Hinata asked.

"I guess she is… She's my cousin." The Prince answered before eyeing her once more. "You don't know a lot about that royal family, do you."

Hinata blushed. Her father had hired tutors before. But he requested that her education will be focused more on studying how to run a business, a household and practiced etiquette worthy of a noble. She had just started on her history lessons and the close study of the royal hierarchy.

The Prince took her silence as a yes.

"That's okay. I'm glad that not many kids our age recognizes me. I wanted to be in a public school. Even just for a little longer. To forget." He whispered the last part.

He sounded older than he looks, that's what Hinata realized as she stared at Naruto. His eyes are a bit dull, like he is watching the world through a window.

She had the sudden urge to embrace him. To weep for him.

The two children swing in silence as they took comfort in each other's presence.

When the tears dried and her heart was a lot less heavy, Hinata returned to Natsu who was patiently waiting at the entrance of the school. When she looked back at the swings, he was there, waving at her with a smile.

He had such sad eyes…

The next day the Prince was taken out from the school as people started recognizing him. It was revealed that the regent didn't know about the Prince's admission to a public school. That it was the Prince's godfather who arranged the whole thing at the little Prince's command. People talked about the whole thing for a while, their opinions varied.

But Hinata will never forget her encounter with the lonely Prince and his kind, but lonely, eyes.

* * *

The second time Hinata saw Naruto was when she was transferred to a higher section due to her performance at school. Juggling her public school, her tutors and etiquette lessons, Hinata felt drained. But she had to do this to earn the favor of her clan.

Nobody paid attention to her as she sat down her desk. The hype from yesterday, when she was introduced to the class, is already gone and people gave the shy silent girl a wide berth. After all, she did seem odd not answering their questions yesterday as they gathered at her desk. Then her throwing up from her nervousness did not help at all.

Her new class mostly consists of heirs, much to her surprise. She spotted the heir of the Nara Clan just dozing off on his seat, the heir of the Akimichi Clan sitting next to him. The heiress of the Yamanaka Clan was talking with someone she does not recognize from her tutor's lessons. She also spotted the Inuzuka and Aburame heirs talking with each other.

She sunk further down her seat in shy silence. They know that she's from the Hyuga Clan, but because of her grandfather's animosity towards her, she wasn't introduced as the Hyuga heiress in the court.

"I can't believe I didn't see the Prince when he was here!" The Yamanaka heiress said with regret.

"Oh quit whining Ino, as the heirs of a Clan, we'll work with him in the future anyways." It seems that the Nara heir was not sleeping at all.

"Good for you guys. I want to meet the Prince too." The unrecognizable girl beside the Yamanaka heiress said, twirling her short bubble pink hair with her finger.

Ino peered proudly at her friend. "Look at little Sakura! Already gaining confidence in meeting a Prince!" She then gave her friend a warm hug. "No more timid Sakura-chan! Maybe you'll become a Princess someday!"

The girl, Sakura, blushed but smiled to her friend.

The Inuzuka heir made a disgusted face at this. "Eww, does Haruno want to marry the Prince?"

Ino glared at the offensive boy . "Everyone wants to marry a Prince. You're just jealous cause you're a dog."

The Inuzuka heir sputtered and a shouting match commenced.

Hinata smiled at the display of comfortable comradery. Being ostracized by her clan, she doesn't have friends her age. Her relatives ignore her and some openly disdain her. Her nanny, Natsu, was the only one who really cares for her as far as she can tell. Well, her father does care for her too… She hoped…

The class ended in a flash. Hinata watched the other children get picked up by their parents with a sad smile. The last time her father had spent time with her was before the accident. Her mother had passed away from childbirth two years ago and her father told her that he owed her mother a promise, a promise that he'll take care of her. Hinata was elated to have her father, he was her only parent left. Hinata was also happy to have her little sister whom she dotes on. With her Father and loving Uncle by her side, Hinata's heart was healed from her mother's early demise.

That is until the accident happened.

"Hyuga-san?"

She raised her head and saw the towering figure of the kind and very polite Iruka-sensei. He is the new teacher of theirs straight out of Konoha university. He's their youngest teacher and is currently her new class's homeroom adviser.

She nod her head towards the teacher and started fiddling her fingers.

"Why are you still here? The sun is setting. Where's your guardian?" Iruka said in a worried tone. He had barely noticed the shy girl in his class as she rarely participates in the discussions. He had decided to let her get used to the class first before slowly try and get her out of her shell.

Hinata just shook her head and continued fiddling with her thumb.

Iruka took pity of the poor girl. But the moment he looked at his wristwatch he realized that he has no time to bring her back to the Hyuga Manor himself. He has an important appointment to go to. Hopefully the girl's guardians will be here soon.

"Hyuga-san, it's not safe for you to be standing outside of the gate. How about you wait for your guardian at the faculty room so that the other sensei's can watch over you." He asked the timid girl who just nodded her head.

He led the girl to the faculty room where she obediently sat on the chair provided for her.

There were two teachers left at the faculty room, one was talking to his phone and another is making her lesson plans. As a new teacher, Iruka is not that acquainted to bother the other teachers, but he had met the female teacher, named Haruno Mebuki, earlier this morning so he decided to leave small Hinata to her.

"Haruno-san, can you please watch over my pupil for me? I have an appointment to attend to and her guardians are not here yet." Iruka asked the sandy haired female.

She just smiled and bowed to him.

Hinata watched her sensei leave in a hurry. She felt bad for bothering Iruka-sensei and now Mebuki-sensei.

"Are you hungry?" Mebuki asked her, still smiling warmly.

Hinata shook her head and proceeded to stare at her feet. How warm Mebuki-sensei's smile is. It reminds her of how her mother smiled at her. Her heart clenched in melancholy. She had tried her best to suppress her feelings when it comes to her mother's death for the sake of her father who tried his best to be a strong single parent. But now that she's losing him too…

About an hour passed and no one came to fetch Hinata. Mebuki shot the little girl pitying glances. She decided to offer the Hinata to take the girl back to the Hyuga compound herself when,

"Mebuki-san! Mebuki-san!"

The sliding door of the faculty room opened with a bang. A sweat covered young man leaned on the door still panting.

The other teacher of the room hissed in irritation as he closed his phone to chastise the young man who came barging in.

"Excuse me, you're not suppose to run in hallw-"

"Mebuki-san! Your husband! Accident!" The boy panted out, cutting the other teacher off.

Mebuki paled and followed the young man outside with shaking hands.

Hinata watched the teacher leave, seemingly forgetting her. She made a quick prayer to save the teacher's husband from whatever accident he's in. She knows how terrifying accidents can be. Although she can't remember the accident she was in just a couple of months ago but she knows that it resulted to the death of her Uncle.

"Tsk, so noisy." The other teacher scoffed and went back to talking to his phone.

Hinata does not know what to do now. Mebuki-sensei's understandingly left her. She peered at the clock and saw that it's already 6 pm. The Hyuga manor far from school as Konoha Elementary school is located at the center of Konoha and the manor is at the eastern edge of the city.

Seeing that the other teacher is very much preoccupied, Hinata jump down her stool and exited the room and school.

It was getting dark.

Hinata continued walking down the bustling city and decided to cut through Konoha Central Park as a shortcut. The park is not without people, stalls are everywhere, people having a picnic and couples walking around hand in hand waiting for the stars to come out. Hinata paid them no mind, her goal is getting home, she is the type of person who could not easily swayed from her goals.

"Eh? Isn't that the Hyuga girl from our class?" Somebody said from behind her. By the sound of it, it's a classmate of hers.

"The quiet one?" Someone answered.

Hinata continued walking as fast as her small legs can take her. Her natural shyness rearing in. She's not close to anyone from her class. Stopping to greet them would equate to her opening up a conversation and she does not know how to open conversations.

"Look at her ignoring us, so high and mighty."

Hinata stopped at that, her grandfather's face looking down at her flashed through her mind, suddenly she felt the courage to prove them wrong. She opened her mouth to greet them, her head turning to their direction.

Splat.

She blinked, a warm broth running down her head, it smells like fish broth with soy sauce, a clump of noodles slid down her hair and unto the ground. She didn't realize that the broth was actually hotter than she felt at the moment, that it was turning her right cheek red. She felt numb.

They threw ramen at her.

She recognized them, it was four of her classmates. Most of them were the ones who came questioning her yesterday when she was introduced. They had smiled at her this morning.

"Hahahaha! The look on her face!" The boys laughed.

"That's what you get for being high and mighty!" A girl said.

"She didn't even talk to us yesterday, did our lowly presence made you vomit?"

"Not even the heirs are that unfriendly. Stuck up people like you shouldn't go to our school."

Tears welled up on her eyes, but she refused to break down and cry. She left like someone was crushing her lungs and her chest. Her eyes starting to sting from the broth.

What did she do?

What did she do to deserve her grandfather's ire? Their ire?

She didn't pull the trigger…

She took a step towards them, her mind forming a way to explain things to them, to defend herself. She saw her grandfather pointing at her in the back of her mind, sorrowful and furious as he ranted on how she was the reason why his favorite son died. She saw her relatives trying to make sense of what happened in the accident, looking someone to blame at the unexplainable death of the kindest man in the clan. And she was the one they saw.

Just her luck, her advancing foot was caught by a rock making her stumble, her hand falling unto the now-empty ramen paper cup.

This made her classmates laugh harder. Her face reddened in embarrassment. Not only is she a near mute, she's clumsy as well. How pathetic.

"Bastaaaards!"

She heard someone scream from a far, getting louder and louder as the owner of the voice ran towards her direction. It successfully stopped her classmate's laughs.

She raised her head and saw an orange blur tackling one of her male classmates, her rescuer then stood up and delivered a punch to the second boy gaping at the whole thing.

"I saw you throwing that ramen! What an insult to the food of the gods! Ramen is for eating, not bullying pretty girls!" Her rescuer, who looked very familiar even when she can only see his back, spat at the boy he just punched.

The third boy looked like he was about to help his fallen comrade when a familiar voice called out to them.

"You lot!"

The girl, who was staring at the whole debacle with wide eyes, shrieked in horror seeing the approaching adult.

"Run! It's Iruka-sensei!" She exclaimed, before running away.

The other boys followed suit, all terrified at getting caught by their teacher.

Hinata heard Iruka-sensei say, "Please stop recording this.", to someone she could not see.

Her rescuer is currently taking up her view. He took off his red scarf and used it to wipe away the broth on her hair and face, picking away the clinging noodles and garnishes. She stared at his orange jacket, her lip trembling in humiliation. She just realized that she was in a public place. People saw that.

"You know, this is the second time I meet you and both times you tripped and fell."

Her head snapped up in surprise.

Her silver eyes met vibrant blue.

Naruto...

"I'll make sure that in the third time, I'll catch you."

Hinata first noticed that his eyes are not longer dull and blank. It was vibrant and bright.

"You did not break down and cry. How strong." He whispered, wiping her stinging cheeks.

"I've decided to become as strong as you." He continued.

As strong as her? She's not strong… She's pathetic and weak. Can barely string up words and tell people what she really wants to say. She can't defend herself from her grandfather's accusations.

But…

Seeing her reflection in his eyes, she saw what he saw. A young girl with a determined face. A girl who bravely faced her classmates even when they were laughing at her.

She felt lighter.

Someone believes in her.

Her heart fluttered looking at him. A person she now admires. A royal who knelt on the ground to help a person in need. Who offered to swing with a lonely girl because he knew how it feels to lose someone. A boy who saw past her shyness. He's amazing.

"Y-your scarf! I-its ruined." Hinata gasped in horror, looking at the now ruined scarf in the Prince's hand.

"Eh? It's just a scarf." Naruto shrugged helping her stand up.

"I-I shall wash it for you!"

The Prince once again shrugged and gave her the scarf.

"You can keep it if you like. It's still pretty warm, I don't need a scarf so early in the fall."

Iruka-sensei had finished admonishing some of the people who had recorded the bullying that happened instead of helping. He fret over Hinata and offered to send her to the hospital to get her burns checked.

She shook her head. Her mother had taught her how to make antibacterial herbal creams, she still had some at home. They're very effective on her wounds.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stay with you Hyuga-san. I was chosen as one of his Highness's tutors." Iruka said, gesturing to the grinning Prince.

"See! If I wasn't able to convince you to walk with me at the park we wouldn't have been able to help her!" Naruto smugly, stated rubbing a finger under his nose.

Iruka glared at the Prince, much to Hinata's amusement. "And you! Running headlong at my pupils like that. What if someone recognized you? Somebody might begin a rumor that the crown prince is growing up to be overtly violent!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. But then his face lost his cheerful facade.

"By the way Iruka-sensei, you better have those children suspended. I do not tolerate bullying in my land. If they continue this way, have them expelled." Naruto said with such authority that it surprised Iruka and made Hinata's heart flutter even more.

Iruka just nodded his head, somewhat proud of the young Prince.

Naruto grinned and chuckled, he wore a smug look on his face like a fox who just learned a new trick. Hinata heard him whisper how his father's 'Hokage mode' is very effective and he's glad that his father taught it to him.

* * *

Hinata was surprised to find out that her father was planning to surprise her by being the one who will pick her up at school that fateful day. He ran into some problems. delaying him ,and was very surprised, and terrified, to find out that his daughter was already gone when he arrived at her school.

Hiashi profusely thanked Iruka and his little 'cousin', whose hoodie conveniently hid his face, when they turned up with Hinata in tow. Hiashi had invited the two for dinner but something came up and Iruka's 'cousin' had to go.

Hinata had stared worriedly after Iruka-sensei and Naruto-kun. Naruto had looked anxious before he left. She made another prayer to watch over him and all he holds dear.

Hinata shook her head and continued feeding her two year old sister who had started babbling. Hiashi is not far from them talking to the Hyuga's resident doctor about her burns.

"Mama!" little Hanabi exclaimed, jumping up and down her seat while staring at her.

She smiled sadly at this. Poor Hanabi, she will never meet their mother, touch her like she did.

"Hinata." Her father called.

She turned to him.

"I'm sorry about your Ojii-sama."

Her father, with a stoic face, apologized to her. But she can see the sincerity in his eyes. She decided right then and there that she will endure everything for her father. For the man who lost a wife and brother, and can't afford to lose a father by opposing him. She will endure her grandfather's loathing words and cruel glares so her father wouldn't have to choose.

Right then and there she spoke to her father, who had not heard her voice for a long time.

"Its okay".

* * *

"The video went viral! My cousin showed it to me when she saw that the girl was wearing our school uniform. I'm so sorry you had to go through that Hinata-chan. I'm so glad Iruka-sensei and the boy he was with decided to interfere!" Ino passionately banged her hand on the desk to further emphasize her feelings.

Hinata flinched at that but remained smiling. As expected, her wayward classmates who threw ramen at her the other day are nowhere to be found. Yamanaka Ino immediately reported to her, the moment she step inside the room, that they, the culprits, were called to the Principal's office yesterday while Hinata was absent (by her father's insistence).

Much to Hinata's surprise, her classmates were genuinely worried about her when they found out about what happened. Most saw the now viral video of the whole thing. Hinata was horrified to find out about the video but Aburame Shino immediately consoled her that the camera was a bit blurry due to it switching to a night cam mode (They all stared at Shino for that, wondering how he knows about this technology) and that no one but them and the whole school, who recognized Iruka's voice and Hinata's silhouette, knows.

Now they crowd around her desk, most of the heirs peering worriedly at her. Even Nara Shikamaru is sitting beside her desk, albeit in a bored manner.

"Did you find out the name of the kid who tackled Touma?" Inuzuka Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded her head. She won't lie, but she will do her best to omit Naruto's name.

"Dude, don't interrogate her." One of her classmates said, elbowing Kiba.

"I fully support you Hinata! I was bullied too back in kindergarten." Haruno Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the pink haired girl whose mother is as kind as her daughter. Much to her relief, Sakura's father was alright, in fact he was shown on t.v yesterday as a hero who rescued the Hokage regent, Sarutobi Hiruzen, when his car crashed near the Haruno household. Sakura proudly told them how she had tea with the elderly man, who was the most trusted adviser of the recently deceased Hokage, and how he complimented her intelligence.

"We're here for you Hinata-chan! We'll make sure no one throws ramen at you again." Ino exclaimed.

"U-Uhmmm… Too bad… I like ramen." Hinata shyly said, clapping her hands lightly together.

They stared at her with wide eyed.

Hinata was confused. What are they looking at?

"C-cute!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly hugging Hinata.

"Her voice is so soft!" Someone from the back exclaimed.

"Can you sing?"

Hinata tried to answer the questions as much as she can.

Her social life is looking up.

* * *

"I am not fit to be regent any longer Naruto-kun. Tsunade-san will take the honor of being regent."

Naruto frowned at this as he stared at the bed ridden old man right in front of him. Sarutobi Hiruzen is like a grandfather to him. But now he resigns as regent after the accident that happened the other day.

"I understand Jiji." He said grinning at the old man.

"Tsunade-sama is a lot younger than father. She can is fit for the job, Naruto-san." Sarutobi Asuma said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

' _More fit to dodge an assassin you mean.'_ Naruto thought.

Even in his young mind, Naruto knew that the 'accident' that happened the other day was deliberate. If it wasn't for brave Haruno Kizashi who rescued Hiruzen before the tampered car successfully explodes, Hiruzen wouldn't have lived. Why the assassin targeted Hiruzen instead of going straight to him boggles Naruto's mind. He frowned, knowing that the adults are not telling him things. He deserves to know the secret behind his parent's death. He fucking saw his father die in front of him! He deserves answers.

He winced as the warmth of his father's blood came back to him. His hands started shaking and he had to shove both hands between his thighs to hide the shaking from old man Sarutobi and his son.

The door behind Naruto opened.

"Ah! Glad to see you still alive Old man."

Naruto whipped his head to face the newcomer and his face brightened in glee.

"Look who finally shows his face, if it isn't the fucking pervert!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping down the overly large chair he was sitting on and proceeds to leap into his godfather's waiting arms.

Hiruzen bursts out laughing at Naruto's choice of words. Asuma just shook his head but there's a smile on his face.

"Please tell me that language is just a phase." Asuma asked his Dad who just carefully shrugged his injured shoulders.

"Aaah! My favorite godson!" Jiraiya exclaimed, throwing the small child up in the air before putting him down and kneeling on his level.

"I'm your only godson."

"Well, I have a present for you!" Jiraiya continued, ignoring Naruto's comment, before fishing something from the large backpack he brought in with him.

Naruto spied his godfather. His godfather still has that silly kabuki makeup on his face, hair still white as snow and clothes as crumpled as a man who travels often. But there are noticeable bags on his eyes. The Hokage and his Fire Lady's deaths is still fresh on Jiraiya's mind, that much Naruto can relate.

His godfather took out a large toad stuffed toy. Naruto couldn't help but gasp in glee.

"I know you like foxes more but I once remember you having a frog purse so I just tho-"

"Gamabuta!" Naruto shouted, cutting off his godfather's tirade and promptly tackled the giant toad.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, at least he didn't get Minato's tendency to make bad names."

Hiruzen also chuckled before turning serious. "Naruto-kun? Why don't you go play with your new toad in the garden." He suggested.

Naruto nodded his head, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. He walked out the door surprised that Asuma didn't accompany him.

The moment the door slammed shut, Naruto pressed his ear on the door. The wood is thick and he can barely make out Jiraiya and Hiruzen's voices.

"Does Naruto know?"

Know what? What are they hiding from them?

"I don't think so."

There was a sigh, probably from Jiraiya.

"Poor kid. I can't believe that-"

Jiraiya's voice faded, he must have moved away from the door and closer to the other end of the room, making Naruto curse.

"I believe things will be alright. It has been foretold after all." Hiruzen answered whatever Jiraiya had said.

There was a pause, Jiraiya must be talking from wherever he is.

"The people are getting worried. They want the royal line to be stable. I believe I have the solution to ease their worries." Hiruzen once again answered but didn't elaborate on what his plan is.

"Father, are the Uchiha connected to this?" Asuma asked out of nowhere.

Naruto had to clamp his own mouth to keep himself from gasping.

"Maybe… We may never know."

"So? How's your novels doing Jira-"

Naruto push himself off of the door and left. His mind spinning trying to make sense of things. Why would the Uchiha be connected to all of this? If the Uzumaki are wiped out, the Senju are the next ones in line of succession, not the Uchiha. It just doesn't make any sense that they want him dead. Unless this isn't about who gets to the throne at all…

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a guard coming up to him.

"Ouji-sama!" The guard called, a package on his hands.

Naruto stared at the package then to the guard with narrowed eyes.

The guard started sweating before remembering that he has yet explained himself.

"Oh! It was sent here from the Hyuga Clan. Well, that's what the package says." The guard said, scrutinizing the package and shaking it for good measure. "We had run it through basic protocols Ouji-sama." He continued for good measure.

Naruto grinned at the guard before snatching it off his hands.

"Don't tell me what it is!" Naruto exclaimed to the guard before promptly sitting on the carpeted floor, making the guard stutter in horror seeing the Prince on the ground, and tore the brown paper covering a simple shoe box.

He opened the box and was surprised to see a red scarf inside. He first thought that it was the one he gave to the Hyuga girl, the one he's sure to have been the one who sent the package, but upon closer inspection, the scarf is longer and it's a deeper shade of red.

Like fresh blood.

The scarf is still warm in his hands, like his father's blood. But unlike the memory haunting him, this scarf smells good, not like the rusty scent of blood. He brought it closer to his nose and took a deep breath. It smelt like lavender and cinnamon. The scarf must have been washed and dried recently, dried on an old fashioned clothesline it seems. For it smells like sunshine.

He closed his eyes, seeing the girl's silver pupils in his mind. Facing his fears to become stronger. That's what he vowed to himself.

There was a letter inside the shoe box, tucked in the corner, making it as small as possible. Naruto chuckled, even her shyness leaked through her gifts.

Her calligraphy is nice and neat, unlike Naruto's which resembles scratches made by a chicken with lots and lots of mistaken use of characters (How was he to know that he has been writing Ojii-san, pertaining to a grandfather, wrong and he ends up writing Uncle instead. This is why he prefer to use Jiji, easier to write.)

 _Dear Ouji-sama,_

 _I had tried to take out the stuck onions on your scarf and ended up unraveling some of the yarn. My deepest apologies._

 _To compensate for my inconvenience, I had knitted this scarf for my father but decided to give it to you instead. It is almost the same color as the one you had given me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hyuga Hinata_

"Hinata… That name fits her so much." Naruto said to himself before wrapping his neck with his new scarf.

So warm.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to go back to writing again. Hope you guys like this new one. This is more like a full out romance... Or is it?**

 **In this modern era, Hinata's grandfather is still alive and thus the head of the family. The Land of Fire is a fiefdom where the Hokage acts as the 'fuedal lord' (Daimyo) but is viewed more like a 'King'. The ruler is always known as Hokage, but if a Hokage is a man, his wife will be known as the Fire Lady (There's another term of it but I'll leave that for later chapters).**

 **Thank you to my Editor, Gio! I'll try to spark my interest on the other stories! Actually, I already wrote chapter 7 of Will of Fire but i got stuck in this one particular scene.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

_10 years later..._

"Do you think it will snow on the Rinne festival?"

Hinata raised her head to look at her younger sister, Hanabi, who's busy arranging Hinata's homemade rice balls in her bento. Hanabi's already wearing her junior high uniform even though it's still six in the morning.

"How nice if it does. It has been so long since the last snowy Rinne Matsuri." Natsu sighed in nostalgia as she sliced pickled radishes and arranged them in a small platter.

"It will be so cold though. And nobody likes to free- ow!" Another Hyuga piped in but he accidently touched the hot pot of miso soup he was working on barehanded.

Hinata surveyed the kitchen where several Hyuga ready the breakfast for the Clan. She likes working in the kitchen. Her mother was a great cook and she left Hinata her recipe journal, a journal that Hinata already memorized. Cooking is a stress reliever for her during the winter seasons where she can't go around town looking for flowers to press. Another reason why she likes to work in the kitchen in the mornings is the fact that her grandfather rarely pops in to check the kitchen. It's the perfect way to avoid her grandfather, whose relationship with her will forever be strained.

It seems that her grandfather's attitude towards her will never change. Even when her relatives had softened up towards her, her grandfather remained stubborn. But it doesn't bother her that much anymore.

"Hinata-sama! Mail is here." Someone called from outside the kitchen, prompting some good natured teasing from her relatives.

"Ara! That must be from Hinata-sama's secret lover!"

Hinata's face turned red. "He-he's not-"

"Eh? The one who keeps sending her letters and gifts?"

"They've been penpals since Hinata-sama was in elementary school."

"Hinata-sama learned how to press flowers and sew clothes for him! Then she sends him her homemade creations. How sweet!"

"Ohohohoho, Nee-sama also received a gem encrusted bangle from Iwa a few months ago."

"Woah? Hinata-sama's boyfriend is so generous, Hanabi-sama."

Hinata sighed in exasperation, her face completely red. "Please don't gossip about me while I'm still here."

Natsu chuckled and patted the girl's head. "Were just envious of Hinata-sama finding such a devoted boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. Were just close friends." Hinata said with a forced smile while untying her apron before waving to the kitchen goers goodbye.

The Hyuga who received the mail was waiting for her outside. He handed her the parcel and she thanked him with a bow. She immediately bee lined to her room, hoping that she wouldn't encounter her grandfather along the way.

And then her statement before came back to her.

He really isn't her boyfriend. Will never be her boyfriend…

After all, he has a fiancé…

' _As long as he's happy… As long as he's happy… As long as he's happy…'_

She opened the screen door of her room. The room is neatly cleaned and everything organized properly. Her knitting materials tucked away on her desk, a scrapbook with a warning to Hanabi laying above her drawers and her pressed flowers framed and hung on the walls.

She sat down on the bed with the parcel on her lap. She checked the address where the parcel was from.

Kumogakure no Sato, Kaminari no Kuni

So he is once again in Kumogakure. Hinata has lost count how many times her dearest penpal had traveled to Kumo. She had collected the magazines and newspapers published pertaining to his visits to the other lands, constantly worrying if he had somehow got into another mess. He had left their nation when they were still young. It was an educational trip, he said. Traveling around the world to learn diplomacy and create a close friendships with other people from other places. He is with his godfather who acts as his mentor.

He writes to her about these messes to her. Like that time he had a quarrel with the Tsuchikage and he snuck into the ruler's quarters to find some dirt against the old leader and found a bookcase worth of his godfather's sultry novels. He was caught by the Tsuchikage, of course. He then bribed the old man with the promise of getting an autograph.

She giggled at the memory and opened the letter attached to the parcel. His penmanship is a bit wonky, but Hinata knows that he writes likes this when he's excited and writes in a hurry.

 _Dearest Hinata,_

She blushed at the word dearest.

 _I know you had warned me against buying you expensive stuff but I was once again tempted. In my defense I have money to spare, I won ryo from a lotto ticket (Once again, I may add) and that made Gama-chan extremely obese. I had to get him on a diet._

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that. He really is the master of squirming his way out of tight spaces.

 _This may be my last correspondence for awhile. I'm due to a long trip. I don't wanna tell you where, as it will be a surprise. ;)_

 _I can't believe it has been about ten years since we started this old fashioned letter thing. At first, I only wanted to train my calligraphy. But it evolved into something I look forward to every month._

Hinata agrees to this. His letters are one of the reasons why she can endure her grandfather's scrutiny. His letters gave her hope, and they're far more entertaining than watching the television or going through the internet.

She remembered the first time he had asked if they could use the whole 'texting on the phone and social media' thing. His purpose then was to get out from his calligraphy lessons. She had politely declined this idea through a letter saying how he must further develop his calligraphy for the sake of the nation. But her lack of phone and personal computer was the main reason why she declined. She was too embarrassed to tell him that she doesn't know how to use those things.

Now she has a phone (Although she shares her personal computer with his sister. Her father is very frugal when it comes to these things.) but both of them have been too accustomed to writing letters. And she likes sending him gifts with these letters (And it seems that he shares the same opinion) so both of them decided to continue with their old fashioned communication.

 _I heard that the Hyuga heir had been introduced to the court last month. I heard that it was your cousin, Neji. Are you okay with this? Personally, I am pissed off. Your family will miss out on an amazing leader named Hinata. Fuck them (Pardon my language.)._

Hinata couldn't help but sigh at this. She really doesn't mind that she was not the chosen heir. All she had wanted when she was a child was for her grandfather and relatives to forgive her for the accident that took her Uncle's life, for her grandfather to acknowledge that she is a Hyuga worthy of her name. Now that she's older, her relatives had apologized for blaming a child for getting kidnapped, almost pampering her at times when they found out that she can't remember what happened during her kidnapping. Her grandfather on the other hand…

But she had realized that she does not need her grandfather's acknowledgement. Her relatives like her, her father knows she's a true Hyuga, that's all that matters.

 _You actually mentioned your cousin before. I checked and it was on our letter number 47. Yes, I've kept your letters safe in a box. We have about a hundred each. I sent about a hundred too right? Some of them had rotted through, couldn't stop it from happening. :(_

"113 to be exact, Naruto-kun." Hinata said giving the purple box with dried flowers designs located near her bed an affectionate look.

 _You said that he pushed you in the koi pond. That makes him an asshole in my eyes. Don't know what's he's like now but he still has to pay for pushing you into a pond._

"B-but I learned how to swim because of it." Hinata tried to defend her cousin but evidently sighed in defeat. Yeah, her nii-sama still hates her. Although he doesn't actively try to hurt her anymore, he opted to avoiding her as much as he can.

 _I know you said that it was okay because you learned how to swim in return, but I digress. You're too kind at times, Hinata. But I kinda like that about you. Just don't easily forgive me if I fuck up, okay?_

Hinata smiled at this. Who is he kidding? He is the kind of person people have a hard time not forgiving.

 _You also asked in your last letter how my training is going. It's going very well. Pervy Sage mentioned that I'm a fast learner. I also started developing my own style of fighting, putting all that I've learned together. And I have also started meditating. Very hard to do so when your mind is very active._

 _Hinata. Thank you for sending me that picture of yours that I requested. I was taken off guard when I first saw it. You have grown so much and well... You're so pretty Hinata._

Hinata blushed at this and closed her eyes for awhile. She tried to control the erratic beating of her heart. She shouldn't feel like this. Not to an engaged man. They are just friends. He is just complimenting a close friend. She can't get her hopes up.

Not when her feelings will never be requited.

 _Thank you for always being beside me Hinata. Well, not physically, but emotionally. You have listened to all the nonsense I've written on paper, listened to my fears and doubts. I will always treasure your friendship._

 _Signed,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _P.S: I received the beanie you have knitted. You got the perfect shade of orange right. I'm currently wearing it right now as I write this letter._

 _P.P.S: I just noticed that you sew my name under the beanie. I was hoping to find yours. Maybe next time okay?_

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Hinata forgot her earlier mantra and hugged the letter to her chest.

It's so hard trying not to fall In love with Naruto… It really is...

And he's engaged to someone else… Someone wonderful…

' _As long as he's happy… As long as he's happy… As long as he's happy…'_

She shook her head and opened the parcel where his gift resides. She gasped when she saw his gift.

It is a silver necklace with a teardrop pendant. The pendant sparkles like a galaxy was trapped inside its gem, as she moved the pendant, the color scheme shifts from purple to pink then orange to yellow. She also noticed the word 'ナルヒナ' inside of it. She realized that it's an abbreviation of both their names.

She put the necklace on with awe and picked up the card that was in the box.

 _Met a really cool person who can make a custom necklace, I dub this our official friendship necklace. But anyway, he's a really old man here in Iwa who is said to be the last shinobi in Tsuchi no Kuni. He is said to be really exclusive would only take requests on people he finds agreeable. I am one of the lucky ones. His eyes went really wide when he saw me and immediately agreed to my request. They didn't make me see how it was done though, it was too sacred it seems._

 _-Naruto_

 _P.S: The old man died as I am writing this Hinata. I feel guilty, as It felt like I put a strain on him, but they reassured me that he died with a content smile on his face and how he knew it was time for him to go. I'm to attend the nationwide funeral and give a speech. They let me keep the necklace but some says that it's a national treasure. But it seems that the old man specifically requested that they let me keep the necklace as it was for my friend. It depends on you if you want to donate it to the Tsuchi no Kuni museum, Hinata. It is yours after all._

Hinata closed her eyes and prayed for the old man who had made this wonderful necklace. She also thanked the old man for his wonderful work and prays for his descendants' fortune. She murmured how she's going to donate it his nation's museum someday but ask for him to let her keep the necklace for now as it was a gift from her beloved friend.

There was three knocks on the door.

"Hinata-sama? It's time to get ready for school."

"Yes! I'll be right there." She replied putting the lid back on the box. She grabbed the bigger box near her bed and unraveled the ribbon, tying it close. Inside are various trinkets and one very old red scarf with a plethora of letters neatly stacked unto one another. She tied the latest letter and card together with the others and put the necklace box inside.

She touched the necklace that is still on her neck and smiled. She will wear it under her clothes for now. To keep his gift close to her heart.

* * *

It was a wonderful winter day.

Hinata loves walking to school. Especially when the path to Konoha high makes you go through a famous red bridge named the Uzumaki bridge. The bridge dates back thousands of years. It was built as a monument to the last Hokage of the mythical Shinobi era who was said to be the direct ancestor of the ruling Clan, which is the Uzumaki.

Although, it is not the most famous bridge in Hi no Kuni. That honor goes to the Great Naruto Bridge connecting Hi no Kuni to Nami no Kuni. It was said to be the oldest existing bridge on earth. Hinata wonders if that's where Naruto got his name.

Hinata crossed the not-so-wide but, well kept, Uzumaki bridge. The wind is cold but that doesn't stop people from enjoying the Nara park located below the bridge. The Nara park is a public, but privately owned park filled with free roaming deers. Hinata smiled, hearing the laugh of children as some deer try to chase them for their food.

She soon arrives to her destination. Students walk leisurely to school, laughing and gossiping with their peers. Hinata spotted a gaggle of reporters just outside the school gate. The press is not an unfamiliar sight as they all wait for a certain someone almost everyday since she started high school. The teachers and students are all used to it by now. In fact, the students barely paid attention to the press.

Hinata looks around, looking for a certain someone. It seems that certain someone is not at school yet.

A limo bearing the Yamanaka crest stopped near the gate of the school. Hinata smiled, seeing her friend Ino came jumping out of the car and waving it goodbye. She then spotted Hinata and ran to her with arms open.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino exclaimed hugging Hinata. "You're here early! Even earlier than Sai-kun and he's usually the earliest one."

Hinata raised the bento tied together in a long lilac towel she was carrying. "I made bentos for everyone and woke up earlier than usual."

Ino gasped and squealed, hugging Hinata more tightly. "You are a godsend Hinata-chan!"

"Free lunch? I knew we could count on you Hinata!"

Ino let go of Hinata to face the newcomers. Kiba and Shino walked towards them with Kiba grinning ear to ear. Shino, with his usual tinted glasses, is more subdued in his approach.

"I hope I ha-"

"I didn't forget about your share, Shino-kun." Hinata answered before Shino could say more, causing the usually stoic man to slightly smile.

"Ayiiieee! Shino and Hinata! Love is blooming this winter." Kiba hollered, elbowing Shino and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Hinata.

Hinata just sweatdropped together with Shino and shook their head simultaneously.

Ino laughed and shook her head too. "Naah, Hinata has a secret boyfriend you see. I gathered from Hanabi-chan that she has a penpal sending her courting gifts and no one knows who he is because Hinata guards his letters like a hawk."

Hinata gasped in horror while her face turned a bright red.

' _HANABI! You terrible gossiper!'_ She wailed inside her head and she could practically hear her little sister giggling evilly at her embarrassment.

"He-he's not!" Hinata stuttered defensively, her face turning an even brighter red.

Kiba narrowed his eyes suggestively and joined the teasing. "Ara, Ara, why is this the first time we've ever heard of this? What kind of gifts are these? Could it be that sweet innocent Hinata is not so sweet and innocent after all?"

"T-they're not-"

"Hmm… Hinata-san is keeping this relationship a secret, why? Because It must be an illicit affair."

"Shino-kun... not you too."

He's not that far off though, although she is not romantically involved with Naruto, she is still writing to him and creating a close friendship without everyone's knowledge, even probably Naruto's fiancée. That thought made Hinata feel depressed. Her feelings must have shown on her face for they immediately stopped teasing.

"Hinata-chan, we were just teasing you." Ino said, touching her back comfortingly.

"Ino you started this." Kiba narrowed his eyes towards Ino who gave him a glare.

"I have failed in delivering a jest. Forgive me, Hinata-san." Shino apologized.

Hinata shook her head and gave them a weak smile. How unfair of her to be keeping a secret to her friends. But those letters from him, from Naruto, she feels that they were hers alone. The only thing of his that she can keep. How selfish of her to do so.

A pale young man walked towards them, a drawing book opened at hand as he sketched away and still managing to dodge a slightly upturned tile of concrete.

"Oh there you are Sai-kun." Ino greeted the man.

"Hyuga-san is a killjoy." Sai simply said out of nowhere, causing Kiba to growl towards him.

"We were being insensitive Sai. Stop bad mouthing her." Kiba growled.

"It was our fault, Sai-kun." Ino said with a frown.

"Still she's being selfish, keeping things from us and letting us assume things that might offend her." Sai said peeking from his drawing book and sending Hinata a smile.

Hinata sighed and nodded her head. Sai's right.

"Don't listen to him Hinata-chan. You have the right to keep your secrets." Ino said, sending Sai a look telling him to shut up.

Sai was about to say more when the press outside the entrance started to create a ruckus. Almost all the students stopped to watch the person that triggered such reactions from the press.

A BMW stopped at the school gate. From the car came out a pink haired woman and she was immediately attacked by flashes of cameras. The driver came out of the car to control the press while another buffy man with the Uzumaki crest on his back came out and guide the woman inside the gate and away from the press who are shouting her questions.

Haruno Sakura, the fiancée of the crowned Prince.

Hinata's heart tightened. She is used to this pain, but still it persists.

It all started just a few months after she met Naruto back in elementary. The regent announced the engagement of Uzumaki Naruto to Haruno Sakura. It was an arrangement between the former regent, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Sakura's father.

She felt pain then, but she didn't know why.

Many had sighed in relief, knowing that the royal line is safe with the promise of a fiancée and someday an heir.

Sakura had gushed about meeting the Prince the day after. How he held her her hand and played with her in the royal nursery. Sakura had also commented that he acts like an idiot at times and it irritates her. But she's happy that she's going to be a Princess.

Hinata had wanted to say that Naruto is no idiot. That he is kind and mature for someone his age. He might act silly, but deep inside him, he has the mind of a wise man.

Much to Hinata's relief, their exchange of letters did not stop. In fact, it doubled in amount as their correspondence turned monthly. Naruto talked about how tedious his lessons were, what he feels about the new regent and how he still has nightmares about his father. She told him about her father, her family and her life in a public school.

They only talked about his engagement once. He admitted that he does not fully understand what it entails. Hinata felt relief.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, bringing Hinata back to the present.

Sakura waved her hand and walked towards them. Some of their schoolmates gawked openly at her as though they really can't believe that the future Fire Lady goes to school with them.

"What are you guys doing standing in the middle of the entrance?" Sakura asked, smirking at them.

"Oh I'm sorry your highneeeeeesss" Kiba said in a high pitched voice while he mocked a bow, causing some chuckles to erupt.

Hinata bowed her head towards Sakura as a sign of respect. Sakura has been nothing but kind towards her. She wonders if Sakura knows that she has been Naruto's penpal since they were kids, the topic never comes up between her and Sakura. Hinata is not really sure if Naruto is also hiding their letters from anyone else. Naruto knows that she is keeping her friendship with him a secret from her family. She doesn't want for that friendship to be twisted by her grandfather who will likely claim that she's Naruto's mistress and have her disowned. As for her friends… Maybe they should know… It's unfair of her to treat Naruto's letters like dirty little secrets… Naruto deserves better.

Hinata blinked away her thoughts and telling herself to focus. She once again bowed her head towards Sakura, much deeper this time, giving Sakura a warm smile.

"Oh Hinata, you should really stop that. You're so polite." Sakura laughed, waving her hand dismissively .

With Sakura arriving safely at school, the group decided to move on and made their way to their classroom.

2-A

Hinata stared at the placard located outside of their classroom. Only one more semester and they'll be in their third year. The next thing she knows, she'll be graduating. She watched her friends go inside the classroom, laughing and teasing each other. They have their lives cut out for them. The heirs will join the court after graduation. Sai was already contacted by art galleries and museums to join their ranks of patrons. Sakura will be married and trained to become the Fire Lady and all the duties that comes with it. Hinata… Hinata is no heir… She doesn't have any glaring natural talents like Sai. She can sing but she's too shy to become a singer. Maybe she can go to college. Become a teacher maybe, she likes children after all.

"You know Hyuga-san, it is not time to be having inner monologues. You're blocking the door." Sai's voice made Hinata jump.

She blushed, realizing that she really was blocking the door. Hinata turned to Sai and apologized profusely to the ever grinning man.

"You are such an asshole towards Hinata, Sai." Sakura glared at the pale skinned man. She slumped in her chair and crosses her legs still glaring at Sai.

"That's the second time today and class haven't even started yet." Ino sighed, waving Hinata to come in.

"She's too sweet and spineless for me." Sai said with a smile that made him look sinister to Sakura's eyes.

Hinata sighed at this but is not that surprised by Sai's harsh judgment. Most people who she had ever encountered says the exact same thing. Shy, quiet and spineless Hinata, that's what they like to call her. It's just that Hinata doesn't really feel the need to confront everything that comes in her way. Sai calling her off is harmless and she's heard worse. There are bigger battles to fight.

"Are you deliberately trying to piss people off Sai?" Sakura growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Er Sakura… Now's not the time to lose your temper."

"I don't know what you are talking about Ugly." Sai blinked in genuine confusion, causing Kiba and Shino facepalm simultaneously.

Sakura, who has had enough, stood up and reared her balled hand back ready to punch the too insensitive man. Ino gasped and immediately stood up to hold Sakura back while looking around and letting out a sigh of relief when she confirmed that no one, outside from their group, is there yet to witness their future Fire Lady losing her temper.

Nara Shikamaru, who had just arrive to witness the whole thing, scoffed and bee lined to his seat, which is right behind Hinata's.

"It's the same thing everyday. How bothersome." Shikamaru grumbled, making himself comfortable in his seat.

Hinata chuckled and sent Shikamaru a sympathetic look. "It is one of Sai-kun's talents. Making people angry."

The classroom door once again opened and Sakura immediately composed herself. Hinata sent her a look and held her chest and simulated a breathing exercise to calm Sakura down. Sakura caught on and followed her example.

The person who entered the room is none other than Uchiha Sasuke. he maneuvered towards his desk which is on the far end corner of the classroom located right by the window.

Hinata watched Kiba scowl deeply and even the ever smiling Sai furrowed his brows. Both moved towards Sakura, blocking her from the newcomer in a protective stance. Ino avoided looking at the new comer and Shikamaru merely scoffed and leaned back on his desk. Hinata saw Sakura silently sit back on her chair and sent the newcomer looks that Hinata couldn't identify what.

An awkward silence dominated the room.

"I personally don't believe in rumors." Shino, who is sitting on Hinata's right, whispered to her.

Hinata nodded her head towards him. She know what rumors he is talking about.

It was greatly speculated that the Uchiha were the ones who had sent the assassins killed the previous Hokage and his wife. From what Hinata can remember, people started believing it during her third year in Junior High when a user in an distinguished forum posted how he had proof that the Uchiha were the ones who sent the assassins. Before the 'proof' was posted, the user was found dead in his home. That fueled the controversy and people believed that the Uchiha were the ones who silenced the man.

Some, like Hinata and Shino, thought that it was an obvious frame up. But Hinata is not in the position to say anything as she had not really followed the whole controversy as her father asked her not to. The court of Fire had tried to quell the controversy, after all, the Uchiha Clan is one of the major clans that shaped the fiefdom. Allegedly, someone had dug up the 'proof' that the dead user was keeping. Some claimed to have seen it, some said it was fake. Either way, it only fueled the fire and now the Uchiha's reputation is in taters.

The current Regent herself had refused to make a statement, saying that investigation was on its way and they refuse to take action without solid proof. A wise decision from what Hiashi had told Hinata. Hiashi had also said that the head of the Uchiha Clan was still welcomed in the court.

The same could not be said in her school unfortunately. Her generation tends to rely more on the internet for news. Some of the students believe in everything they see in the internet and had avoided their only Uchiha resident. Fortunately, some people in their school are like Shino who thinks it was all an act of defamation and openly treat the Uchiha warmly.

But with the uncertainty of the case, Hinata's friends took it to themselves to 'protect' Sakura from the Uchiha. Hinata does not really know what Sakura feels about this as she rarely comments on how her friends actively blocks or leads her away from Uchiha Sasuke.

She often wonder if Sakura believes the rumors.

* * *

Time goes by and more and more students entered the room, seemingly ignoring the tension and just greeted Sakura with a warm hello.

Akimichi Chouji came running in the room half and hour later, moving fast for someone his bulk. He crashed to some desk, causing yelps and grumbles of apology before arriving in his destination cutting the steady conversation Ino and Sakura were having.

"Dude, are you trying to run us over." Kiba teased the panting heir.

"Th-there's!" Chouji exclaimed, while still panting in exhaustion, pointing outside the window.

"Breathe Chouji." Ino directed standing up alongside Hinata.

Hinata dug a water bottle out of the bag where the bento is in and gave it to Chouji who quickly chug it down.

"Did you run all the way to school?" Shikamaru drawled, narrowing his eyes disapprovingly at Chouji.

"I didn't think that you took my exercise advice that seriously." Ino said, shaking her head also mirroring Shikamaru's sentiment.

"The Akimichi manor is only a few blocks away." Sai said in a matter of fact, earning an eye roll from Kiba.

Chouji sighed in relief and took Hinata's offered handkerchief, wiping his sweat away.

"I got too excited." He said, his breathing still labored. "Dad came home from the castle and we came across each other on the road. He told me that there will be an impromptu suspension of classes. The Regent will officially declare it soon on tv."

That got everyone's attention and the students started crowding around Chouji.

"Suspension of classes? What happened?" One classmate asked.

"Is this a drill?"

"Akimichi-san, is it just for this day?"

Hinata watched Chouji scrambled to answer the questions when the school alarm went off. The Principal's voice engulfed the halls when the alarm stopped.

" _Attention, attention. By the Regent's word, class will be suspended this day as the people of Konoha welcomes the Prince home from his 9 long years of travel. The people of Konoha are invited to join the festivities in the castle grounds. The estimated time of time of the Prince's arrival is at 10:00 am. That is all, Thank you."_

The school burst out into cheers. Hinata can hear the cheers of joy from the other classes. It echoed throughout the school.

"The Prince is coming home! He's coming home!"

"Sakura-sama! Your Prince is coming home!"

"Let's go to the castle while it's still early!"

"In our uniforms?"

Hinata stood there gaping, her heart felt like it was running a marathon. Her hand flew to her chest where the necklace he just gave her this morning rests. She feels elated. He is finally home! So this must be the surprise he had mentioned in his letter! How surprising indeed!

The students started taking their bags off of their chairs when the sliding door opened. Yūhi Kurenai, 2-A's beautiful homeroom teacher, walked in with an elated smile on her face.

"Okay class, let's form a line so we can leave the school in an organized fashion."

The class obediently sat back down.

"Sakura-sama. Please proceed to the Principal's office. The Anbu are waiting to escort you to the castle." Kurenai said leading Sakura outside of class.

"I don't know what's the hype is about. It's just the Prince." Hinata heard Kiba whisper to Ino.

"It's the Prince who has been traveling for about a decade now. Of course people will want to see him again." Ino whispered back.

"Not to mention Sakura will finally meet him outside of texting and video calls." Ino added.

Hinata swallowed the bitter feeling that rose inside her. Of course Naruto will be video calling his fiancée. Hinata had no right to feel jealous.

' _He is happy… Thats all that matters Hinata'_ she told herself.

The first row near the door stood up and formed a line and left the room in an ordered fashion. Soon Hinata's row also left. The other classes both in lower years and higher years followed the same procedure. They chattered constantly as the students take turns on switching their inside shoes to outside shoes in the lockers.

The line dispersed when they left the school itself and the students ran to the nearest bus stops. Some went home, some went straight to the castle.

Hinata, being a second year thus being in the middle of the long line, left the school a little later. The heirs already had their rides waiting for them when they went outside. Ino and the others bid her goodbye, Sai even propositioned to let her ride on his bike so they could go to the castle together. She was about to accept when she spied a car with the Hyuga crest. Natsu is standing outside of the car, waving to her.

"Sorry Sai-kun. A Hyuga car is here. Must be picking up my cousin." She said. She raised the bento bag she was holding. "Here, all the bento I made are practically useless now. Maybe someone from your home can eat them." She offered.

"Akimichi would have eaten them all for you." Sai said unlocking his bike.

"There will be a buffet for the clans in the castle anyways. I'm sure Chouji-kun would prefer the food there." Hinata said chuckling to herself.

Sai took the bento, smiling genuinely. "I apologize for my words earlier this morning Hyuga-san."

"It was nothing Sai-kun." She said before waving her hand goodbye.

She made her way to Natsu.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama asked us to fetch you from school." Natsu said, earning a nod from Hinata.

The window of the car rolled down revealing Hanabi who is practically bouncing on her seat.

"Nee-sama! Come inside now! Did you see Neji-nii? You guys were taking so long!" Hanabi whined.

Hinata winced. Neji would not be happy to know that he'll be sharing his ride with her. Neji is a lot warmer towards Hanabi so she's no problem.

"I-I'll sit beside you Hanabi." Hinata stated, opening Hanabi's side of the car.

Hanabi nodded her head understandably and scoot over so she will be in the middle of the backseat between Neji and Hinata when Neji arrives.

Before Hinata can sit inside, she spotted the Sasuke just a couple of meters away from the car. He is also standing beside a gray car, talking to whoever was in there. The car has the telltale uchiwa crest of the Uchiha Clan. She noticed that Sasuke looks like he is getting annoyed with the person inside and forcefully opened the backdoor. He shouted something from inside the car, irritation clearly on his voice. She managed to catch the words 'straight to the castle now!' from Sasuke's angry tirade. The car immediately left in a hurry.

"Nee-sama, you are letting the cold air in." Hanabi grumbled and narrows her eyes at her sister.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized and entered the car, closing it shut behind her.

"Nee-sama, you often daydream these days. Are you alright? You seem to have a lot of things going through your mind." Hanabi asked.

"I'm okay." Hinata answered, turning to her head facing outside the window.

She spots Neji walking to the car with the confidence and grace of a Hyuga heir. Natsu lead him on the opposite side of where Hinata was sitting, much to Hinata's appreciation, and opened the car for him.

He immediately spotted Hinata and frowned. Hinata fidget uncomfortably and Hanabi remained the neutral party. Neji ultimately turned his face to the front and addressed Natsu who joined the driver on the front.

"Natsu, are we going straight to the castle?" Neji asked in an authoritative voice.

"Yes Neji-sama. Ouji-sama's train will soon arrive in Konoha Station. The exact station is classified for safety reasons. The regent wanted the people to be there when the Prince takes his first steps back to his homeland." Natsu answered.

Neji just nodded his head and reclined to the seat.

Hinata tuned out the awkward silence and the reality of the situation dawned on her. She's going to see him again. See how tall he had become. To see his face in reality and not from the t.v, the magazines or the pictures he had sent to her.

She's going to see him once again.

* * *

"Those idiots! They didn't even tell me they're coming back ahead of time! I'm gonna pummel them to death! The both of them!"

Nara Shikaku rolled his eyes at the raging Regent in front of him. He look around his surroundings and was impressed that the staff are so busy preparing the whirlwind feast that they didn't even flinch when their regent started cursing the person who will be the recipient of the feast.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you can kill the Prince after he multiplies." Shukaku drawled out in a bored manner.

Tsunade turned to him so suddenly that Shukaku almost bumped into the tall and voluptuous woman.

"That kid will be the death of me! First he constantly baits assassins even when he is traveling, need I remind him that the main reason why he was traveling in the first place was to avoid said assassins! Second he causes trouble wherever he goes, pranked the Tsuchikage multiple times and calls the Mizukage 'kid'! Something that the Mizukage considers as a great offense! And now this!? I'll die before I'm 50! " Tsunade growled before continuing her walk, whipping her head back to the path so fast that her blonde hair slapped Shukaku's nose.

"You are past 50 Tsunade-sama." He whispered to himself although that fact is a great secret to the masses as Tsunade herself looks physically like a 30 year old woman in her prime. Besides, Tsunade is still In denial.

And as for the Prince, he is also baffled on how such a mischievous kid is still well liked amongst the foreign fiefdoms when he had supposedly offended the leaders of those said lands.

Shukaku just sighed and continued following the regent. Being the royal adviser sure is hazardous for his health.

* * *

The Hyuga car arrived in record time.

Hinata spotted her father standing in the entrance of the castle courtyard conversing with someone in a kimono looking very much like a kabuki actor. Much to Hinata's relief, her grandfather, who is still the Hyuga head, is nowhere to be found.

Most of the civilians are on the castle field. Hinata can already make out some people fixing some stalls on the field as the festivities will surely last more than a day at this case. It is quite heartwarming that the people are braving the cold weather just to see their Prince. Maybe it has something to do with the late Hokage and his had known that the Hokage, Uzumaki Minato, was greatly loved by the people. They called him the golden son of Konoha. His wife Uzumaki Kushina, the one who was born an Uzumaki and not adopted like Minato, was equally adored by the people like her husband. She was to be bestowed the grand title of 'Himiko' (Sun Queen), a title that was given to the mythical wife of the nanadaime Hokage from the Shinobi era of legends, it was given by the historians to differentiate her from the other first ladies.

Hinata can also see the Clan vehicles leaving the castle grounds empty, the other clans must be inside the courtyard now.

Their car stops and Neji was the first one to disembark to bow towards Hiashi and the man he was talking to.

"Oh my! That's Jiraiya-sama! He was a very close friend to the late Minato-sama! It was even said that he was the one who raised the orphan Namikaze Minato before Minato-sama married the Uzumaki heiress and was adopted into the Clan." Natsu explained.

Hinata gasped. Jiraiya was the one who had accompanied Naruto on his travels! Naruto himself had referenced him multiple times. She can safely say that she knows Jiraiya based on Naruto's letters. To see him here conversing with his father, means that Naruto had landed! Did they miss the announcement? She fished her phone out her pockets and saw that it's still 9:45 Am. It would make sense if the regent had given the wrong time to the masses, it is all for Naruto's safety. And Hinata would want them to do everything to keep him safe.

"I'm so excited to see the Prince! Well, we've seen him before on the foreign shows outside of Hi no Kuni, but still! To see him in person! I'm so lucky I was born into a clan!" Hanabi exclaimed excitedly earning a wide smile from Hinata.

She's excited too.

To see Naruto outside of a picture or a screen. To see his bright blue eyes again.

The door of the car suddenly opened and Hinata was surprised to see that it was her father who had opened door while he was still conversing with the silver haired Jiraiya.

"-out of stock and- ah!" Her father exclaimed and held out his hand to help Hinata and Hanabi down.

"Pardon me Jiraiya-sama but I would like to introduce my eldest, Hinata-" Hiashi gestured to Hinata who gracefully bows her head. "-and my youngest, Hanabi." Hanabi's bow was a lot chipper and cheerful.

Jiraiya bowed back with a pleased smile on his face. "What lovely daughters you have!" Jiraiya exclaimed as though in awe. Then he turned to Natsu who just left the car. He gasps and took something from inside his kimono and presented it to Natsu who blinked confusingly at the white lily being shove in her periphery.

"Lily, straight from the Cultivated inside a greenhouse. A white lily for a white eyed Hyuga beauty." Jiraiya said charmingly, causing Hanabi to roll her eyes at the obvious flirting.

Hinata held her laugh seeing Natsu's embarrassed reaction as she took the lily and offered her thanks. Hinata can see her father rolling his eyes at the same time as Neji, who was standing behind Hiashi, and that just added the hilarity of the whole scene.

Naruto did write that his Godfather is a huge flirt and a pervert. Hinata had known about the infamous, or famous (depends on who you talk to), erotic books written by the man.

"Jiraiya-sama, please don't flirt with my staff." Hiashi grumbled, causing Jiraiya to burst into an obnoxiously loud laugh.

"Oh you Hyuga! Still so uptight!" Jiraiya commented good naturedly and led Hiashi inside the courtyard, with the family in tow. They restarted their previous talk and Neji listened to the conversation religiously, probably taking notes.

Hinata took that time to study Jiraiya. He looks a lot older up close than a far. The kabuki make-up hid his wrinkles well. His hair is very long, so long that he had to tie it in a low ponytail. For some reason, it fits the man well.

"Stop staring." Hinata heard someone hiss from venomously at her side and she was not disappointed to find that it was Neji. Disliking her as always.

"I've been staring too." Hanabi whispered, narrowing her eyes at Neji as an attempt to help her older sister by taking the blame too.

"Behave properly you two. Don't embarrass the Hyuga name." Neji grumbled, his efforts to alienate Hinata thwarted.

She couldn't help but smile brightly at her heroic little sister who sent her a wink.

"Now, excuse me Hiashi, I am needed elsewhere. It's almost ten." Jiraiya said checking his wristwatch. "And you know what that means." He continued giving the younger Hyuga's a wink that caused Hanabi to almost squeal in excitement.

Hinata couldn't fault her sister, she feels like screaming too.

The moment Jiraiya left, Hiashi turned to them.

"The banquet will start right after the presentation of the Prince. Neji will sit with me and Tou-sama at the head table. Hinata, Hanabi, you two sit with Natsu and the others."

"Yes, Tou-sama."

"Yeah."

Hiashi went straight to the head table with Neji leaving Hinata and Hanabi to look for the Hyuga flag where their clanmates will be sitting.

The banquet had already been prepared, much to Hinata's amazement. Three tables parallel to each other are placed near the center front of the courtyard. The staff hauls stainless steel containers still smoking to the tables. She can smell the heavenly aromas from where she was standing.

The courtyard had been designed with yellow lanterns bearing the red Uzumaki crest. A very long table is situated on top of the first flight of stairs to the castle protected with red parasols encrusted with gold, that is where the Regent, Prince, advisors and clan heads will sit. A red carpet was rolled down from the castle to the edge of the courtyard overlooking the castle field where the civilians are, Hinata can still see some staff shoving the carpet between stairs to create indentions.

"Should we help?" Hanabi asked her and Hinata realized that her clanmates are uprooting black and white parasols to protect themselves from the rays of the sun.

"Let's help." She said leading Hanabi to their clanmates who greeted them joyfully. The usually reserved Hyuga grinned cheerfully, the occasion getting into them. Hinata's heart couldn't help but soar at the sight.

The other clans are doing the same, uprooting their own colored parasol. The Nara laughed amongst themselves, their green and gold parasols shimmering in the winter sun. The Akimichi eyed the buffet with interest. The Yamanaka's were the loudest but joyfully interacted with the Akimichi and Nara. The Inuzuka are mingling with the Aburame, the dogs they are famous are nowhere to be found. The most quiet ones, and the ones that are trying to isolate themselves (Or maybe they are being isolated on purpose), are the Uchiha, they stood in the corner with their already opened parasols, efficient as always. The Clan that is nearest to the castle are the Senju and Uzumaki, both are indistinguishable from each other as the two Clans often intermarries.

It didn't take long when the bell rang. The screams echoed from the fields. Hinata scrambled to join her clanmates as they line up on the middle of the courtyard, men in the front, women at the back. All Clan bears their sigil, their family crests flapping in the air in the form of a flag. All members of the clan are perfectly in line forming a rectangular mass of people, their ancestors must be really proud for such discipline. For centuries the clans had stood strong, many in numbers and ready to protect and die for their nation

Hinata felt patriotic standing with the others in such form. She look behind her and saw a glimpse of the millions of people in the castle field. Their voices fading as they too stood straight, as proud as the Clans. In their own way, they're the largest clan in Konoha.

The song of the bells quieted. The cold wind blew but Hinata barely felt the chill as the amount of people warmed the area.

The great door of the castle opened and there he stood.

The men went to their knee and the women are left visible bowing only on a slight degree, hands on their abdomen. Although Hinata couldn't see it, she knew that the people had also bowed.

The men stood up and the women stopped bowing. They raised their heads to peer at their crowned prince.

There he is. Hinata's heart quickened at the sight of him. He stood with the regent in a red sokutai. On his head is a red and white kanmuri with the word '火' (Fire) on the middle. His blond hair is swept under the hat, adding to the mature look he was portraying. He had grown, a lot taller and bulkier than Hinata imagined. He stood straight and had a warm smile on his lips. His eyes are still a bright blue, twinkling in pride and determination.

Hinata whispered the first thing that came into her mind.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm glad people are liking this one. Just a note, there will be no bashing of characters in this story. Some characters will be a bit out of character though as they grew up differently than canon but I don't want them to be too out of character. Also had changed the title and one of the genres. I plan this to be fairly short so the pacing might be a little fast at times, I apologize to those who finds this distasteful. Good news is, I already planned a sequel to this!**

 **Cover art was drawn by me. I'll change it soon with a new art.**

 **Thanks again to Gio who edited all of this!**


	3. Chapter 2: Accidents

_Dear Hinata,_

 _I love the jacket you sent me! It's summer here in Kumogakure though, so I can't really wear it outside. I was planning on traveling to Tsuchi no Kuni for the summer. You see, Tsuchi no Kuni's an archipelago. Southeast of the Nation are a cluster of islands with white sand and crystal blue waters. It's a great vacation spot, although very humid. Maybe someday I could take you there._

 _Anyway, are you okay? The penmanship in your last letter was a bit off. You were shaking when you were writing, weren't you? Were you having anxiety attacks again? Hinata, I worry greatly about you. Tell your father about these episodes, go to a shirk. I know you are afraid of remembering what really happened, but repressing them is causing you so much pain. I don't want to lose you Hinata, you're my best friend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto_

 _P.S, you got mad when I sent you a studded bracelet last time. Didn't expect you to find out about the costs. Don't worry, the bracelet didn't render me broke. I found a side job while staying in Kumogakure you see, I didn't tell my Godfather what it was but I'll tell you, I stayed at Kumo's greenhouse as a gardener (My disguise is top secret). If Pervy sage would have paid attention to my escapades he would have noticed. So I send you this flower which was given to me in my stay at the green house, it is called Moon Princess, and it reminds me of you. Have strength Princess, I'll always be there for you._

* * *

Six hours had passed and the feast is still at full swing. People ate at the buffet, watched the dances and the listened to the songs that were being performed at the courtyard. People laughed, ate and talked leisurely, no work to think of or school to go to. A whole day of just merriment is exactly what they needed for a break.

But despite all of the entertainment and food grasping their attention, they couldn't help but take a glance at the top of the Castle's first flight of stairs. There sits the crown Prince of Hi no Kuni, laughing and talking with the people around him. He is seated directly in the center of a long table filled with food which are quickly replaced by new dishes when emptied. On his left is the regent who's a close relative of his from the Senju Clan, a beautiful blonde whose ample chest could not be hidden by her yellow kimono. At his right is his Godfather who is wearing a kabuki actor's attire, his white hair glistening in the sun as the parasol situated above them tilts against the cold wind thus bearing the old but virile man to the rays of sunlight.

At the regent's left is the Prince's famous fiancé in her pink kimono, she sat straight and conversed with the Yamanaka heir on her left. She was also seen sending looks towards the Prince giving him quips and comments that made him chuckle or grin. In the eyes of the people, they were a close couple in a budding romance.

The Clan heads and their heirs sat with the royal family, sharing political agendas or just liquor. They talked to the Prince, getting to know him and tested his intelligence. And some just talked contently with each other.

Hinata watched all of this from afar.

She sighed, watching Naruto throw back his head laughed at something Ino said. She feels like a fangirl watching her favorite star on stage. Someone she longs for but can never touch. She wonders if Naruto's looking for her or expects her to be here in the courtyard.

Hinata sighed, feeling pathetic. Perhaps she was being presumptuous.

"Nee-san? I'm going to get thirds, are you coming?" Hanabi asked her, bringing her back to the present.

"U-uh I-I'm full." Hinata excused with a blush, extremely embarrassed in getting caught staring at Naruto.

Hanabi simply sighed dreamily. "He is quite handsome. Maybe he is more handsome up close! I'm so jealous that Neji-nii can talk to him."

Hinata smiled at the Hanabi and opened her mouth, almost bursting out that she had talked to him before. She quickly closed her mouth and regained her footing, her face turning even more red as she berated herself for almost impulsively telling Hanabi her secret. But then she thought about it. Maybe it's not so bad to tell her sister about her penpal. But then again, her sister is a gossip, one wrong move and she could tell her father or Neji who would immediately tell their grandfather.

"I'm sure Ino-chan will take lots of pictures of him for us, Hanabi." Hinata assured her sister while glancing at Ino who already has her phone in her hand, making videos of the surroundings.

Hanabi clapped her hands gleefully. "I'm so happy you're friends with her Nee-sama! We get along so well."

' _That's because you're both gossips.'_ Hinata thought, giggling to herself.

"The Prince's fiancée is also your friend too, right Nee-sama?" Hanabi asked, sitting at one of the chairs that was given to the clans to sit on.

Hinata thought of what to answer for a moment. Sakura is her friend. They grew very close in elementary after the whole bullying accident. But as the years went by, they both drifted apart. In fact, it is not just with her, Sakura had drifted apart from everybody who's not Ino. Although they still have lunch together, go out at weekends and have occasional sleepovers at Ino's house, Sakura does not really open up to her. She barely knows what Sakura does inside the castle aside from her Fire Lady training. Although, Hinata knows that Sakura tells Ino more about those things than she does to Hinata. Hinata can understand though, Ino and Sakura were a lot closer even before they met Hinata. But this exclusion made Hinata feel like an outsider. She cannot fault Sakura, after all, Hinata understands the burden of secrecy. Maybe Sakura just doesn't trust her enough. Hinata after all, did not trust anyone enough to tell her own fears and secrets… Well there is one person she had told, and that person is currently just a couple of meters away from her in all of his golden glory.

"Nee-sama? Aaaaaaand she's daydreaming again." Hanabi sighs, "You know what, let me just get deserts for the both of us." She said, standing up to do just that.

Hinata winced, shouting apologies to the retreating Hanabi.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned and saw Natsu and some of her relatives that she had noticed were missing when the feast started, walking towards her. Natsu is holding a box in gray gift wrap with both hands. She smiled at Hinata and beckoned her to get closer.

"Natsu-san? What's that?" Hinata asked curious.

"The offering of the tribute was moved earlier than expected. There was a weather advisory you see. It might start to snow later today. So they might to put the feast to an end soon. But the festival will continue in the fields." Natsu explained.

Hinata did notice that it was getting colder. Her school uniform is barely warming her up now. Like someone had read her mind, a Hyuga woman gave Hinata a scarf.

"Thank you." Hinata murmured and wrapped her neck with the muffler.

"So Hinata-sama, will you be the one to bring this tribute to the Prince? The other clans are choosing younger people to bring their tributes." Natsu asked.

"The Prince is young! Us oldies will just bore him!" A passing Akimichi commented, causing a few chuckles from the surrounding people.

Hinata's eyes widen, does this mean she will be face to face with Naruto?

"Y-yes!" She blurted out.

"That's the spirit Hinata-sama!" A tipsy Hyuga exclaimed, proceeding to tell his Aburame drinking buddy how spirited the Hyuga are in great detail, not even noticing that the Aburame was knocked out from the sake sitting.

It didn't take long for tribute giving to commence. Hinata went in line as each Clan presented their tribute to the Prince who was currently standing two steps down the stairs. Hinata watched Naruto smile politely at the people who gave him gifts, she can tell that he sincerely appreciates their gifts before giving them to the staff at his side, who neatly piles the gifts in the corner. She is happy to confirm that Naruto is a people's person. He will be a great figure head someday.

She was jerked all of a sudden as a shoulder bump into hers. The person dropped the wrapped box he was holding and muttered an apology as he bent down to get the box. Much to Hinata's surprise, it was Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun! You were chosen by your clan too?" Hinata asked, helping Sasuke tie the bow that was unraveled when he dropped the gift.

Sasuke appeared indifferent by her addressing him in a familiar manner.

"I volunteered. Wanted to see the Prince up close." He said, thanking her before leaving to line up upfront.

Hinata then remembered the scene he saw earlier of Sasuke demanding to his driver that they'll go straight to the castle. She wonders if it was because he was also excited to see Naruto like the rest of them were. That's strange, she never really heard of Sasuke talking about the royal family or his interest in them. He had always been a man of few words (even fewer than Shino's, and that's saying something) at school, always the top of their class when it comes to academics and sports. He is quite the prodigy. Now that she thinks about it, Sasuke might even have secret admirers. Although it is a common knowledge that Sasuke already has a girlfriend, no one has seen her yet but Sasuke's open about it about the knowledge that he's taken. Hinata remembered Ino telling her this, Ino had a really disappointed expression on her face that day.

"This is so awesome! I'm so glad I joined Uncle Asuma in coming to Konoha!" A kid who's standing three heads away from Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the boy as he played with his blue scarf while waiting for his turn to give tribute. She recognized him as the grandson of the former regent, if her memory serves her right.

Hinata craned her neck to see (A great endeavour for someone as short as herself) who's the person who caused such effect. Hinata saw the black uniquely styled hair of her classmate, Uchiha Sasuke, as he walked up the stairs, head held high.

Naruto's smile faded from what Hinata can see. This made Hinata confused as she could not recall Naruto ever saying that he dislikes the Uchiha or believes the rumors. In fact, she saw him talking to the Uchiha heir, Itachi, earlier when he was still dining. So maybe it is Sasuke himself who is causing such a serious expression on the Prince.

Hinata saw Sasuke hand out his tribute and bowed slightly to the Prince. She heard the whispers of outrage from some people who thought he did not bow deeply enough. Naruto didn't seem to mind as he gave Sasuke a smile and inclined his head as a thanks. Hinata let out the breath she didn't notice she was holding.

The next one who presented their tribute was the Sarutobi Clan who only had a few representatives present as they mainly live in Ashikagure along with the other smaller clans. The Sarutobi Clan is considered a major Clan though, only that they migrated out of Konoha a few centuries ago.

Before she knew it, it was her turn. She closed her eyes to normalize her beating heart as she walk up the stairs. She raised her head up.

And met his blue eyes…

She suddenly felt calm despite the erratic beating of her heart. There was the familiar feeling of comfort as his lips twitched into a warm smile. It was like there was only the two of them for a split second. Two people who were apart for so long, meeting each other again by the tug of a thread.

She was about to reach him, her hands instinctively held the gift towards him as she raised her foot to take the final step.

And missed.

Hinata gasped as she felt her balance shift and the stairs seemed to be hurtling towards her view. She heard the collective gasps and screams from all around her. Her first instinct is to protect the tribute by shifting her body to her side so she'll fall on it instead of squashing the gift.

"Hinata!"

But the impact never came.

She felt a warm arm wrapped across her stomach, stopping her descent. She raised her head, shocked as she confirmed her savior.

Naruto's face is only an inch away from hers, his eyes wide and she can see the concern in them. His mouth parted in a huff, warm visible air exhaling from his lips. That was when Hinata realized she is staring at his lips that was slowly turning up into a cheeky smile.

"I knew it, third time's the charm." He whispered huskily.

Her heart feels like it's about to burst with so many pent up feelings.

She blushed and straightened herself. Naruto let go of her waist as he straightened his stance all the while sending Hinata an amused look, his eyes latched on her muffler. That was when she realized that her (Well, technically his) necklace is out, resting casually outside of the muffler. She blushed, knowing that she could not hide it as she is still holding the gift with both hands. Jiraiya and the other staff went to their rescue a second later and fretted over them.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

"Hyuga-san? Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Can someone get a bottle of water?"

"I am alright." Naruto said in a strong voice. "Let's proceed."

Hinata nodded, her face still red in embarrassment. She held out her gift and bowed deeply. She can hear the murmurs of conversation from all around her. She just realized that she had embarrassed herself to all of these people. She suddenly felt horrified. She took a peek at her father, who's sitting on the far left side of the royal table. It was not his look that sent chills to Hinata's spine, it was the the look of the man beside her father. A deep scowl of hatred etched on his face.

Her grandfather was not pleased.

Hinata straightened her back, not even noticing the look of concern Naruto was giving her or the knowing look Jiraiya sent to her necklace. All she knew is that it was time for her to leave.

She looked at Naruto one last time.

' _I'll be alright.'_ Her expression conveyed this message, hoping he won't interfere with what he knows. Her relationship with her grandfather is a private family matter. Whatever lecture she'll receive back in the manor is something she deserves for her carelessness.

Naruto slightly nods his head, but his brows are still furrowed, still concerned for her. Her eyes watered in happiness at his concern. She had feared that things would become awkward between them once they met face to face after all these years of just writing on paper. But she was wrong, Naruto is the same Naruto as the one who wrote those letters.

To those outside looking in, it would seem that the Prince was looking at Hinata disapprovingly and shy Hinata was on the verge of tears due to her embarrassing fall.

When Hinata returned to her clan mates, ignoring all the stairs and looks of second hand embarrassment for her, no one said anything to her. Only giving her looks of concern and support. Even talkative Hanabi just wrapped her arms around her sister, not even asking how it feels to be in the arms of the Prince.

* * *

"So that was the girl huh?"

Jiraiya saw Naruto's eyes widen, sending him a venomous look as though trying to shut him up.

' _Bingo!'_

"What about this girl?" Tsunade whispered, hoping that the girl beside her won't hear this conversation. "I hope you realize you're engaged, Naruto." She said and narrows her eyes at the young man.

They are currently back at their tables talking about the tributes.

"Oh really? How can I forget when you remind me of that fact every hour." Naruto drawled, his eyes narrowed but his lips raised in a mischievous smirk.

"Ooooh you little smartass you thi-"

"Tsunade-sama, Kizune-san asked what time the feast will officially close." Sakura asks, cutting off Tsunade's ever growing tirade.

Jiraiya chuckled again with this. This day was actually the first time he had officially met Naruto's fiancée. He had read about her through the magazines and newspaper clips back when he was staying abroad with Naruto. He also had occasionally saw her in the news but those times are rare because the television abroad barely showed Konoha news channels. They call her the 'Rags to Riches' Princess, the Princess that women of all ages admires and aspires to be. The crowd ate up this fairytale story with passion. Jiraiya admits that the pink haired girl is one heck of a beauty. She greatly reminds him of Kushina through her mannerisms and one could say that the Prince might be head over heels for her because of this fact. But Jiraiya knows something they don't.

Naruto's penpal.

Naruto never really told him outright who the girl was or even showed him those pictures he keeps in his gama-chan. The boy guards those personal letters like a fierce hound guarding his food. But Jiraiya had seen a glimpse of Naruto's letter though, the boy underestimates him at times. Over all, Jiraiya does not know much about Naruto's relationship with his pen pal. But one thing he knows is that Naruto re-reads those letters when he has nightmares, or when his hands would shake and his eyes widens as though seeing something Jiraiya can't see.

Jiraiya had to admit, he had felt jealous of the boy's pen pal. He had tried time and time again to open up the boy to him but Naruto refused to do so. To be fair, Jiraiya does not tell him things too in fear that those secrets might spark Naruto's curiosity and put him in danger. Naruto's not ready yet in his eyes. He would probably never be ready.

Jiraiya tried to remember the Hyuga girl's name. Hinata. That was what Naruto shouted when the girl stumbled. Hiashi's oldest daughter, the one who was supposed to be the heir but was replaced by her cousin through the head's adamant plea. It had caused a bit of controversy from what Jiraiya heard, people started speculating why the Hyuga head is so passionately against his granddaughter. Jiraiya is sure that the old cod is very smug right now telling people 'I told you so' while pointing out his granddaughter's embarrassing fall. He hates those kinds of people. What did the girl deserve for such hate from her kin? No matter, the royal family does not interfere with the Clan's personal family matters. But Jiraiya bets that Naruto would love to interfere. If the girl really is Naruto's pen pal (The necklace told him everything, he was the one who delivered it to Naruto after all) then she would have written to him about her personal life.

Jiraiya wonders why Naruto didn't just ask the girl's phone number or her email and they could just text and video call like Naruto did with Sakura and that other friend of his who glares at Jiraiya like the dark haired boy filled with teenage angst that he is. Maybe Naruto's after the romantic symbolism of the exchanging of letters. How odd if it is so. Jiraiya knows how disgusted Naruto gets at the thought of cheating (These are one of their topics that they get heated debates on). Then why is he keeping an obvious romantic interest (Nobody sends someone such heartfilled and passionate letters and gifts to a woman without holding romantic interest in Jiraiya's books) with his pen pal?

' _Ah Minato, your son is already leading on two girls at such a young age. So young and already a hunk! I'm so proud!'_ If Kushina could hear his thoughts he'd be dead by now.

"Naruto, I would have to give a speech." Tsunade says, standing up to give just that.

"Eh? Why not me? Wouldn't it be more uplifting If I personally thank them myself for coming to welcome me home?." Naruto pouted.

Tsunade tapped the hidden headset on her ears. It was to signal that something came up and Naruto is not allowed to stand for the time being to avoid being an easy target.

Jiraiya became serious and looked around. He saw several staff inching closer to them, they're actually trained soldiers named Anbu posing as the staff to move freely around the courtyard. The Anbu are highly trained and most of the time hidden from plain view. They dedicate their lives to protecting the Hokage and his people.

"Tsk. Pesky assassins." Naruto grumbles as he straightened his slowly slumping shoulders. A Hokage must always look composed.

"Ha, if you weren't chasing after them a few months earlier." Jiraiya teased.

"Because they know something and I had free time." Naruto retorted, his expression growing more serious as Tsunade started her speech.

' _It's better if you don't know gaki. But one thing's for sure, we have to you keep alive. Or else all the sacrifice Minato made will be for naught. Continue his legacy Naruto. I'll make sure of that.'_

* * *

Sai watched opened the door to the rooftop of Konoha's museum. The Regent's voice echoed as her speech lengthened. Sai leaned on the rooftop railing, looking out to the courtyard. From here, he can see the wide castle fields filled with thousands of people tuning in on the huge screen located right before the entrance to the courtyard. He can also see the elevated courtyard where all the clans are.

" _As this is an informal speech, I would like to tell you of a-"_

Sai drowned out the regent's speech as he studied the sky. The sky is darkening as hints of the first snow is making itself known. The air blowing on Sai's face is cold and crisp. He was glad he went home first to change his clothes before going to the field. He is wearing a thick black trench coat and a white muffler. From the huge screen, he can see that most of his classmates who are sitting on the high table also recieved their own coats and mufflers.

He then recalled the earlier events where Sasuke and Hinata had delivered their respective clan's tributes. When Sasuke delivered the Uchiha Clan's tribute, Sai was still in the fields with his classmates eating warm udon. The crowd's reaction varied from people who cheered, people who were concerned, people who booed to people who chastised those who jeered. When it was Hinata's turn the people all gasped when she stumbled into the Prince's arms. Some said that it was deliberate (And that she wanted to appear fragile and lure away their 'Ouji-sama'). Some were concerned that she might be sick, and based on her thin and pale stature, people came to this conclusion more often. His classmates were all concerned for Hinata of course, they know that Hinata is a close friend to Sakura and would not dream of 'luring' away the Prince away from her.

The crowd had grown too stuffy for Sai though so he decided to leave the densely packed area and retreated to the closests public building in the vicinity which happened to be the museum. Now that he is on top of the building, he could understand why people did not opt to go to the rooftops like he did, it's fucking freezing up there.

"Maybe I really should go back." Sai whispers, breathing through his hands to warm them. The view really isn't worth a frozen ballsack.

" _I would like to thank everyone for coming despite the cold. This shows that we are a uni-"_

There was a glint in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the direction of the glint. His eyes widen in horror.

He was not alone on the rooftop. How he didn't notice escaped him. One of the men is crouching down, a sniper perched on the railing and on his shoulders. The other one is standing up sneering at Sai as he points a gun with a silencer up on Sai's head level.

A cold feeling of dread spread on Sai's body and he feels like puking at the dizzying fear that gnawed on his chest.

He's going to die.

"What are you doing here motherfu-"

The assassin was not able to continue his tirade, nor did he shoot Sai's brains off. A man in full black bodysuit suddenly jumped from the adjacent building and rolled to the building Sai is in. Sai noticed the festival kitsune mask the newcomer was wearing and had almost shouted 'Anbu' in great relief.

"What the- Akio pull the trigger!" The armed man who was holding the gun to Sai's head shouted to the sniper.

Before the sniper could do just that, the newcomer threw a knife on the back of the sniper's head, hitting dead center, causing the sniper to slump forward, dead. The armed man, now in a panic, decided to pull the trigger of his weapon, seemingly refusing to die without someone dying with him.

Sai's body was thrown sideways as a figure behind him physically tackled him to the side, avoiding the incoming bullet.

Breath left his lungs at the impact of the fall. His head created a thud as it hit the pavement. He opened his eyes and only saw blur. His ears are ringing from the impact and the sound of the shot. He had to rest his head for awhile until the ringing subsided and he heard a very familiar voice.

"Sai! Sai! Open your eyes!"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw his savior looming over him. The anbu is wearing an oni mask. But what stuck out the most in Sai's opinion is the man's blue hair.

"Sai? What number is this?" Asked the anbu, holding out two fingers.

Sai recognize that voice.

"Shin-nii?" He gasp, wide eyed. He knew that his big brother is part of the anbu, but he didn't expect him to be chasing after assassins.

Before the anbu can answer, three more anbu arrived at the crime scene.

"That's the last of them, over." The silver haired anbu who killed both the sniper and Sai's attacker states, pressing a button located on the headset he was wearing.

"Holy shit! Kakashi! We needed a couple of them alive for interrogation!" An anbu wearing a beaver mask exclaimed.

"A civilian's life was on the line, I had to act quickly." The Anbu named Kakashi said, gesturing to Sai, who was shamelessly gaping at them.

The last anbu, who is wearing a wooden mask, knelt down and searched the person who shot Sai (who was poetically shot by the kitsune Anbu) and the sniper.

There was a static sound and a raspy voice came out from each of the anbu's headsets.

" _-opy, Hatake-san? What happened? That last one was loud. Over"_

The kitsune anbu pressed his headset once again. "Did anybody notice? Over."

The voice spoke once again, static and all. " _No, it was drowned out by Tsunade-sama's speech. Thank Kami for that stumbling Hyuga girl, the crowd's reaction managed to hide the open fire that happened earlier. Over."_

There was another static ridden voice that came out from the headset. " _You two can gossip later, Hana. I want a full report once you get back. Over."_

"Yes, Asuma-san."

Sai blinked as Shin helped him up. He was about to say something to his older brother when the wooden anbu called to his team.

"Senpai, check this out." The wooden anbu held out a crumpled letter to the kitsune anbu.

Kakashi read the letter and scoffs, flinging it to the beaver anbu.

"It's the same as the others, they're all signed with the Uchiha symbol." The kitsune anbu said.

"Fuck them! Fuck this! This is a set up! The Uchiha have nothing to do with this! I know my clan! We are loyal to the Hokage! This is obviously a set up!" The beaver anbu ranted, tearing the letter into shreds.

"Calm down Shisui. It is definitely suspicious how all the assassins we caught today carried the same letter." The wooden anbu said, holding his hand comfortingly on the anbu's back.

Sai's eyes widen. Someone really is framing the Uchiha family. Shin noticed his expression and ruffled Sai's head.

"Don't tell this to anyone." Shin whispered to him.

"But- some people still believe that it was the Uchiha. And they're growing everyday. Even I believed those rumors!" Sai whispered back. Now Sai would have to talk to Kiba about aborting their 'Protect Sakura from the Uchiha' mission.

"We cannot claim that this is truly a set up without evidence nor do we claim that they're the culprit without confirmation." Shin states in a tone of finality as though saying that they'll discuss this later. "And what the fuck are you doing here?" Shin scolds him in his familiar 'fatherly' tone.

Sai just rolled his eyes.

"Shin, Tenzo, clean this mess up. We have to go back to HQ and deliver the live ones we caught to Ibiki-sama." Kakashi stated, looking from Shin to the wooden anbu.

"I have to debrief my brother Captain, he was almost shot today." Shin reasoned with Kakashi, who understandingly nodded his head.

"I'll help clean up, Kakashi. I have to watch out for Itachi anyways. Asuma-san asked me if could bring him one of the letters so we can trace the stamp that they used. The Uchiha only uses three stamps you see and the three of them are distinguishable from each other." Shisui explained.

"Neat, that would certainly confirm if the symbol's fake or not." Shin comments.

The anbu's nod to each other and went to do their respective duties. Shin leads Sai out of the rooftop. It was then that everything hit Sai. He was just almost killed, he saw someone die and there might be someone out there actively turning the people against the Uchiha.

Sai turned to his brother. "Thank you Shin-nii. I would have died back there."

"This is my job, protecting the crown and its people." Shin says slightly raising his mask to grin at his brother.

Sai stared at his brother. So this is his job huh. All of that excitement in a daily basis?

"I trust you Sai, let's keep what you saw and heard strictly confidential."

Sai could only swallow the lump in his throat.

* * *

The ride home was all shades of awkward. Hanabi couldn't help but drum her fingers on her seat just so she could ignore the tense atmosphere surrounding the family. She is sitting with her older sister and father, the three of them sitting in the back seat of the car. Neji stayed up front with the driver.

Hanabi couldn't take it anymore.

"It was just an accident! We seriously shouldn't get worked up about this!" She blurted out and felt her sister flinch from her loud voice.

"The Hyuga name was tarnished. She embarrassed herself in front of the Prince, our future Hokage, mind you." Neji argued in a low voice.

"He didn't seem to mind." Hanabi retorted.

"She was representing the Hyuga name. A Hyuga is focused and balanced! Not clumsy!"

"Oh look who's talking! If I remember correctly, somebody fell on his butt in the bath-"

"Hanabi." Hinata's strong admonishing voice successfully made Hanabi straighten in her seat and close her mouth. Hanabi is so used to her older sister acting as her mother that following her chastisement seems natural.

Their father, who had been quiet throughout the argument, raised a brow at this.

Silence once again prevailed in the car.

"It really was just an accident." Neji concluded as though embarrassed.

Hanabi just scoffed at him. Finally he sees logic.

They finally arrived at the manor. Their relatives slowly retreated to their quarters and stations, talking about the festivities and the Prince. Hanabi stayed beside Hinata who is walking with her head down. She saw Natsu approach Hinata and slightly bowed to her.

"Hinata-sama? Are you well?" Natsu asked.

"I'll be fine Natsu-san. Th-there's still time to do our daily cleaning? It's already morning routine was disrupted." Hinata said in a serious voice.

"No, Hinata-sama. Fortunately, the kitchen staff are free for the day as the people are too full to have dinner."

"Assign them to clean the entrance and the hallways. I shall be at the Kitchen making a light dinner in case someone gets hungry."

"Can I join you Hinata-sama?"

"Yes please."

It was then Hanabi realized just how motherly her sister sounds. She sounds like the lady of the household. In her own way, Hinata is the lady of the house, being the eldest female in the main branch. Hanabi wonders if Hinata realizes how admirable she sounds. Hanabi couldn't help but smile. It would only take a little more confidence and her sister would surely contend with Neji's authority.

The sliding door opened and their relatives bowed to the person who entered the house. Hanabi saw her grandfather striding towards them in heavy steps, in her periphery, her father straightened and opened his mouth to greet his father when it happened.

 _Slap!_

Thud.

Hanabi watched wide eyed and a whimper tore through her throat. Her sister is on the ground.

The strength of her grandfather's slap sent Hinata sprawling to the floor. Gasps of horror vibrated through the house. The Hyuga head had never hit Hinata before, and Hanabi was frozen stiff in surprise and horror.

"Hiroki! It was an accident!" An elderly woman from the branch family named Asami came to Hinata's rescue, not even giving the Hyuga head an honorific, several other Hyuga cornered and physically restrained the furious Family head as he started on a rant.

"A DISGRACE! A SHAME TO THE HYUGA FAMILY! YOU EMBARRASSED US ALL! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed, deliriously pointing at Hinata who was slumped, unmoving on the floor.

Hanabi saw her father moved jerkely running to his daughter. Her father cradled Hinata's face and gasped seeing the damage. Hinata's cheek was red and would surely bruise, but it was not what terrified Hiashi. It was panicked look on Hinata's face, her eyes glazing like a mirror, as though she can see nothing but sees everything at the same time. Her eyes darted all over the place, tears running freely down her cheeks. Her mouth opens and closes in a silent scream and plea. Her legs started jerking, kicking back like she is backing up from someone. And then she started convulsing.

Hanabi sobbed in anguish. Her sister's having an episode, a very violent one. One where she is forced to relieve their uncle's death over and over again.

Hiashi stood up and growled loudly, no one even stopped him when he swung his fists and delivered a strong punch to his father's face.

Hanabi continued sobbing, watching the whole family burst into chaos. Somebody carried her sister out of the house and probably to a car.

Hanabi winced and cried harder when her sister suddenly screamed, the loudest she had ever heard from her soft spoken sister.

A couple of people restrained her father from beating Hiroki into a pulp. Hanabi saw through blurred eyes how the old man clutched his chest and struggled to breathe. He too was taken out.

She heard her father shout to call her sister's therapist before he runs after her sister, accompanying her to the hospital.

Hanabi is still standing, at least she thinks she is, tears falling from her eyes. The memory of her sister's horrified face etched to her mind. She met Neji's gaze. His face contorts to utter shock. Like he just saw the most horrifying three minutes of his life. They probably did.

The first flakes of snow falls down the ground that afternoon.

* * *

It has been four days, four days and no news on Hinata.

"Ino-chan? Do you think Hinata-chan was so embarrassed that she'll never go out again? Do you think that's the reason for her absences?"

Ino scoffs at her classmate's suggestion. "Oh heck no, Hinata-chan's stronger than that."

"Kurenai-sensei's not telling us anything, I'm so worried." Another one comments.

The girls had gathered on Ino's table to talk about Hinata's sudden disappearance. At first they thought that it was just because of Hinata's stumble, but Ino reassured them that Hinata would surely be back the day after. But it has been three days since then, and still no sign of Hinata.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Hyuga head being hospitalised? That's Hinata-san's grandfather right?" Someone suggested.

Ino shook her head. "I'm sure Hinata-chan's father wouldn't let her skip four days of school. I mean, tou-chan said that Hiashi-sama's the one who is acting as the head of the Hyuga clan now and is the one attending the council."

"Ehhh.. Maybe Hinata-san's grandfather will retire soon."

"Still doesn't tell us where Hinata-chan is though."

The sliding door opened and people greeted Sakura as she entered the classroom from her trip to the bathroom. Kiba and Shino followed right after her, talking about a manga with a bald main character.

Kiba stopped walking, staring at Hinata's empty chair.

"She's still not here?" He whined looking at Ino like it was all her fault.

"You know, I'm getting really worried." Sakura states, taking a seat on her desk.

Chouji sits on Ino's desk, ignoring the protests of the other girls who felt like their girl talk is getting disrupted. Shikamaru also stood up and leaned on Sakura's desk.

"I miss Hinata-chan's cooking." Chouji sighed dejectedly at this.

"You know what we should do instead of whining here? Go to the Hyuga Manor." Shikamaru states, seemingly bored.

"That's right! Why didn't we think of that?" Kibe exclaims.

Ino swears that she could hear Shikamaru's eyes roll around their sockets at this and she couldn't help but laugh. And she swore that she heard someone scoff from the far side of the classroom. She swerves her head to the sound and saw Sasuke casually reading a book, not minding that most of the class are now standing around their group and he's the only one left who is not cooperating.

"Who volunteers to go?" Shikamaru asks.

Almost all hands raised up.

Shikamaru sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Idiots, we can't all go. I'll pick the two volunteers myself."

"Pick me Shikamaru! I'll bring akamaru too so we can sniff Hinata out!" Kiba volunteers excitedly.

"We're looking for Hinata, not a bomb." Shikamaru retorts, rolling his eyes. It seems that he's developing a headache.

Shino opened his mouth about to volunteer when Shikamaru shot him a scathing glare.

"And no bugs either." Shikamaru quips, causing Shino to slowly close his mouth and drop his hand.

"How about you Shikamaru?" Sakura asks, wrapping her fingers together while propping her elbows up and placed her chin on top of her fingers. Ino was suddenly struck by something. That pose is familiar…

"I'm busy. The Prince will arrive later from Hogakure. Tou-san wants to bring me to his appointment with the Prince." Shikamaru states, causing a collective 'aahs' from people.

Some of their classmates starts to volunteer until one hand rose that caught Ino's attention.

"Sai-kun?" Ino exclaimed, surprised at this.

Since the feast, Sai had been unusually withdrawn. He was often seen reading on books about 'Anbu' and going to the computer lab to use the school's computer for 'research'. He also had been sending their resident Uchiha looks. Him participating in this little mission of theirs interests Ino.

"I would like to volunteer. I have never been to a major Clan's Manor before, I'm quite curious. And I need to give back the tupperwares and utensils to Hyuga-san from the bento she gave me." Sai said with his usual creepy smile.

"Wait- the bento we ate during the festival was from her? That was good food."

Sai has never volunteered in class before. Suddenly the image of Sai teasing Hinata flashed into Ino's mind. Her heart suddenly clenched in pain. Is she jealous? Ino's eyes widen and she violently shook her head.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, confused at her friend's behavior.

No way! No way Ino's jealous! She doesn't like Sai like that. Alright Ino does find Sai attractive, he's pretty handsome after all. And she likes that amongst all her classmates, he rarely goes after her with rude comments and insensitive jokes. But that doesn't mean she likes him!

Suddenly an image of Sai meeting Hinata at her house with flowers on his hand flashed through her mind. She violently stands up and raises her hand.

"I'll go too! I know Hinata's little sister so she might help point out where Hinata is. The Hyuga Manor is huge with lots of sleeping quarters and mini houses, I mean, there's a whole clan in that area."

' _And I'm only going because I'm worried about Hinata! Definitely not because of Sai! Definitely not!'_

Shikamaru nods, satisfied with their reasons.

"Okay, you two are hired."

* * *

The bell of rang signaling the end of class. Ino waved goodbye to her classmates who are either going straight home or joining their clubs. Ino herself is going to the volleyball club, a club she shares with Sakura.

"I'll meet you at the gate after club activities." Sai said said, smiling warmly at Ino.

It's like they're going out on a date.

Ino shook her head.

"What's gotten into you today?" Sakura asked, packing up her books.

"Bugs! I'm bothered by bugs!" Ino blurted out in panic.

Sakura flinched and look around with urgency. "Is it Shino? Did he bring his bugs again?" She said as her voice rose in pitch.

"Relax, it was not those kinds of bugs."

Sakura sighed in relief, closing her bag. She turned to Ino and starting walking backwards to address her.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question ab-"

Before Ino could warn Sakura, the pink haired girl collided with the man who was running back to the classroom. Ino gasped as the two tumbled down the floor with an ummph, landing in an awkward position with Sakura on her fours and the male slumping over her.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Sakura cries in irritation.

It was then that Ino noticed who the male was and it became even more awkward than before. Sakura is in a very compromising position with freaking Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai goes through the door about to address Ino once again but sees the plastered pair on the floor.

"Oooooh! Doggy style, kinky."

"S-Sai-kun!" Ino gasped in surprise, still surprised and a bit scandalised by what she saw. She waved her hands over Sakura and Sasuke (both are standing up and dusting themselves) like she is trying to confirm what she witnessed.

' _And why are you just standing there Sai-kun!? I thought you're supposed to protect Sakura!'_

"Ino! Why didn't you catch me? I'm so sorry Sasu- I mean Uchiha-san." Sakura said, fretting over Sasuke who dropped the broom and eraser he was carrying.

It seems that he's assigned in cleaning duty today.

"It's fine, I was the one who was not watching where I was going." Sasuke answered.

Ino raised a brow at them and slowly shift her eyes to Sai who just shrugged his shoulders. She opened her mouth to tell Sasuke off when Sai placed a finger over her lips and beckoned her closer. She obeyed, still confused.

"Sai-kun what i-"

"Uchiha's harmless. I decided to skip club activities today. I was going to ask if you'll do the same. We can head to the Hyuga Manor if you want." Sai said, cutting her off.

She just stared at him, wide eyed. This day is just getting stranger.

"Wh-what?"

"You can skip Ino. I'll take over captain duty for today." Sakura chimed in, giving Ino a thumbs up.

"Wh-wha?"

"It's decided decided then! Let's not waste time." Sai said with his usual creepy smile and pulled Ino by the wrist.

Still shocked and confused, Ino looked back to Sakura who just gave her a wink, to the cleaning Sasuke who just gave her a smirk. Both disappeared from her sight as Sai lead her down the hallway to the stairs, avoiding the students who are passing by.

"You left them alone in there!" Ino exclaimed pertaining to Sasuke and Sakura. She thought Sai and Kiba had this weird thing planned where they shield Sakura away from Sasuke.

' _What would Kiba say knowing Sai-kun left Sakura with Sasuke-kun while he's in soccer practice?'_

"Ugly's leaving anyway. Uchiha's harmless." Sai says once again.

The black haired man led her to his bike, ignoring the leers and good nature teasing they received from their classmates who saw them, and stopped to unlock the bike.

"We're taking your bike? With no helmet on?" Ino asked, staring at the bike like it's going to eat her.

"Why not?" Sai answered, smirking at the slowly growing embarrassed Ino.

"I-I've never ridden a bicycle before." Ino admits with a blush.

"There's a first time for everything miss rich girl." Sai said, straddling the bike and jerked his head telling Ino to do the same behind him.

Ino's eyes widened in horror, looking at the back seat like it's going to strike at her like snake. How is she going to tell Sai that she's terrified of bikes! They're definitely not like limos.

"B-but my hair!" She whined half heartedly, trying every excuse she can think of.

Sai rolled his eyes. "You're gorgeous. Now get in before it gets late. We need to go back before your Clan fetches you here in school."

Her heart skipped a beat at his compliment. She suddenly felt shy, which is ridiculous as Yamanaka Ino is never shy. But he is smiling at her right now, his hand outstretched towards her. She couldn't help herself.

"Okay… But if I get into an accident, you'll have to deal with my clan!"

Ino sits on the back seat of the bike, wrapping her arm around Sai's waist, holding onto his jacket for dear life. She heard Sai laugh before paddling the bike into a steady speed.

Her heart beats as fast as the bike's speed (She is probably exaggerating, but it felt like it at that time). She doesn't know if it's because of her fear or her close proximity to Sai.

With the wind beating on her face, Ino watched the scenery pass by. The cars moving slowly as they pass by some frozen rice patties and and bare trees.

Konoha is divided into two levels, the Upper area and the lower area. The main city with the skyscrapers (ironically called the downtown) belongs to the upper level while the main residential area and the nature reserves are on the lower level. The Hokage Castle is located at the lower level just below the great cliff mountain where the upper area stood.

Konoha High is located in the lower area surrounded in nature. People had called it the idyllic place to study as the surrounding area is quiet, broken only by the passing cars and busses.

Ino closed her eyes unconsciously, placing her head on Sai's back, basking in the sound of the bike's wheel and the bite of winter's cold air.

"What's wrong?" Sai shouted.

"Nothing. Riding a bike isn't so bad after all." Ino shouted back.

Ino suddenly got curious.

"Why did you say that Uchiha Sasuke's harmless earlier? I thought you hate him?" Ino asked.

Sai grew silent. He stopped by an intersection and waited for three cars from the corner to turn right and clear the pathway.

"I didn't really hate him." Sai simply said turning his head slightly back. He grew quiet for awhile as though in deep thought. Almost all the cars had made a turn when he spoke once again.

"Yamanaka, where do you see yourself in the future?" Sai suddenly asked.

"In my father's position of course."

"Well, If you were given the choice, where would you be?"

Ino stared at him. Obviously she's an heir. Heirs has only one direction in life, they've resigned to that faith with enthusiasm. Unlike Kiba's sister who was free to abdicate her position because there was a spare, Ino couldn't do the same. She then remembered her younger years, back when she was in kindergarten. She had wanted to be a protector. The same urge to protect led her to Sakura whom she saved from a couple of bullies. She was suddenly filled with nostalgia remembering those younger years.

"I've wanted to become an Anbu." She whispered.

Silence prevailed before them. Sai had to paddle again when he saw that the street was clear.

"I didn't expect you to dream about becoming an Anbu! That's quite surprising for a fashionista like you." Sai chuckled good naturedly.

Ino scoffed but ultimately smiled.

"I want to become Anbu too." Sai shouted.

Ino was suddenly struck by pride. She had always thought that Sai would want to become a painter. To live a lazy life. Who knew he would want to take such a taxing job.

"That's great! Become an Anbu in my place then! I'll see you at court!" Ino said grinning ear to ear.

Sai laughed and Ino felt light.

What a strange feeling.

They soon arrived at the Hyuga compound. Much to Ino's joy, she spotted Hanabi outside of the gate. By what she can deduce, Hanabi just arrived from school based on her uniform.

"Hanabi-chan!" Ino shouted while waving both her arms causing the bike to shake, much to Sai's chagrin.

But Ino's smile waned. There was something wrong. And the best indication that 'that' was the case was when Hanabi did not smile back.

* * *

"What? Where?" Sakura exclaimed, walking back and forth in front of her royal tutor. Pressed to her ear is her red flip phone. Ino's distant voice can be heard, vibrating out of the phone's speaker.

"Sakura-sama, we must get back to our lessons." The tutor begged her wayward student.

These past years, Sakura had been greatly neglecting her royal lessons on how to become a proper Fire Lady. The regent had started to notice this negligence. Sakura's tutors had hoped that the future Fire Lady would renew her interest once the crown prince returns but it seems that this problem had stayed the same. Now the pink haired beauty is using her phone when when the Regent had forbidden it during her lessons.

"9-1 Akashiko, Hashirama, Konoha 104-8560, Hi no Kuni. That's the address? What's the room's number? 203?"

Sakura heard the opening of the door of the library but she was so engrossed in her call that she didn't mind the arrival of the multiple newcomers. The tutor stood up and bowed at the visitors.

"Hashirama Elemental Hospital, room 203, got it! I'll send flowers right away."

"You're still here Sakura? Is that Ino on the phone?"

Sakura whirled around and was surprised to see Shikamaru…

And Naruto trailing behind him casually.

Sakura winced when Ino suddenly shouted on the phone. She moved it away from her ears and answered Ino while raised a hand towards Shikamaru and Naruto who appeared curious.

"Yes that was Shikamaru, Ino. I gotta go, the Prince is here too." Before Ino can say more, Sakura had already turned off the call.

Naruto chuckled at this. "You didn't have to stop talking her just because I'm here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this and glared at the blonde, surprising the tutor, who's awkwardly standing near a desk of untouched scrolls, and Shikamaru who is not used to seeing the royal couple together.

"Like you wouldn't demand my attention, dobe." Sakura said, further terrifying the tutor for such a rude behavior towards the Prince.

But much to the tutor's relief, the Prince just laughed at the obvious inside joke.

"Is this your own weird way of showing affection towards each other?" Shikamaru asks, raising a brow towards Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura winced for just a second (but it was long enough for Shikamaru to notice) and giggled cutely.

"Ohohohoho, He likes being nicknamed with derogatory terms-" Sakura teased, waving her hand dismissively."

"Oi!"

"but seriously, Shikamaru! We need to send gifts to the hospital! Hinata was actually confined to one all along!"

" **What!?** "

Much to Sakura's surprise, it was not Shikamaru who exclaimed this. She and Shikamaru stared at the blonde Prince who is now clearing his throat from his shout.

"I mean-" cough "-how unfortunate for such a young woman to be in the hospital. What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, already back to his composed self.

Sakura stares weirdly at the Prince before shifting her attention to Shikamaru, like he was the one who asked her.

"I can't really say it in public without Hinata's consent but, it's a family problem. I didn't even know about it until now. It's truly tragic." Sakura looks down her, heart clenched in sympathy.

Why didn't Hinata tell them that her grandfather hates her? According to Hanabi, who told Ino the situation, Hinata's grandfather caused an injury to Hinata. Hanabi refused to specify the injury but it must be pretty serious to land Hinata to the hospital. Does it have to do with Hinata's stumble? She sent Naruto (Who looks like he's in deep thought) a glare. It was all his fault.

"Let's visit tomorrow at lunch." Shikamaru states also frowning.

Sakura nods at him and was about to say something else when Naruto obnoxiously cleared his throat. Sakura sent him another glare.

"That's pretty unfortunate. Maybe I can also send a get well gift for her. Can you give me the hospital's name and her room, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his eyes so sharp that it made Shikamaru uncomfortable.

Sakura blinked. "Uh.. Hashirama Elemental Hospital. Eerh, room 203."

"Yes yes, thank you. I shall take my leave."

Sakura and Shikamaru's (And the very much confused tutor) eyes trailed after the Prince as he walked out the library then suddenly bursts into a run, frightening the guards who were standing outside.

"You know what Sakura… I've only met the Prince twice and I don't understand him at all."

"I've known the Prince for almost a decade now and I still don't understand him."

* * *

 **A/N: Shit's about to go down next chapter. The next one will be fairly short. Thank you for the reviews! They fuel my soul and my drive to write!**

 **Thank you Gio for the edit!**


	4. Chapter 3: Denial

_Dear Hinata,_

 _I received your letter on my parent's death anniversary. How you timed it is beyond me. Thank you for your comforting words Hinata. They helped me get through a tough time. Now that I remember, my parent's death anniversary is also your Uncle's death anniversary. Did your grandfather give you a hard time?_

 _You know, you once told me that it would be better if you would remember what happened so you can defend yourself from your grandfather._

 _But I sometimes fear that it might be too much. What you've seen greatly traumatized you, so much that your brain decided to forget about it. Maybe there's a reason why you can't remember it? This is just my opinion._

 _This might sound insensitive but… I actually envy you. You forgot about your traumatic experience. I wished I forgot mine. Cause it still haunts me every single day._

 _You once told me that we'll go through this together. I believe you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto_

* * *

" _Stay here Hinata. Don't make a sound."_

 _Hinata nods, her body quivering in fear. She tucked her small body inside the small cabinet under a sink, small enough that only she can fit in._

 _How did a walk in the park devolved into them running for their lives and ending up inside this public bathroom?_

" _Be a good girl. Whatever happens to Oji-chan, don't ever make a sound. Promise me that Hinata."_

" _I-I promise." Hinata sniffed as tears flowed from her eyes._

 _Her Uncle let out a sad smile as he closed the cabinet. In his hurry he didn't fully close the door, Hinata can still see the white tiles of the bathroom. She saw her Uncle running out of the bathroom in a hurry and closed the plastic door with force. The faint smell of urine and newly added paint permeates the room._

 _A few minutes later there was shouting._

 _A gunshot._

 _And a scream._

 _Hinata sobbed and clamped her hand over her mouth._

 _The bathroom opened and two men and a woman entered the bathroom, dragging the groaning form of her Uncle. She had to squeeze her mouth just to keep herself from calling out to her father's identical twin. A figure who made her feel safe._

" _Did anyone notice?" The man asked his two companions._

" _I think someone did. The Anbu might be upon us soon."_

" _Not soon enough, they'll be busy with other things."_

 _The largest man turned to her Uncle. She can clearly see the blood seeping out of her Uncle's side._

" _Lets have some fun shall we." The woman gleefully laughed, taking out a knife._

 _The man laughed and grabs her Uncle's long hair, dragging him up by his hair only._

 _Her Uncle screamed in pain._

 _Hinata felt like she was in pain._

 _The woman then started cutting off his Uncle's yukata. Hinata can only see the back of the man holding up his uncle._

" _No… Noo!" Her Uncle pleaded._

" _Tell us where the girl is."_

" _N-No!_

" _Alright then."_

 _Her uncle screamed. Something dropped on the ground. Hinata saw blood splashing everywhere like water. Hinata wanted to vomit._

" _Tell us where the girl is and you'll die painlessly."_

 _Instead of obeying what they requested, she heard her uncle laugh. A gurgling sound of a man drowning in his own blood._

" _t-too la-late on th-the p-painless p-part."_

 _Her Uncle screamed again. Hair dropped in one clump, like the wig Hinata had seen her grandfather use to amuse her._

 _Hinata bit on her hand to stop herself from crying out. Her chest felt like it was burning. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath._

" _Where's the fucking girl?!"_

 _There was silence, only the dripping blood and gurgling sound remained._

" _The fucker bit his tongue off!" The woman exclaimed in astonishment._

" _Kill him! He's no use to us now."_

 _There was the swing of metal and the big man who was hiding all of the travesty moved._

 _And let her Uncle's body drop on the floor in front of her._

 _She screamed._

 _Her Uncle's scalp is missing. His mouth bleeding. Blood everywhere on his body._

 _She tried to close her eyes but she can still see him. See them._

" _Ah! There you are!"_

 _She was suddenly dragged out of the sink. She screamed and kicked, did whatever it took to escape. But to no avail._

 _The woman who was holding her grew irritated. Hinata saw the woman's hand fly down towards her._

 _Her checks stung greatly. Her jaw nearly dislodged from the force of the slap. Her eyes blurred with tears._

 _But she saw everything._

 _Everything._

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and started breathing slowly. She relaxed her body as she exhales. She distracts herself by focusing on her knights needles as her fingers followed its usual pattern. She felt her heart start beating slower. She recognizes that her attack is ending. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's it Hinata-san. You're getting better already." Her therapist praised, greatly elated by Hinata's progress.

Hinata smiles at the woman who helped her immensely these past few days.

"Will my daughter be alright?" Hiashi, who was holding Hinata's hand all this time, asked the therapist.

"Yes Hiashi-sama. As long as she can recognize when her attack is starting and follow the calming procedure, she'll be fine. Your daughter's a strong woman, Hiashi-dono. She'll be free to go home the day after tomorrow." The therapist says, sending Hinata an affectionate smile.

"Thank you, Ayumi-sensei." Hinata thanks the doctor as she leaves the room.

Hiashi sighs in relief and runs his hand affectionately upon Hinata's brow. Hinata smiled at her worried father. It has been awhile since her father had sat on her bed side and lull her to sleep by running his hand through her hair. She finds it calming.

"You are to avoid too much stress. I've already talked to your Kurenai-sensei about this."

Hinata hummed in response, sending a look on her bed stand which is already filled with flowers and chocolates that had started to arrive earlier that night.

"Ino-chan and Sai-kun came to the compound huh? I didn't want to worry them." She comments, picking up one box of chocolates and partake with the delicacy.

Hiashi chuckles and did not even reprimand his daughter's sweet tooth. He then took some truffles for himself.

"They were worried anyway. You've made great friends Hinata."

Hinata smiles, remembering her friends at school. They are very good friends. She's very happy to have them. Her smile waned remembering her latest memory. A memory that will forever haunt her life.

"Were they caught father? The ones who killed Oji-chan?" Hinata asks. This is a very sensitive topic. But now that she can remember the whole incident, she could maybe help on bringing her Uncle's murderers to justice.

Hiashi sighes. "No, we never knew who killed Hizashi. When the Anbu and I got there, they've already disappeared. We found you under a tree miles away from the park. How you got there we don't know. We assumed you escaped on your own and ran from the park to the tree."

"They were after me father. I don't remember how I escaped afterwards but they were after protected me till his dying breath." She recounted the events. She had already told Hiashi and her therapist about what she remembered. She requested for Neji to be there as he had the right to know what really happened and not just the assumption that she ran away from her Uncle's murder and did not call for help because of her cowardice. This was what the people had believed, what his grandfather believed.

It was then that Hinata realized why her grandfather was so hateful. He wanted to blame someone, anyone after seeing his son's mutilated body. And with nobody to blame, no suspects caught, he directed all of his delusions to Hinata. Her grandfather's sick. Not just physically.

It was hard revealing her story. But she felt relief after she told them the whole thing. Hiashi had burst out into tears along side Neji. Hizashi was a true hero to the Hyuga, who remained loyal to his family till the very end. He did what was right despite the torture he was subjected to. Hiashi planned to have another memorial set up for him.

She had vowed to help her father with the reopening of the investigation. Hizashi's death and Hinata's failed kidnapping was not thoroughly investigated before as the nation was distracted and was in mourning for the late Hokage and his wife.

Now that she thought about it… Could it have been a coincidence? That both happened at the same time?

" _Not soon enough, they'll be busy with other things."_

Could that other thing be the assassination of the Hokage? It can't be. It must have been a separate incident.

"I brought your box Hinata. Hanabi told me how this will help you recover." Hiashi brought out the box her daughter keeps on her bedside and was satisfied to see Hinata's eyes light up seeing the box.

Hinata immediately took the box away from him and placed it on her lap, stroking the cardboard like it was a delicate pet.

"Thank you father! You didn't try to peek right?" Hinata asked teasingly as she put the box at the side of her bed near the wall.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, I would have to leave you. It is getting late and I still have other matters to attend to."

Hinata raises her head and slightly inclines it. Her expression serene and understanding. She knows that her father will visit her grandfather's hospital. They were taken to separate hospitals as it was feared that her grandfather would have a fit.

"Jii-sama… He is dying isn't he." Hinata states.

"Don't think about him, he won't ever hurt you anymore." Hiashi says patting her head.

It has been evident to her that her grandfather's health had been deteriorating along with his was the main reason why Hinata avoided confrontation with the old man in fear that she might push him to the edge. She had endured his scathing remarks knowing that they were just the ramblings of a delusional man who was still mourning his son's death. She also knows that her father is the head of the family in anything but name. He manages the Hyuga corporation and the archeological team of the research department in Konoha. He deals with the family business and the attends to court in his father's place more often than people would like to admit. Hinata admires her father for that.

Hanabi had told her that Hiashi had punched Hiroki when the old man had slapped her and that led to the senile man to have a heart attack. A feeling of guilt crept into her heart but she immediately shook it away. The man had hurt her. He had drove his own son to punch him. She shouldn't blame herself for his own faults.

The door opened and a young man carrying a huge stack of lavender flowers, a basket of fruits and chocolates came in. The young man immediately caught Hinata's attention. There was something familiar about him. He looked to be about her age with tan skin. He is wearing baggy camouflage pants and a white tight shirt, showing off his toned biceps. Wrapped around his waist is a familiar sweater and an equally familiar red scarf. His hair is black from what Hinata can see under his cap that is lowered to hide his face.

"Delivery for Hyuga Hinata from the Haruno enterprise."

' _That voice…'_ Hinata thought, narrowing her eyes at the man, scrutinizing him.

"Ah! I forgot you are good friends with the future Fire Lady. Although sending gifts at this hour? Your friends don't sleep, don't they?" Hiashi leds the young man to where the other gifts are.

Hinata laughs, hearing the disapproving note on her father's voice. Trust her father to also father her friends.

The young man puts the gifts on the table and straightened himself. Hiashi stares at the delivery boy wondering why he is not leaving yet. He raised a brow at the boy who noticed it and cleared his throat.

"I was tasked to send a letter for Hyuga Hinata and await for her reply." The delivery boy states, digging out a letter from the small sling bag he was carrying. He then dug a paper and a pen and gave it also to Hinata.

"Oh well then. I must be off." Hiashi says watching her wrist watch. "Guards will be standing outside of your room, Hinata. Just shout if you need something." He continued but, Hinata knew it was a warning to the delivery boy to not do anything harmful to his daughter or the guards will end him.

Hinata could only nod as her father kissed her forehead and leaves. True to his word. She saw her father talk to one of his large bodyguards about guarding her room before the door closes.

She sends the young man, who's patiently waiting at a distance a smile as she places the paper and pen at her bedside to open the letter.

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _Heads up._

She snaps her head up just in time to see the young man take his cap off. Two twinkling blue eyes peers at her through his black bangs. Three scar-like birthmarks painted each of his cheeks.

It was him.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at him in shock

"Na-"

"Shhh!" Naruto placed his finger over his lips, moving to her bed. "Not so loud." he whispered.

"Y-your hair!" Hinata gasps, staring at his black hair like it was the most insulting thing she had ever seen.

"Don't worry, that's just a wig. This is part of the disguise I told you about. I usually put on skin prosthetics on my cheeks to hide the birthmarks but I wasn't sure if you'll recognize me by then." He chuckles, running a hand over his black hair to show the ends of the wig.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata asks, still shell shocked. Naruto sits on her bed near her hip, making her squeak like a cornered mouse.

"Visiting you silly." He states with a grin and playfully flicked her nose that made her turn red.

' _Calm down my heart!'_ Hinata thought when in reality, something inside her is squealing in pure joy.

"H-How did you know that I was here?" She asks, her face turning red at his closeness.

Naruto sends Sakura's gift a smirk.

"I have my sources." He chuckles.

His face then turns serious.

"Nevermind about that. How are you?" Naruto asks. His eyes shining with genuine concern.

That was when Hinata remembered her predicament. Her smile faded and she looked down.

"I-I remembered." She whispers.

She stiffened when she felt his warm large hand caress her bruised cheek with tender care. She unconsciously sighs and pressed her cheek into his palm.

"He hit you." He simply said.

She raised her head and look deeply into his eyes. She saw anger there.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Of course it matters. I'll kill him."

"-because I had a bigger issue. I remembered the accident Naruto-kun. It was a failed kidnapping. My Uncle died trying to save me from getting kidnapped. It was not an assassination like what the Anbu believed it to be, it was an attempted kidnapping."

Naruto visibly stiffened. His eyes burned with anger and concern. His eyes saw red.

Hinata blinked.

"Did they touch you? Were you hurt?" He asks, holding her close to him, wrapping her in a hug. "I- n-no don't answer. Don't try to remember. We don't have to talk about it."

Hinata shakes her head and places her head on his toned chest. His arms around her tightened.

"No, they didn't do something like what you are thinking… Thanks to my Uncle I was…" Her voice drifts off.

She was caught. She saw herself being caught. She felt the slap the woman gave her.

And then….

There was another woman… saved her….

Red…

Blood…

She groaned as her head started hurting. Her eyes started to itch and water.

"Hey? Are you okay? Let's not talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable." Naruto asks, pushing her slightly away to look at her properly at her face.

Hinata rapidly blinks her eyes to clear the itchiness away. "I-I'm fine. My eyes are just itchy."

Naruto clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "Have you been sleeping properly? There are bags under your eyes and your veins are bulging."

Hinata rubs her eyes as Naruto lets go of her and fetches a glass of water. He gives her the glass and she downs it with one go. She felt better already.

Hinata notices that Naruto had gone silent before letting out a chuckle. She lowers the glass and sees Naruto staring at the box next to her. She blushes, embarrassed, and sets the glass down at her end table.

"You really kept my letters huh." He says, reaching out to take the box. He opens the lid and snorts seeing first the jewelry he had sent to Hinata.

"Daamn, I have a fine taste in jewelry." He drawled out, raising a jewel encrusted bangle to his eye level. "I sent this to you six years ago if I remember correctly."

Hinata giggles at his self praise. She didn't have the heart to tell him what his sister had commented about his awful taste in jewelry.

"I was so angry when I found out about how much it costs." she said, remembering the little fit she had when she found out that the bangle was worth almost a million ryos.

He eyes her smirking. "That was when I found out that Hinata's a thrifty girl and I'm going to get my ass kicked if I waste money again." he then whispers "You are worth it, though."

Hinata blushed and shyly looks down at her covered lap. What is he doing? Is he flirting with her? He's engaged!

Naruto clears his throat and looks away. She peeks at him through her bangs and was surprised to see the red streaks on his cheeks.

"I-I mean you must have spent money on the yarn you used to make my sweaters right? I-I wore one tonight along with your scarf." He state, untying the blue sweater on his hips, shifting Hinata's attention to his abdomen that is greatly defined by his tight shirt.

Her face burned and she quickly looks up. She tries to erase the sight of his six pack, slightly defined by the shirt. She suddenly felt hot all over. She was struck aware of her wearing just her pajamas and being alone with a boy (Albeit her best friend) in a room. How scandalous!

"I-I'm glad you liked what I made Naruto-kun."

"I love them. Wore them every chance I get." His gaze dropped to her chest where the necklace he gave her dangles carelessly.

"I see that you like the necklace. I was afraid that I'd arrive to Konoha first before you received it."

Hinata happily smiles, touching the pendant with her fingers.

"I plan to donate it to Tsuchi no Kuni's museum someday. But I want to hold onto it first." She happily informs him, lowering her head and notices that he is still staring at her neck… Well a bit lower than her neck.

He then realized that he was caught staring and quickly averts his eyes, his cheeks burning in shame. Hinata cups her warm face and avoids looking at him. For some reason, she felt excited. She quickly berates herself at the feeling. This is an engaged man! She is not that kind of woman! She hasn't even been kissed yet!

An awkward silence dominated the room as both teens look away from each other, blushing to the roots of their hair.

Knock! Knock!

"Hinata-sama? Everything alright there?" The guard outside asked.

"Y-yes. Everything's alright. Please don't mind me. J-just writing." She explains, playing with her fingers while staring at a panicked Naruto who flinched from the knock.

Another awkward silence before Naruto finally spoke, his blush gone down.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asks, his concern coming back again. He closed the lid of the box and put it aside so he could stay focused on his friend.

Hinata nods her head and smiles warmly at him. Aside from her widely beating heart, she feels strangely calm. The calmest she has been for four days. She basked on the warm feeling she's having just from gazing at Naruto.

"I'm surprised I could easily talk to you just like I do in our letters." he admits, scratching the back of his head then frowns when he realized he's wearing a wig. "I-I mean I expected that, you know, we'd be barely comfortable with each other."

Hinata shyly nods her head. She knows where he's getting at.

But….

She had always felt comfortable around him even when they've only met each other face to face three times, not counting this night.

It was like she had always known him. There's this strange feeling of belongingness, of familiarity. She wonders if Naruto feels the same way too.

"You know what the first thing I thought when I met you was? When I saw you slumped over in tears? It was like deja vu… Like I've seen you before." he then chuckled, seemingly embarrassed by what he is admitting to.

He scratches his cheeks and shyly peers at her through his bangs. Hinata's heart flutters at the adorable sight.

"It sounds creepy, I know." He chuckles embarrassingly.

Hinata shooks her head violently. "N-no! I was thinking the same! I-I mean-"

"Hinata-sama? Is there something wrong?" The guard outside asks.

"I-I'm okay!" She immediately answers.

Naruto clicks his tongue irritatingly. "tsk! And I thought my fucking bodyguards were annoying."

Hinata gasps, clicking her fingers together like she just remembered something. "That's right! How did you sneak in here? It's-" she checks the checks the clock. "-almost midnight!"

Naruto playfully winks at her. "With the right disguise and with gullible delivery boys, I snuck in here with ease."

She giggles at his smug expression. "The regent would surely blow up once she finds out that you left without permission."

He chuckles and suddenly hugs Hinata, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"I'm so happy to see you Hinata. I've feared the worst once I heard about you being in the hospital."

Hinata felt his arms tightening around her. His warmth and scent engulfing her senses. She closed her eyes and wraps her arms across his back. His chest pressed on hers. She suddenly felt aware of him, his breaths and the beating of his heart against hers.

For a moment she forgot about Naruto being a Prince. Of him being engaged.

Right now there's just Hinata and Naruto in an embrace.

She felt his hand caressing her back. From her neck down to her spine. She unconsciously tightens her embrace. She didn't notice that he was practically on top of her on the bed, that her head had hit the pillow.

"Hinata…" He whispers in her ear. Slowly pushing up, staring deep into her eyes.

His eyes darkened with something Hinata is afraid to acknowledge. Such a deep blue, almost purple in the room's lighting. His eyes flickered to her lips and she instinctively wet them with her tongue causing Naruto to almost groan, his eyes darkened further. Her face burned red, her body felt like it was burning from his intense stare.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She whispers as her eyes droop closed. She saw his face getting closer. His eyes almost closing.

Then Sakura's face flashed through her mind.

His lips touched hers.

With great regret, she pushed Naruto off of her. She didn't even noticed that her eyes were watering. Her heart broke seeing the naked confusion and hurt on his face.

' _Naruto-kun! We were supposed to resist it! I-I can't betray Sakura-chan!'_

"Hinata, we're not together." He said, wiping her tears as they fell down her cheeks. That's when she realized she had voiced out her thoughts out loud.

Her heart broke even more. She closed her eyes and sobbed, regretting her lack of control. She had tried her best to resist, to use her guilt as fuel to resist her feelings. But she finally acknowledged it, their letters were never letters between friends. She had been lying to herself. Lying that all they had was friendship. That she wasn't betraying Sakura all along. That she doesn't know of his desire for her. That he doesn't know her desire for him. But they'll never be together, not when he belongs to someone else.

"I-I know we're not together." She sobs.

"Hinata, that's not what I mea-"

"Hinata-sama, I'm coming in!"

In a flash, Naruto was off of her.

The door opened and the guard studies the room. He suspiciously eyed the delivery boy who is standing a foot away from the bed, his sweater and scarf balled in his hands. The boy secures his cap and nods towards the guard. The guard then checks on Hinata who is holding a paper, with tears on her eyes.

"I'm sorry, the letter made me cry." Hinata assures him with a hesitant smile.

The guard then sends the delivery boy a glare. "He's overstayed his welcome." He states, ushering the boy outside.

Hinata can only watch Naruto's back as the guard roughly drags him out. He sends her a look of concern and mouths something to her.

'Trust me'

She does. But the guilt is eating away at her soul.

* * *

Naruto rips away his wig in frustration. He closed the window he had climbed in. The cold didn't bother him but he turned up his room's heater to the highest. The room is large but empty. Just like how he feels inside.

He slumps on his bed and groans, massaging his head. He felt an emptiness gnawing inside him. He only felt a flicker of warmth, something that has always been there since he was young.

He stood up and walked towards his scribe table. He sat down and decided to write note for Hinata. Anything that would ease the ache that he feels inside.

 _Beloved Hinata,_

 _Please don't deny this thing between us. Don't push me away. I can't tell you now, not on paper. But I promise I'll explain everything in due time. Trust me on this. I know we're just 16 but I'm sure of what I'm feeling. I can't ignore it any longer. I love you… Please Hinata… Send me a reply, send me anything… Reject me if you want... Just let me explain..._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto_

He closes his eyes and sighed. This won't do… He needs to see her again..

"I see you finally did it."

Naruto sighs and smirks.

"What kind of creep sleeps inside their best friend's room without permission." He glares at the person who was sleeping on the couch. "And does not turn the heater on."

"I like my room as cold as my soul."

Naruto bursts out laughing.

"Who knew that you can make a joke, Sasuke."

* * *

Hinata couldn't deal with this right now. Not after what happened last night.

"We brought Miso soup, ramen and cinnamon rolls! Your favorites Hinata!" Sakura's cheerful voice engulfed the room.

Guilt stabbed Hinata's heart like a knife.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Ino asked her as she sits on the bed with Kiba blatantly lying near Hinata's feet.

"I-I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep." She excused, calming her nerves with a breathing exercise.

The noon sun illuminated her room. Hinata was surprised when Ino and some of her classmates had arrived earlier. She was even more surprised (and terrified) that Sakura was with them with a barrage of reporters tailing after her outside of the hospital. Seeing Sakura reminded her of her guilt of what happened the night before. She decided right then and there that she will request Naruto (whenever they meet again. Or maybe send him a letter) to tell Sakura about them. About their trysts. As his fiancée (love match or not), she needs to know.

"Hinata, I offer these notes to read, they recount our precious lessons to which you will have to caught after." Shino says giving her a four notebooks.

Hinata smiles gratefully, taking the notebooks and placing them above the box. She ignored the pang of longing when she sees the box where memories of Naruto are held.

"I wrote some of that!" Kiba piped in pride.

"It's easy to notice. It's the one written like chicken scratch."

"Hey! What did I ever do to you Sai!"

"This is so bothersome." Shikamaru states looking at his wristwatch. "This visit would have to be cut short. We need to get back to school in-"

The door opens and a middle aged woman in a doctor's white coat enters. She studies the room with interest and smiles as everyone sincerely. She even bows towards Sakura once she sees her.

"Ayumi-sensei. Good afternoon! These are my friends." Hinata greets her, ready to introduce each of her friends to her doctor.

"I know who they are Hinata-sama, no need for introduction. I'm just here to check up on you." The doctor states smiling cheerfully. "To meet such influential people here, I feel honored." The doctor chuckles and waves to the teens (who waved back) and then proceeds to check Hinata with a stethoscope.

Hinata follows her Doctor's requests for her to inhale and exhale. Then to give her wrist when the doctor checked her pulse and then her eyes.

"Breathing seems normal. You don't look too pale anymore. Does your eyes still itch?"

Hinata nods. "It itched last night."

"You will have to come back for a follow up check up. Other than that, you are free to go! I'll call Hiashi-dono to tell him." Ayumi seems to be thinking of something then adds, "You know, you recovered fast Hinata-sama. For someone who had gone through what you did, I expected more severe repercussions."

' _I've seen worse.'_

Hinata opened her mouth and was about to say what's on her mind but stopped. What did she mean she've seen worse? Hinata's just 16. She hasn't seen worse. She has barely begun her life. But there's a nagging feeling inside of her telling of something.

"But anyways, take care Hinata-sama." She bows towards Hinata then to her friends.

"Thank you Doctor-san." Ino called, waving goodbye to the Doctor as she leaves the room before closing the door.

Hinata giggles seeing Kiba's reaction to the doctor.

"I dunno about you guys, but Doctors creeps me out." Kiba feigns a shiver, making Hinata almost laugh.

"Trust you to say that." Sai quips.

The others chuckles as Sai and Kiba dissolves into a banter. Hinata then noticed that Sakura's not joining in the good natured laughs and teasing. That she was still staring at the door where the doctor had left. There was something in her green eyes. Longing?

Hinata grew curious.

"Idiots! We really need to go or we'll be late." Shikamaru scolds them.

Each her friends then stood up, saying goodbye to her one by one. Sakura was the last one to say goodbye.

"You stared after Ayumi-sensei. Do you know her Sakura-chan?" She asks, curious.

Sakura looks back to their friends who are busy leaving the room, talking with each other.

"This will be our secret, Hinata, but… I... I actually want to become a Doctor. Being the Fire Lady was never my dream." She whispers to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widen. She had always thought that Sakura was content on becoming the Fire Lady. Being the Fire Lady would require you to dedicate your life to the Nation and being the Hokage's wife. It's a profession in on itself. Hearing that Sakura's vision of her future differs from what people expects of her greatly interests Hinata.

"It's our secret, okay?" Sakura winks at her

Secret… Maybe it's time to tell Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan! Narut-"

"What Naruto thinks of my dream is irrelevant." Sakura chuckles and waves off her comment. She bites her bottom lip and thinks of something for a moment. "H-Hinata, I know I could trust you."

A knife to the heart. Guilt stabbing on her chest.

"S-so I was thinking… I need advice on something and it's really important to me. You see… There's this girl, who is in an arrangement she does not want to be in. But her father greatly benefited from this arrangement. And she's afraid to disappoint him. But there's this boy whom she-"

"Oi! Sakura! Are you gonna stay there? We'll go on without you!"

Hinata opened her mouth to ask Sakura to continue.

"I'll be right there!" Sakura answers back, pushing herself off the bed and runs towards the door seemingly embarrassed on her actions.

Hinata wants to scream no, demand Sakura to come back and tell her more. But the pink haired girl is already gone with the closing of the door. She was left alone in her room, confused and elated.

She was sure that the girl Sakura was telling her about was Sakura herself. She is against the engagement, contrary to what the media wants them to believe.

She wants to know more. She needs to know if Sakura has told Naruto about her feelings. And if that's why they're being so secretive.

* * *

In an unknown location in Mizu no Kuni. A young man enters an abandoned hut. His steps were arrogant and sure. Inside the hut is another person, this one is a lot physically older than the young man. But when you look into their eyes, the young man's looks older.

"You fucked up!" the young man cursed, throwing a beeping device on the old man's foot. " You assured me that she was dead! Not only is she alive but the beast is acting up again! Just last night there was a flair! A huge fucking flair! If they find each other, If this worsens, our world will be destroyed! _They_ will come back!"

"After Minato's death, the patrol around Konoha has tightened up extremely. It has been hard laying low and trying to operate in those conditions. And you told me to prioritize the beast, not the Princess!" The old man hissed.

"How dare you try to shift the blame on me!? Do you know who you are talking to? I'm the guardian of earth! The chosen one! Your savior! When I tell you to do something, you do it efficiently! I'm the one keeping this world from falling into the hands of those white eyed shits!"

The young man continued ranting throwing things in his rage. The old man's eyes shifted to the young man's hip where a lone journal resides. The journal that might have the answers to their problems. Written on the cover of the journal is the name of the one who made all of this possible.

 _Uzumaki Boruto_

In the surface of the moon, a certain somebody hums…

After a thousand years of waiting….

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh~ teenage hormones, distracting teenagers from important matters. Winter is coming my friends, winter is coming.**

 **And who says that this is just a romance story.** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Thanks for the edit Gio!**

 **Should I up the rating and add a lemon later on?**


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

_Dear Hinata,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke's your classmate? I've met him actually. Him and his older brother. Both of them are said to be prodigies. I'm a bit intimidated by them actually. I may not be naturally gifted as they are, but I sure am a hardworker! And Pervy sage said that I'm a fast learner. Through hard work and determination, I can surpass any prodigies!_

 _Speaking of prodigies, my father was one. I must say, I didn't take after my father in that regard (Although they say that I look like my father, with with my mother's eyes shape.) In terms of attitude, I'm more like my mother. That woman was super brave and selfless (Something that I pride myself to be fufufu). I bet she would have readily laid down her life for someone else._

 _I miss them…_

 _But they won't like it if I stay stagnant and do nothing but mourn for them. They would want me to fight. Continue their legacy. So I will. I will become the best Hokage ever! Bring Hi no Kuni into a golden era like my ancestor did back in the 3rd era! Watch me okay?_

 _Hinata… I… I hope you'll be by my side when that happens._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto_

* * *

"Finally you are home." Hanabi sighs in relief, seeing her sister enter the Hyuga compound.

It was Saturday and Hinata was finally allowed to leave the hospital and return to the Hyuga Manor. She had immediately left after telling her father that he didn't have to pick her up as he was busy juggling the company and the court. Now she is taking her first steps back into her home. She slightly flinched when seeing the entrance of main house where she was struck. She immediately closed her eyes and did her breathing exercises. Her grandfather's not in the Hyuga Manor anymore. He would indefinitely stay at the hospital for his own good.

Upon seeing her, the other Hyuga's around the area flocked to greet Hinata home with a very warm welcome.

"Hinata-sama! Please let me carry that box back to your room."

"Hinata-sama, please sit down, I will fetch you tea."

"Hinata-sama, please lie down, you must be tired."

Hinata chuckled hesitatingly and refused their fussing.

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me." Hinata then bows to her relatives. "Please return to your designated posts." She states, earning a bow from her relatives as they did just that.

Natsu sighs in relief seeing that the crowd had dissipated. "I'm so glad you're home Hinata-sama. I was getting worried on how I will manage the house and the treasury while attending my post at the same time."

Hinata giggled at Natsu obvious elation. She rolled up her sleeves, ready to get back to managing the house and the treasury. Hinata is used to managing the Hyuga household. After her mother's death, she had sought the older female Hyuga for guidance when it came to the duties of a main branch female head. They had taught her that the head woman of the household would be the one who will assign the posts, supervise the everyday menu, regulate the allowances of each members and even set the curfew. Coupled that with the tutors her father hired and the constant support of her female relatives, Hinata was able to broaden her knowledge when it came to managing a large household and was able to do her duties as the eldest main branch matriarch while juggling her studies at the same time.

"I shall return to my duties immediately then."

Kenshiro, an old Hyuga member who acts as the family's driver, clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Hinata-sama. You are to take it easy today."

Hinata frowns at this. "B-but I am feeling well."

Hanabi rolls her eyes. "You must avoid extreme stress remember?"

"Hanabi, managing a household is not stressful at all. One could even say that it's very calming." Hinata holds Hanabi, who just muttered 'she's in her mom mode again'.

"How about we teach Hanabi-sama how to manage the household for the day while you take a relaxing walk in the park, Hinata-sama" Asami suggested, causing the others to nod rapidly, all eager to let Hinata take a break.

"W-what? Me manage the household!? M-me?"

"Yes, Hanabi-sama. Just imagine what will happen to the household once Hinata-sama marries and moves out of the compound. We would have to wait for Neji-sama to take home a bride."

Hinata blushes at the mention of her being married. A vision of her preparing a dinner with a certain blond by her side flashed through her mind. Her face reddened further.

"Then ask Neji-nii to get married already!"

Just like a phantom being summoned, Neji walks inside the compound from his trip to the gardens, stalks of flowers still in his hands.

"Who marries who now?" He asked, raising a brow at the gaggle of Hyuga in front of him. Such a sight with their dark heads ,silver eyes and porcelain white skin, they look like a family of mannequins.

"Hanabi-sama refuses her lessons on how to manage a household." Natsu explains.

"We want Hinata-sama to take a relaxing walk in the park."

"And Hanabi-sama suggests that you marry, Neji-sama." Another adds.

Neji sighs. "Well, I'm not getting married anytime soon so go ahead and teach her by force." He commands, waving his hand.

Hanabi's disbelieving wails echoed throughout the household as she was dragged by over eager Hyuga who are determined to make a woman out of her.

Hinata sweat drops at this.

"Relax for awhile Hinata. Hanabi might not show it right now, but I'm sure she wants you to take it easy too."

Hinata stared wide eyed at Neji at his words. Her mouth agape. This is the first time she's ever heard him talk to her directly without any venom in his voice. He was looking at her with a warm smile.

"I know I've wronged you before. And it would take awhile until I can atone for it. But I'll start now." He states, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata's heart was suddenly filled with warmth. Seeing Neji's smile, she realized just how much Neji resembles his father. Their eyes smiles with them.

She nods her head and bows towards Neji.

"Y-you're fully forgiven Nii-sama! I-I have never hated you!"

Neji smiles and scoffs to himself. "Even when I pushed you into the Koi pond before?"

Hinata laughs "I learned how to swim as a result."

Both chuckled at the memory. Unbeknownst to them, the other Hyuga who saw the exchange were teary eyed.

"At least there's one person who does not dislike me anymore. For some reason, the Prince keeps sending me glares. I wonder if I had done something to insult him." Neji recalls, stroking his chin in wonder.

Hinata notes to herself to talk to Naruto about that.

* * *

Naruto walks down Konoha with a spring in his step. Another successful escape. With his disguise on, sneaking out of the castle by blending in with the tourists was a piece of instinctively reached for his cheek where he can feel the prosthetics that hides his most defining features (which are his birthmarks). He remembered his mother explaining to him why he has those birthmarks while his other relatives don't. Her explanation was that she had an obsessive fascination with foxes back when she was still carrying him in her womb. She had even adopted a fox (whom she later released back to the wild) and that fox never left her side while she was conceiving. And that supposedly carried on to her child and now he (Naruto) has tilted eyes like a fox and some whiskers to boot.

No matter what the real reason is, he's just happy that he's as agile and clever (as a fox) when it comes to sneaking out the castle unnoticed. It was a good thing that Tsunade and Jiraiya believed his lie that he is still sick with a cold. Well, he was yesterday and it was all because motherfucking Sasuke did not turn the heater on (He refuses to acknowledge that it might have also been caused by him sneaking out at 11 pm to visit his silver eyed Hyuga. Whom he kissed and was rejected but that's okay because he'll meet her again and he'll explain and then they'll *censored*. He really should stop thinking about it for awhile because a certain something gets excited when thinking about Hinata).

Now he's in downtown Konoha, walking amongst the civilians who are going through their daily lives. Just a few minutes ago, he left the train station that connects Lower Konoha to Upper Konoha. There is actually 4 stations connecting the two areas. Another link between the two is the inclined road where most cars drive through. There's also the Thousand Steps of Heaven located just behind the castle. Those who takes the stairs are only after the scenic route though and it is not advised to those who are going to school or work.

Naruto is amazed at just how easily he blends in with the crowd. No one sent him a second glance, no one recognizes his blue eyes. In away, it is freeing. As the Prince, eyes are always on him, scrutinizing his every move. But he had already come in terms to that. Becoming Hokage is his dream, his legacy. A responsibility he is willing to take.

Lost in his musings, Naruto did not notice the young man who was quickly dodging the crowds until the man bumped into him. The young man's books spilled to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" The young man hissed, dropping down to collect his things.

"How about you watch where you're going.." Naruto mumbles, clearly irritated but was still helping the man pick up the books.

Naruto then notices a black journal. Written on the cover (In pink) is the name Uzumaki Boruto. Naruto picks up the journal and studies it. It looks very old. The pages on the side are already yellowed. It is not rotting though. Naruto racked his brain, trying to remember who Uzumaki Boruto was. But before he can divulge further, the young man snatched the journal and glared fiercely at him.

"Mind your own business." The man hissed, turning back and angrily walked away.

Naruto frowns at the rude behavior but moves on. He made a mental note to go through his books to see who Uzumaki Boruto was. The name seems familiar, very very familiar, it feels like the answer is just on the tip of his tongue. He also noted the young man's face. The young man had ash-brown hair, a common hair color in Konoha. He felt like it might prove to be important later on. He also notes to contact Shikaku for future references on Uzumaki Boruto.

He was about to turn to the right (planning to make his way to the market) when his phone vibrates. He opens his phone and sees Sasuke's name (SasukeTeme :D) on the screen. He looks around and beelines it to an alley. He accepts the call looking around, checking if anybody is watching.

Located between two buildings, the alley is a lot darker than the sidewalk outside. But Naruto had more problems than a shady looking alley.

"What do you mean by- right now? I'm at the upper area." Silence. "So I have to go down again? Oh come on." silence. "Wait- that park, that's near the Hyuga Compound right?" Naruto's face then reddens at what Sasuke says over the phone. "I'm not gonna sneak into her house, teme. I don't even know if she was discharged from the hospital yet." Silence. "I was not able to inquire. But whatever, I'll see you there."

He turns off the phone and turns to leave the alley when he sees three figures blocking the exit of the alley. His first thought they were assassins but he realized that he's in a disguise and the figures are all wearing punk clothing while carrying a baseball bat laced with nails sticking out in angles. A local gang.

He nearly rolled his eyes at the sheer absurdity of his predicament. This is so just like him, getting caught in ridiculous situations. He mentally noted to tell the Anbu to investigate these gangs and if they're a threat towards civilians.

"What do we have here? Lost in our turf aren't you?" One of the punks states, chuckling to himself.

' _This is actually my turf. In fact, the whole nation is legally my responsibility.'_ Naruto thought, rolling his eyes at the punk's claim.

They're definitely threats towards civilians.

His eye rolling did not go unnoticed by one of the punks who pushed himself off the wall and pointed the bat towards Naruto.

"Arrogant bastard aren't you! How about we break your bones!" one pipes in

"We are the bringers of terror in this turf." Another one comments.

"Hand over your valuables and you can pass through." The last one gives the ultimatum.

Naruto gaped at them.

"Oh come on, you guys are seriously blocking my path and threaten me in broad daylight. Do it at night- wait, don't threaten civilians at night, I'm quite fine that you're threatening me instead of an innocent bystander- wait, I am an innocent bystander!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Naruto face palms himself, not only are they painfully edgy but they're illiterate as well!

It was obvious to them that Naruto is not going to hand over his valuables. They sent each other a look and a nod. The three of them advanced towards him, bats slightly banging on the wall creating a light ping.

Naruto could only sigh in exasperation. "You just had to choose me as a victim." He sighs once again.

"Alright."

In a split second the punk nearest to Naruto swung the bat to his head. Naruto crouched down to the ground, placing both hands flat on the surface. He drops down to his right hip, his left leg extended as he quickly turns his leg counter clockwise in a fast pace, snagging the punk's foot on his ankle, swiping him off his feet. The punk drops down his back with a clunk and a loud groan. Naruto completes his turn and slides up his feet, his knuckles up and ready to punch whoever decided to go next.

The punks stared at their companion with wide eyes. Unfortunately, they didn't get the memo as both decided to attack simultaneously, bats raised in a downward swipe. Time seems to slow down as Naruto slides his back foot behind his front foot, heels painted at his opponent and his eyes at the punk on the right. He then delivers a strong side kick to chest of the right punk, who flew back with an ummph, letting go of the bat as it flew forward in momentum, then quickly dodges the bat which was coming to him. He straightens up, body facing the remaining punk, whose body's bent from the downward side and delivered an axe kick on the punk's back. He snatches the bat in midair and points it too the first punk, who was struggling to get up the ground but stops, seeing the nailed bat pointing up his eyes.

It all happened in less than a minute.

Someone outside of the alley noticed this and was gaping at the spectacle as she fished for her phone, ready to record Naruto and the two groaning downed men and one terrified punk.

Naruto shook his head and gave the person a wink. The woman blushed, nods her head and continued walking.

"W-who are you?" The remaining punk asked as Naruto kicked away the bat out of his palm.

"Someone who doesn't like delinquents in Konoha." Naruto answers with a smirk. "Pick up your buddies and expect the Anbu to come knocking on your door. If you don't get out of my sight I'll have this bat embedded on your head."

The punk nods his head in fear and scrambles to run away, the two punks who are still groaning in pain must have heard Naruto's threat and also scrambled up and leaves in a dizzied zigzag manner.

' _ **Behind you'**_

Naruto turned just in time for him to hear three lazy claps. Walking towards him is an Anbu wearing a kitsune mask, his silver gravity defying hair the only feature to be seen in his black clad body.

"That was impressive Naruto-sama."

Naruto gapes in astonishment.

"How did you- have you been following me this whole time, Kakashi-sensei!? Does your team know? Why didn't come and help me?" Naruto asks. He suddenly fears that his cover has been blown, that Jiraiya, Asuma and the others know about his escapades. Do they know about his visit with Hinata? Did they see him kiss her? Oooh he's so gonna kill them!

"Relax Naruto-sama, Yes, I have been following you, it is my job after all. No, I'm the only one who knows about this disguise of yours. And I didn't intervene cause I wanted to see my student's progress. Pretty impressive I must say. You might even end up in a tie when sparing Sasuke at this point." Kakashi explained, not even bothered by the furious Prince in front of him.

"Did Sasuke tattle on my disguise?" Naruto asked, cursing the odds.

"Nope, I beat it out of him when I noticed you missing three nights ago."

Naruto sighs in relief knowing that Kakashi didn't follow him to Hinata's (and just noticed that he was missing from his room) but winced at the mention of Sasuke getting a beating.

"You are one harsh Master." Naruto comments.

"Sasuke's an Anbu in training. He needs to learn how to take beatings. There will be worse to come." Kakashi retorts lazily.

Naruto sighs. "Anyway, arrest those local gangs. Even slight skirmishes that threatens the safety of my people needs to be dealt with."

"Of course, Naruto-sama."

"Don't call me Naruto when I'm in this disguise Kakashi-sensei. It's Menma, Uzumaki Menma!"

Kakashi eyes him from top to bottom. "There are no black haired Uzumaki. You look more like an Uchiha with that hairstyle. In fact, that hair looks it has been pulled straight out of Sasuke's head."

"Believe me, I have been tempted to pull his hair off before."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Ahh, how time flies. It's like it was just yesterday since I came across the two of you wrestling your heads off in that dusty courtyard in Kirigakure eight years ago, you screaming your throat out about the Uchiha killing your parents."

Naruto blanched. "I was young and jaded! Anyway, any news about the Uchiha impersonators?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Sasuke can tell you. You're meeting up with him after all."

"Please don't follow. And don't tell Pervy Sage and baa-chan about this." Naruto requests.

"Should I treat that as a command?"

"Yes."

Kakashi shrugs then runs back to the alley walls, parkouring his way up the building and disappears from Naruto's sight.

Naruto was left staring at the spot where Kakashi stood.

"Why are all my mentors so weird?"

* * *

The winter air is fresh. Patches of snow littered the park's ground. Sitting on a cold bench in the edge of the park, Hinata observed that there were not that many people visiting the place. Hinata can see Konoha's elementary school from where she is sitting. Memories of her second meeting with Naruto filled her mind. She had already come to terms that her second meeting with Naruto had been the catalyst of her falling for him.

Naruto… For two full days she has been confused. Her moral views challenged by her circumstances. She remembered her talk with Sakura and the probability that Sakura does not have feelings for Naruto. In some way, it made her feel less guilty. But at the same time, was it immoral for her to share a kiss with an engaged man even when said man's fiancé was not in love with him? But then again, she wasn't even sure that Sakura really wasn't in love with Naruto. She had only told Hinata that their engagement wasn't wanted. And what about Naruto's feelings? Was the kiss confirmation that their feelings are mutual?

So many questions. So much confusion. Hinata sighs in exasperation. She closes her eyes and decides to clear her mind and just relax. She takes in the cold air before deciding that she'll return to the compound soon to return to her duties, whether her relatives likes it or not. With that extra distraction, she can cleanse her mind of thoughts of romance for the time being.

She was about to stand up when she heard two familiar voices.

"He started pressuring me again. Do you know why the sudden urgency?"

"It's not really my secret to tell."

Hinata ducks behind the bench. She stared at the couple who are walking hand in hand a couple of meters away from where she's at. She immediately recognized Sasuke, who is only wearing a blue muffler, a wool jacket underneath a thick trench coat, thick pants and boots. The woman who's walking with him is less recognizable with her hair tucked into a beanie, her eyes covered in sunglasses and her lower face covered in a surgical mask.

So this must be Sasuke's mystery are going on a date in the least popular dating spot in Konoha? Must like the privacy. Hinata was ready to go out of her hiding and just won't mind the two, giving their deserved privacy when the two started talking again.

"You know, this is one of the main reasons why a marriage between him and me is such a bad idea. We just don't click at times. He's a better friend to me than a lover." The woman states.

Hinata's eyes widen.

' _Marriage?'_

"Did the two of you try to become a couple? Before we got together, I mean." Sasuke asked the woman.

Hinata suddenly felt awkward and immoral listening in on a private conversation. But the two are talking loudly (probably because the park is basically deserted and they haven't noticed Hinata yet as both are so engrossed with each other.)

"We did. But it failed even before it started. We'd argue about random things and were both in love with other people. I was already smitten with you and he was at his happiest writing those letters for his pen pal."

' _Pen pal?'_

Hinata's eyes widen once more. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Shock engulfed her whole body.

No way!

No no way!

No no freaking way!

She finally recognized the woman's voice!

It's Sakura! The same Sakura that was engaged with the love of her life!

So many emotions went through Hinata. Happiness, anger, disbelief and most of all pure unadulterated shock.

Sakura must have spotted her as she stopped walking, her eyes must have widen underneath her eyeglasses. She must have also read Hinata's shocked face and put two and two together, that she just recognized Sakura and Sasuke. She pointed at Hinata with trembling fingers.

"Hi-Hi-Hina-"

Sasuke whirled his head to Hinata's direction. Sakura saw Sasuke's face contort into shock, the most emotion she had ever saw him make.

Shocked silence wafted around them. The two parties just staring at each other in suspended disbelief.

As if it couldn't get any worse, a certain someone runs up to the couple, his black hair and prosthetic hidden cheeks did not do much to hide his identity from Hinata, who had already memorized the certain shade and twinkle of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys! I ran into some punks and they- HINATA?"

That was the last straw, too much shock for the day. Hinata's vision dimmed and the last thing she saw was her dear Naruto running towards her as she fell to the bench she was sitting on.

* * *

The first thing Hinata noticed is that the room was warm and that there's someone fanning cold air at her face.

"This is all our fault Sasuke-kun! I didn't notice she was there! How did she recognize us?" A female voice said.

"Hinata's pretty sharp, you know. One of the things I like about her tte-bayo." Another piped in, this one is a lot closer to her, probably the one who was fanning her.

"Secret's out, what are we going to do about it?" A deeper voice piped in nonchalantly.

"I was going to tell her. But I didn't expect her to find out this way."

"Eh? Hinata's really your pen pal? Wow! Who would have guessed? I was going to tell her myself you know, I got tired of keeping things from Ino and just wanted an ally to tell my secrets to. And based on Hinata's repertoire in keeping secrets, I figured out that she's the perfect candidate. I should have put two and two together, I mean both of you have secret pen pals, now it seems so obvious to me."

"Naruto also snuck out the other night to visit her at the the hospital you know. Just imagine the things they did there."

"Aaah~ Our little Naruto is growing up Sasuke-kun. We raised him well."

"Will the two of you quit ganging up on me for once!"

"Eh~ he's blushing. So cute."

Hinata opened her eyes. The room has a colorful ceiling. She soon realized that it is a painting of the sun and blue sky. Hovering slightly above her is Naruto without his wig, his blond hair in disarray. He still has his prosthetics on said prosthetics is much more noticeable now that his face is reddening while the fake skin remained tan. She turns her head to the side and saw Sakura laughing at Naruto, her short pink hair free from her beanie. Sasuke sat a bit farther from both of them, also smirking at the reddening Naruto.

Hinata grew confused for a second before it all came back to her.

Sakura is Sasuke's secret girlfriend.

Naruto knows this.

She suddenly sat up (frightening Naruto off the bed) and gaped at the three of them. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

"Woah there Hinata, take it easy." Sakura was immediately at her side, caressing her back comfortingly.

"Y-y-you!" Hinata stuttered.

"She's owed an explanation, dobe." Sasuke tells Naruto, who glares at him as he dusts himself up.

"Leave me alone with her then." Naruto states.

"How about I explain things to her Naruto. It's better if I'm the one who will tell her everything. A girl to girl talk." Sakura requests.

Naruto went quiet for a while, staring worriedly towards Hinata, who is still visibly confused. Sasuke nudges him and jerks his head to the door. Both males left the room in silence.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Sakura asks, gathering Hinata's thick black hair to one side of her neck.

"Wh-what's happening Sakura-chan? I-I'm confused." Hinata stutters, tears gathering in her eyes. Hinata berates herself for being so emotional but she can't help It. The immense relief in her guilt free heart drove her to tears. She and Naruto have a chance!

Sakura sighs before going in to her story. "It all started at summer of our junior high. I was sent to Sunagakure to formally meet Naruto. I also met Sasuke there, both of them were studying under this man named Hatake Kakashi you see. I know you know who I'm talking to."

Hinata nods her head. She remembered Naruto telling her about his first martial arts teacher before that person named Gai.

"Well, let's just say that I was more attracted to Sasuke-kun than the man I'm supposed to marry. As Naruto and I grew older, we both realized that we're not really that compatible. I… I want to break off the engagement. But… My father." Sakura sighs and looks down. "You see… Before the whole engagement, my tou-chan was struggling with his business. He made multiple loans and was in debt. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to provide for Kaa-chan and I. But when Sarutobi-sama asked my family for an arranged marriage, they saw it as an opportunity to ensure that I'll have a good life. After that, father's business boomed and he was able to build his own company, his enterprise."

Sakura paused for a while to take a few breaths.

"I-I'm afraid to tell him my plan to break off the engagement. Not when that engagement skyrocketed his business. What would happen to my father? He would be so disappointed. But at the same time, I don't want to be married to someone I didn't love. To be stuck in a position I didn't want. To miss reaching my dreams as a Doctor."

Hinata looks down. She knows that feeling so much. The fear of disappointing their loved ones. The hurt she had always felt back when she was young whenever her grandfather sent her his scathing disappointed looks. She was being selfish again. Letting Sakura go through this just because she wanted Naruto all for herself.

But then she remembered her father's warm gaze. His understanding and supportiveness back in the hospital when she was at her lowest. How he had sacrificed his father's good graces for justice for his wronged daughter. Surely the love of a father for his daughter will trump the love for materialistic gain.

"Sakura-chan… Maybe you need to discuss this with your father. I'm sure he would listen to reason. Your father sounds like he only wants the best for you. But… Sakura-chan seems to be the kind of person who knows exactly what's best for her."

Sakura smiles at that. Tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know. I've decided. Now that you're in the picture, I shouldn't drag this on longer than necessary. You and Naruto deserve to be happy, as well as Sasuke-kun and I."

Hinata blushes at the mention of her and Naruto. "M-me an-and Na-Naruto-kun a-are not!" She stuttered.

Sakura laughs. "Oh don't deny it! Naruto wouldn't shut up about his 'sweet pen pal'. And you have the look of a woman in love."

Hinata looks down, blushing but there's a smile on her face.

"I feel so relieved to be telling someone else about my dilemma! Someone other than Sasuke-kun or Naruto that is." Sakura sighs in happiness, wiping away a few straight tears of relief. She looks like the weight she has been carrying was lifted.

Hinata smiles back at Sakura. For some reason, she felt a lot closer to her now. Sakura is now her confidant. Hinata then realized that the room she's currently in is very much unfamiliar to her. It has a beach theme in it complete with wicker furniture and bright light bulbs.

"Sakura-chan? Where are we?" She asks.

Sakura winced. "Well, we panicked when you fainted so Naruto carried you to the closest hotel possible, which turned out to be… Well…. A love hotel."

Hinata colored profusely. How embarrassing! If her father finds out!

As if reading her mind, Sakura immediately reassured her. "Don't worry! Nobody noticed who we are, well, maybe Sasuke but he doesn't really care if someone recognizes him, thus the rumors at school. The boys are probably at the other room. The reception table mistakened us for couples in a double date you see."

That made Hinata even redder but a laugh came out of her lips at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. Soon, both girls ended up laughing.

That was what Naruto and Sasuke came into when they entered the room, two girls hysterically giggling.

"Hinata? You okay?" Naruto asked, eyeing Hinata's face.

Hinata just nodded and gave Naruto a wide smile.

Naruto stood at the door hesitatingly. Sakura could only roll her eyes.

"Hug her you idiot." Sakura commanded, pushing herself off the bed and making her way to Sasuke.

With that, Naruto ran and basically dove to Hinata, hugging her as she hit the bed with a squeak.

Sasuke could only gag. "For Hagoromo's sake, are you that desperate Naruto? You didn't even wait till we can leave the room before you fucking maul the poor girl."

Naruto colored and let go of Hinata so he could glare at his best bud.

"Fuck you! Fuck you fuck you fuck you! You're just jealous that my girl has boobs while yours is flat!"

Hinata squeaked but her thoughts were more of the 'my girl' comment than the boob one. While Sakura looked like she's about to kill someone.

Sasuke just scoffs. "Are we bragging now? Shall I tell you about my girl's perfect ass?"

"Okay that's it! Both of you OUUT!" Sakura physically pushes the males out of the room.

"B-but Sakura-chan, I haven't said hi to Hinata yet."

"OUT I say! OOOOUT"

* * *

Hinata walked side by side Naruto eeer… Menma (he was adamant that they call him that while he puts his black wig back on) as they made their way to her house. Sasuke and Sakura had requested that they'll stay at the hotel for awhile (Hinata doesn't want to think what they will do there.). Sasuke had requested that they'll meet each other in the park the next day to discuss important matters. Naruto had requested that Hinata will be part of the discussion, saying that she's part of team now, whatever that means. She silently prayed for Sakura, who had decided to talk to her father tonight.

"Is it really necessary for you to walk me home, Naru- I mean Menma-kun?" Hinata asks bashfully.

Naruto is holding her hand, lacing their fingers together. Such an intimate act made her heart beat fast. A warm calm feeling spreads all throughout her body.

"Yup! You might faint again. I mean, you just left the hospital. How's your nerves by the way?" He asks swinging their laced hands together.

"I'm fine. Ayumi-sensei's advice on how to prevent an attack is very effective."

Naruto chuckles. "Your psychiatrist sounds like a good woman. You should meet mine, he's the Yamanaka head and is scary when he wants to be."

"Na-Menma-kun? How are your episodes?" Hinata asks, completely worried for him. It is not only her who was dealing with a traumatic past.

"Far in between. I can handle it." Naruto assures her, pulling her closer to him.

There were almost at the compound now. He stops before they arrived and reaches for her other hand, holding both close to his chest.

"Hinata. Sakura told you everything right?" He asks. His eyes warm.

"Yes… N-Naruto-kun I-"

"I know…"

Both stared at each other. Naruto ducks down to capture her lips with his.

Her heart is beating so fast that she is sure that he can hear it as well. His lips are soft and warm. Very very warm. His tongue darts out and pries her lips apart. She opens her mouth with a satisfied sigh. His tongue dances with her shy ones. Smiling when she becomes bashful and breaks the kiss but he dives in once again. Her hands left his and shyly ventures from his arm, to his biceps, up to his shoulders before looping around his neck. His tongue sought hers hungrily, his breathing quickened in excitement. Hinata had to tiptoe to reach his lips in a comfortable angle, his arm loops around her waist, pulling her plastered to his body while holding her up as their kiss deepened. Her body tingled with an unfamiliar feeling she later recognized as sexual desire…

"Hinata… The things I want to do to you." Naruto whispers, his eyes dark with desire. She shivered in excitement.

"The things I want to do to you as well." That was not Hinata.

Both quickly push off of each other and stare wide eyed at the new comer who is glaring daggers at Naruto.

Hiashi stood outside of his car, ready to pummel a certain someone to the ground.

"Uhhh… Hyuga-san…" Naruto stuttered out his body felt like it was doused in cool water.

Hinata blushed and struggled to form words. She decided to introduce Naruto first. "T-tou-sama! This is my-"

"Hiyaaa! Hyuga-san, I'm Hinata's pen pal, Uzu-Uchiha Menma." Naruto mentally hit himself for almost blurting out Uzumaki. There is no black haired Uzumaki. Well, maybe someday a little Uzumaki girl with Hinata's black hair and his blue eyes would be born an-

"Uh-huh." Hiashi commented impatiently, still glaring at Naruto.

Naruto sends Hinata a comforting smile, when he noticed that she's getting more and more nervous. He then bowed his head deeply towards Hiashi (Hinata sputtered at the sight as a Hokage does not bow so deeply to anyone).

"Please allow me to court your daughter! I love her! And I would like to spend my days with her and shower her with affection for the rest of my life ."

"I-I love you too…" Hinata answers teary eyed. The driver looked teary eyed as well.

'Is he asking me permission to court or her hand in marriage?' Hiashi thought as he rolls his eyes, finding the whole thing ridiculous. But looking at his daughter's radiant face…

"No sex till marriage." Hiashi simply says and goes back to his car.

The teens watch Hiashi's car move away until it is just a speck in the distance.

Finally, Naruto spoke.

"Damn… That's too bad."

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

The young man watched the pictures of two teens kissing in the snow in his phone. He texted his spies to leave the area before the Anbu's detects them.

"The Princess has a new beau huh? That's good. As long as she stays away from the that whiskered beast she is not a problem at all. Has the beast left the palace?"

"No. He also did not attend the evening court gathering. The regent thinks he is sick." The old man reports, twirling an ancient kunai with his fingers.

"As expected. Tapping into _that_ power sometime's causes illness from a container which is not ready."

The young man then opens the journal that was on his hip. The old man eyes the journal.

"Why not just burn it? The journal I mean. If you are so afraid of people finding out the secrets within it." He asks.

"This journal isn't just a map! It is a tome of knowledge. Knowledge that I will need to control the beast if ever he loses control. He is evil incarnate. According to the diary, he had destroyed Konoha before."

"Loses control? Destroyed?" the old man gasps.

"Yes… And for that… For the sake of your beloved Konoha, you must kill Uzumaki Naruto."

The old man was uncertain. His hands shook in fury and determination. For the sake of his beloved Konoha he must kill its future Hokage.

Shimura Danzo stared at the kunai in his hands. He knows what he must do.

* * *

 **A/N: And so the secret relationships begins. We are almost half way of part 1 of the story guys! The romance part might become a subplot (Instead of the main plot) later on but don't worry, the lemon will come, and so will the fluff. Next chapter might be delayed (because my editor will go on a trip) till next week but we'll see.**

 **Thank you Gio for the edit!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I really love reading what you guys think of the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 5: Consequences

_Dear Hinata,_

 _I just found something more boring than paperwork. History lessons. Pervy sage hired this really busty woman from Kirigakure who talks like Tsunade-baachan at times, her name is Terumi Mei. She keeps rapping my knuckles when I get things wrong. But she's really knowledgeable when it comes to Konoha's history from the 4th era onwards._

 _Did you know that Konoha got destroyed during the end of the 3rd era? Mei-san believes in the theory that it was because of a cosmological tragedy but I prefer the version where an alien from another dimension trashed the place and my great great great great great (many greats) grandfather (Forgot his name but it started with a B) was the only one who managed to defeat him. He's so badass! I'm so proud of my ancestor._

 _Did you also know that the Hyuga Clan's 4th era founder was actually an Uzumaki? That means that the Hyuga Clan are more closely related to the Uzumaki's than I had ever thought. And that also means that the famous Nanadaime Hokage was married to a Hyuga! That Himiko was a Hyuga! How awesome is that Hinata! Maybe… Well… It would be interesting if history were to repeat itself.. I mean… nevermind._

 _Anyway, as you can tell I'm more interested in the 2nd era and the 3rd era rather than the 4th era onwards. They say that there were shinobi then. Of course it hasn't been proven yet from archeological findings, but just imagine if it was true!_

 _So I send this weapon called a Kunai, it is said that this was one of the shinobi's most basic weapon. Use this to protect yourself from your demons and nightmares. Just please don't cut yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Naruto_

* * *

" _Ne~ Sakura, I'm going to become an Anbu someday and defeat bad guys. What are you going to be?"_

 _Sakura shyly ducked her head away from Ino's scrutinizing gaze. Both are sitting on an animal shaped chair outside of their kindergarten, waiting for their parent's to pick them up._

" _I w-want to be as useful as Ino-chan when I grow up." She decided._

" _Useful?"_

 _Sakura nods her little head. "Yes. I had a dream once, that I had magic glowing hands that healed people. I-I want to be that kind of person."_

 _Ino clicks her fingers, figuring out what Sakura must mean. "Ah! Like a Doctor!"_

" _Yes!"_

 _Her view shifted and the kindergarten faded. She is now standing in a courtyard wearing thick clothes in such heat. She is staring, open mouthed, at the grinning blond in front of her._

" _Sakura, this is Naruto-sama, your future husband." Her mother introduced her._

 _The blond boy's smile faded as he shot his caretaker a confused look. Then his eyes widened in disbelief. It was obvious to her that the Prince was not happy. She felt rejected and sad._

" _Naruto-sama, behave properly." The scary looking silver haired man with a mask covering his mouth admonished the openly disagreeing Prince._

" _I don't want to get married to her!" The Prince whined, glaring at the man._

 _Sakura felt even more embarrassed, she had waited for this day where she'd finally meet her Prince Charming, but now her happily ever after is fading… But before Sakura can tell the Prince what's exactly is on her mind, a black haired boy came bounding in with a satisfied smirk on his face, his full attention is on the uncomfortable Prince._

 _Sakura felt like she was struck by lightning. She had seen him before, she knows him. Her heart screams that it is so._

" _Naruto's screaming like a girl." The black haired boy teased._

" _Shut up Sasuke Teme!"_

 _Sasuke, that's his name. Deep in her heart she knew that. It was then that Sakura understood why the Prince don't want to marry her. Her anger for him faded and she suddenly wanted to join him in his rant._

 _Because Sakura went to Suna expecting to meet her Prince Charming, but what she found was her dream._

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked up to her house. The walled mansion protects the Haruno family from the paparazzi that plagues Sakura's life. The door opened and maid was shocked to see her alone and without a driver.

"Sakura-sama! Where have you been?" The eldest and nicest maid that her parents employed, Sawako, asked welcoming Sakura in.

"I was hanging out with my friends. But anyway, Is… Tou-chan home?" She asked, taking off her beanie and jacket off to welcome the warmth of the heated home.

"Kizashi-sama is in his office. Would you like some hot tea Sakura-sama?"

Sakura shook her head, refusing the tea. She has one track in mind right now and that is to confess everything to her father and hope for the best. She can't wait any longer, not when Hinata and Naruto's happiness is on the line. Not only that, Hinata would surely make a better Fire Lady than she will, she has no patience in running a household or worse yet an entire nation. Her goals does not coincide with the duties of a Fire Lady. And she needs to let her father know that.

Sakura makes her way to the second floor of the mansion with a fierce look on her face. She didn't even notice the envious looks she garnered from her mother's maids. It is nothing new that some of the helpers her mother had employed secretly abhors Sakura. The moment she was dubbed as one of the most beautiful women in Konoha, she had been the subject of envy for most women in Konoha. Unfortunately for Sakura, her mother likes the people in the house as she and her father are often not home (Her father to his company and her to the castle). It often makes Sakura feel guilty, her mother had surrounded herself with these strangers to cope with the fact that her family is not home. But Sakura will remedy that. Once she's free of this engagement, she can finally stay with her mother for as long as she likes, maybe even take trips.

"Eh? Sakura? I thought you were are at the castle?" Her mother called in surprise as Sakura makes a turn.

"Kaa-chan… I have something to tell you and Tou-chan." Sakura immediately went straight to the point.

Mebuki hesitatingly nodded her head. The maids started murmuring behind them as Sakura enters the office with her mother.

There, pacing around his desk with a phone on his ear, is Sakura's father, Haruno Kizashi.

"-shareholders and the a-" Her father notices them and quickly notes Sakura's serious expression.

"I-I'll call you back." he turns off the phone and smiles at Sakura. "Sakura dear, What's wrong?"

Sakura took a deep breath. This is it. The moment she has been waiting for… No more delays, no more cowardice..

"I want to break off the engagement."

Silence...

"I don't want this engagement."

Silence…

"I want to break it off while there's still time. While my official training is still premature."

"We know."

Sakura eyes widen. She stares at her father is who is just calmly twiddling his thumb, smiling in a calm manner. For a moment there Sakura's heart soared. They know! They understand! She will finally be free!

"You are going through a phase. It will pass. You are to marry the Prince and that's final."

And her heart plummets…

"What!?" She exclaimed, confused. She shot her mother a look, then her father. Both her parents has a solemn look on their faces, like they're staring at a child who is having a temporary tantrum.

"Y-You knew? All this time?" Sakura gapes, tears starting to collect at the corner of her eyes. They knew? They knew but they didn't do anything?

"Think of your future Sakura. The Fire Lady is the highest rank you can get in Hi no Kuni. You'll be secured for the rest of your life." Mebuki explains, her face filled with concern.

"I-I don't want security, I want to make my own path!" Sakura cried, her heart shattering by the minute

"Don't be selfish Sakura, you are most qualified to be Fire Lady. You are a smart woman and influential even at your school. Konoha will prosper in your hands." Kizashi assures her.

"N-No! I can barely keep my interests in politics, or law, or history! Pushing me into being Fire Lady would only be a waste of resources." Sakura argues.

"And what about the Prince? He is smitten with you." Mebuki added

"He isn't!"

"And what about us Sakura? The shame that will befall upon our family will be immense. You will shunned by the media, by society!"

"Not to mention that it's a bit too late for that Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. No! No! This can't be happening!

This isn't what she pictured! She doesn't care what the media would say. They always portrayed her as something she's not.

But most of all, the thing that broke her heart most is the fact that what some of the things they're saying are true. Her family will be destroyed, shamed and shunned. She had stalled for too long, she had waited for too long.

Sasuke's face flashed through her mind. His patient smile as he waited for Sakura to make up her mind. Naruto's understanding grin as he told her to not rush, wait till she was ready to face her demons. And then Hinata… poor Hinata...

Is this their fate? Will Sakura be forever be sneaking out to see her lover? Would innocent Hinata will become a mistress?

Sakura shook her head in denial…

She heard her father sigh but she didn't even bother to raise her head. "Sakura… You can't just come in and demand things and expect us to follow. This isn't just a talk about the weather, it is an important matter of the nation." he said, walking towards the prone Sakura.

Sakura felt her father's hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off, glaring up at her father. "I don't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage." she states, tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm seeing someone else and I love him!"

She heard her mother gasp, but she was too hurt to care. Her mind is in shambles as she tried to grasp at reasons she could throw at them.

"Don't you care that your daughter would never have what you and kaa-chan has?"

Silence…. Staring up at her father's face, she can see that he was surprised by her admittance.

"You were having an affair? Oh! Kizashi! If the people will find out!" Mebuki gasps in horror, reaching out for Kizashi.

Kizashi's face contorts in anger. "Sakura! Do you know what you have done!? One tiny slip and this will be featured in the media. They would have your head!" He shouted, his voice laced with concern.

Sakura could only cry. What's the point? Not when she had just found out that she's been living inside a cage anyway. She needs to escape… even just for a little while.

Outside of the office, Sawako gasps at what she's heard. She turns off her recorder and pockets it inside her maid's uniform. Finally a scoop! After all the months of waiting for little miss perfect Sakura to slip, she finally has her big story! Poor Prince, his Fiancée has been cheating on him, he needs to know and exact justice. In a false sense of duty to the Prince, she opens her phone and calls her boss about the big story she has.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Naruto woke up with a curse. He fished for his phone and peers at the screen. Sasuke's name and number lights up the screen. Naruto's eye drifts to the clock… It's 4:46 am…

' _Why the fuck are you calling me this early, teme?'_

Naruto punches the receive button and growls out a hello, but before he could even finish, Sasuke's alarmed voice blasts through the speaker.

" _Dobe! Why are you still sleeping at a time like this?!"_ Sasuke practically shouted in Naruto's ears. Naruto notes the sheer panic and urgency in his voice.

Naruto's eyes widen and brows furrowed.

"What ar-"

" _Have you seen the news? You must have received some notifications!"_

Naruto immediately flips through his phone. True enough, his phone is being blown up with notifications of the same thing. Those who knew his number (like one of the Clan heads) are sending him questions on what his thoughts are about the whole situation. He then clicks the link provided and almost flips on his bed in shock.

' _ROYAL ENGAGEMENT IN SHAMBLES! PRINCE'S FIANCÉE ADMITS TO CHEATING._ _Click to continue-'_

"The fuck!?" Naruto exclaimed. He heard the faint 'I know' from Sasuke on the phone.

He proceeds to read the rest of the article. It states who Haruno Sakura is and how the engagement happened. It also states that the girl (Sakura) had come to her house last night and confessed her wrong doings to her parents out of guilt. There is a clip of recording from 'a reliable source' where Sakura's clear voice admits that she was seeing someone else and she loves him, then Sakura's mother gasps, exclaiming the obvious, that Sakura's having an affair. The clip cuts there.

In the comment section, the reaction varies. Some are understanding as they claim that arrange marriages always get ugly. Some were simply sad about the whole thing. But the top commenters are all cursing Sakura and are demanding a witch hunt in the name of their Prince.

Naruto cursed and cursed and cursed.

"Sasuke! Where's Sakura-chan now? How is she?" Naruto called, pressing his phone back to his ear.

" _At Ino's house. You remember her? Inoichi-san's daughter? She's Sakura's best friend. She stayed there for the night after she had an argument with her parents. But somebody saw her though. The whole place is filled with the press. The Yamanaka's can barely keep them out!"_ Sasuke relayed, Naruto can hear him pacing around the tatami floor.

"Fuck! I don't know where the Yamanaka compound is! I just came back from my trip. I only know yours and Hinata's." Naruto admits, rubbing his forehead.

" _Go get Hinata! She knows where it is. We need to get Sakura out of there. I don't know what she's doing right now, Ino just told me a little bit."_

"She knows? Sakura had told her already?"

There must have been an accusatory note in his voice because that set Sasuke off.

" _Of course she fucking would! She's under duress! Stress! Just fucking go there Naruto!"_

Naruto winced, his best friend was obviously high strung. "I know, I know, calm down Sasuke." He said before turning off the phone, and throwing it to the bed to hasten his departure.

Naruto stood up and grabbed his wig, prosthetics and some glue. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready when he heard a knock.

"Naruto? Are you up?"

It was Tsunade.

Stuffing his disguise to the closest backpack he can find, Naruto musses up his hair even more to create the illusion that he just tossed and turned in his bed. He made his way to the door and slightly opens it, pretending to be drowsy.

"Baa-chan? What's wrong?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

He studies the platinum blonde woman before him. She is wearing a formal jacket and a tight pencil skirt. She had probably stayed up all night but still looks fresh. Much to Naruto's annoyance, he spotted Jiraiya behind her.

"You have been up for awhile." Jiraiya rolls his eyes at Naruto who just glared at him.

Naruto opens the door wider, welcoming them in. Tsunade paces around the room and sends Naruto a piercing look.

"I'm glad that you feel better already." Tsunade comments.

Naruto just shrugs. "Let's get to the point."

"You must have seen the news." Tsunade states, jerking her head to Naruto's phone which is vibrating from the notifications he's receiving.

Naruto pretends to be sad, lazily rolling his neck, feigning forlorn. "Ah~ yes… I'm heartbroken blah blah blah, that means our engagement will be canceled right? I mean, my fiancée is obviously not into me." He hopes that Tsunade can pick up the pleading tone in his voice.

"Not quite."

"What!?" Naruto exclaims.

Jiraiya, who was still standing by the door, reached out to Tsunade. "Tsunade listen-"

Tsunade raised her hand to silence both men. "No, the council had spoken. There isn't much time to find a new bride for Naruto before his 18th birthday next October. He needs to get married by then. Produce a child by the next year. With assassins at bay targeting his bloodline, we need to ensure that there will be an heir in case something happens to Naruto."

Naruto's blood boiled upon hearing this. She is talking like he is just there to breed, to make sure that there will be an heir after him, like he is dispensable. And he can find a bride for himself! In fact, He had already found one and is currently officially dating her!

"You make it sound like I can't work things for myself. Am I not the future Hokage? I know breeding is my responsibility as the direct heir of the throne but fucking damn it, let me find my bride by my-fucking-self!" He spat standing up full height, already almost passing Tsunade's height.

Tsunade remained calm at this, holding up a hand as a way to try and calm Naruto like she's approaching a wild animal.

"Naruto, I'm afraid that we had sheltered you too much. In fact, I'm not even sure you know that many women your age. Sakura's a safe bet as the two of you have communicated with each other before."

Naruto whips his head towards the worried Jiraiya. "Fucking tell her about my pen pal!"

"Naruto… Calm down, you don't want to say things you might regret later. " the white haired man tried to defuse the situation..

Tsunade sighs at this. "Listen Naruto… There are things that you don't understanding, that you don't know-"

"I don't know because you won't fucking tell me!" He shouted, his body seething in anger. "You didn't tell me why the fuck my Oyaji was killed! You didn't even tell me what the fuck happened to my kaa-chan!"

Tsunade opened her mouth to explain but Naruto was already pointing a finger at her. Feelings that he had suppressed poured out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare say that it was because of some power hungry shits who are after the throne! No, they don't care about the throne! They would have targeted Sakura-chan as soon as she was named my fiancée and was 'chosen' to carry my child." He spat the word 'chosen' like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard.

"But they didn't, they were only after me. Me. You-" He pointed to Tsunade.

"You-" he pointed to Jiraiya.

"Jii-chan-" He meant Hiruzen.

"- and Asuma-san! What the fuck are you hiding from me?!"

Tsunade had visibly grown distressed. "NARUTO! You don't understand! We can't tell you! Not when we don't even have the book ye-"

"TSUNADE! Stop! You're revealing too much." Jiraiya stops her by holding her close to him.

Naruto stares at them confused. "...What book?"

"Naruto, you're not ready to hear the full story yet." Jiraiya assures him, he lets go of Tsunade and slowly approached his godson, regret and hopelessness in his expression.

Naruto broke down. Not ready? Not ready!?

"I fucking watched my father get stabbed multiple times! I watched as he bled to death in front of me! And you are telling me that I'm not ready? I've been fucking ready the moment I became an orphan! The moment, this burden, this responsibility, was put on my shoulders." He sobbed. That was when he realized that his eyes had watered. Tears flowed from his eyes.

All the feelings pent up inside him rushes out like a stream. Memories of his father kneeling down at his level, telling him stories and legends, teaching him about responsibilities and honor. And his mother going out of her way to cook him breakfast just so they could create this illusion of normalcy. His parents had tried their best to raise him well, had told him about the things going on in the nation to further educate himself of his future position. His parents were his best friends, his advisors, trying hard to make time for him despite their busy schedules. Then they were gone. His father, stabbed to death in his very eyes. His mother, mutilated beyond recognition, her hair was the only thing intact. He lost everything and gained a nation in just one night. And he wanted to know why…

He doesn't need people sheltering him…

He just want answers.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya reaches out to him.

With tear filled eyes he glared at them and picks up his backpack. Without preamble, he slides the window open and jumps down, slides in the first floors rooftop and safely lands on the elevated ground floor with only a slightly stinging ankle. The cold wind nipped at his pajama clad body. But he felt warm from all the pent up anger inside of him.

He looks back up to his room and sees Tsunade looking down at him. Her face concerned and near tears. But he turns around and runs…

Tsunade watched Naruto disappear into the darkness. The only reason why she hadn't run after him was the sight of Kakashi stealthily following the teen into the dawn.

"This is all our fault Jiraiya…" She whispers.

"This must be what they call teenage angst."

She looks back at her childhood friend with a hesitant smile. "I don't think that was simple angst anymore. He has the right to be angry."

Jiraiya looks back at the dark where his godson might be at. He digs a device inside his pocket and puts it on his right ear. Static noise immediately filled his hearing and Kakashi's voice permeated from the speaker.

" _Target is leaving the gate through a reclining tree. Permission to follow, over."_

Jiraiya thinks it through before answering. "Follow him and see where he goes. Make sure he's in his disguise, safe and sound."

" _Affirmative."_

'Minato… I think I failed your son.' Jiraiya thought, watching the darkness as light slowly creeps in the horizon.

* * *

Hinata stared disbelievingly at the tv. It is currently showing a horrendous scene of the Yamanaka district being surrounded by the press and some protesters. It is not even 10 am yet and the people seemed to have stayed up from dawn to morning.

" _-is believed that Haruno Sakura is within these walls. The Yamanaka Head, Inoichi-dono, refused to speak on these claims but did not rebuke the leaks that were taken last night of Haruno Sakura entering the compound. On this note we will be interviewing the bystanders that are currently standing around watching the scene unfolded and some of the protesters."_

"Imagine if that would happen to our district." One of Hinata's relatives commented but was not answered by people around him as they were too busy watching.

The camera then pans to one man who is watching the press as they hound the walled compound.

" _Good morning sir, What can you say about this whole situation and the news?"_ The reporter asks.

The man just bashfully moved his head down, obviously taken off guard that he may be on tv, then and shifted his attention to the camera.

" _It's a bit excessive no? I mean, people are overreacting. Haruno Sakura seems to be wonderful young woman who just wants to fall in love. I mean, I thought people are against arranged marriages. And I truly believe that the majority of the populus would agree that this is just too much."_ He comments truthfully as the reporter nods her head in understanding.

" _Do you think the protests against Haruno Sakura are unwarranted?"_ The reporter asks.

" _Definitely, they should just leave these matters to the Regent. Or maybe even the Prince, if he goes out of the castle."_

The reporter nods her head and says thank you to the man and switches to the nearest common woman.

" _How about you ma'am? Anything to say about this matter?"_ The reporter asks.

The woman just shrugs her shoulders. " _I get that cheating is bad but we can't really blame the girl, not when she was in an arranged marriage. I mean, she deserves to have a little happiness of her own. The Prince can very well look for another woman to be his breed cow for all I care. Or maybe let his council pick one for him if he is so afraid to leave his castle."_

" _You do realize ma'am that your words are borderline treasonous."_ The reporter adds, glancing worriedly at the camera which is obviously live.

The woman once again shrugs indifferently. " _Minato-sama was a fan freedom of speech. I am free to criticize whatever I see."_

The woman's companion decided to butt in with another opinion of her own. " _Have some common decency Mayu-chan. Criticize something without using terms like 'breed cow', that's so distasteful and just passive aggressive."_ The woman then turns to the camera. " _In defense for the Prince, we don't really know the whole situation right? I mean, I'm sure they'll say something soon. They can't keep quiet when it comes to this. I view this situation as a wakeup call to Hi no Kuni that the royal couple is not in a fairytale situation."_

The reporter thanks her in a hurry as the first woman they've interviewed looks like she's about to get on an argument with her friend. The reporter and cameraman immediately goes to the opposite side of the spectrum where the protesters are at holding signs saying 'Release the Bitch' and other demeaning stuff for Sakura.

Hinata could only cringe and wince, not even noticing that her body is shaking in pent up anger for these people. Hinata is usually a very forgiving person but seeing such negativity centered around her friend is making her blood boil.

" _The protesters had arrived earlier this morning demanding that the Yamanaka release Haruno Sakura. Why is this so?"_ The reporter then held the microphone closer to one of the protestors. This protester seemed to be one of the calm ones.

" _Personally, I just want to know her side of the story. But the Yamanaka are acting seedy."_ The man simply said.

The reporter then switches to another protester who seems to be more passionate about his approach.

" _I hate cheaters like her! She should answer for this!"_ The man spits out, moving his poster around.

" _She is supposed to be a model citizen! Our future Fire Lady. She is shaming the previous Fire Ladies!"_ Another one shouts.

" _We treated her like royalty and this is how she repays us?"_ Another one screams, waving her poster with enthusiasm.

The reporter had to leave the area as it was growing more hectic. She bumps into a man with a baseball cap who is hugging a blonde haired woman with a weird nose who seemed to be very uncomfortable at the growing mass of onlookers and protesters. The reporter whispers an apology as the couple walks away from the mob in a hurry. Hinata couldn't blame them.

" _This is Aiji Tooru reporting live i-"_

"This is just ridiculous." Natsu comments, drowning out the voice of the reporter as she addresses most of the Hyuga watching.

"Hinata-sama, Sakura-san is your friend right?" An older member asked.

Hinata nods her head. She balled up her palms into knuckles and shoots the tv a glare that surprised her other relatives.

"Sakura-chan does not deserve this! The engagement was not her choice in the first place." Hinata states, earning nods from her relatives.

"Is it the Prince's fault? Or the regent's?" Hanabi asks, looking down at the ground. She decides that this whole thing is a big giant mess.

Hide, Hinata's granduncle, stroke his beard thoughtfully. "To be honest, it is neither of their fault. I had talked to Hiruzen-sama about this before. The whole reason why the engagement happened in the first place was because of the mass panic that Kushina-sama's death garnered. The line of succession in Konoha had remained unbroken for a thousands of years. And with Kushina-sama being an only child who also bore only one child before her death, that line of succession is being threatened. The people, especially the older ones, were concerned. That's why Naruto-sama was given an ultimatum where he has to get married before his 18th birthday, to ensure that the line won't be broken."

That made Hinata think. Will Naruto ask her to marry him? Before Hinata can fully dive into that line of thought, Hanabi had voiced her question.

"What about the other Uzumaki? There's tons of them after all."

Hide sat on the couch just adjacent to Hanabi as though preparing for a long explanation. The ten Hyuga members, who were actually the staff from the kitchen who took a break with Hinata, surrounds him in curiosity. Even Hinata had to mute the tv so she could pay attention to the History lesson only an elder member of a prestigious clan can relay.

"I don't know if this is still taught in school. Hiroki-nii knows more about the story, but we all know where he is now." He shoots Hinata an apologetic look and she just nodded understandably. "But legend has it that there's one characteristic that defines a pure Uzumaki blessed by the Jougan, it is that scar like birthmark on their faces. Every Hokage that ever wore the crown, except for Minato-sama, had one or two scar like birthmarks on their faces. It was passed down from the very first monarch from the 4th era to the present. "

"But Kushina-sama didn't have any." Hisana, Hinata's older cousin once removed, commented as she remembers her red haired college classmate back in the day.

Hide nodded his head. "Yes, her birth actually generated quite a scandal when she was revealed to be scar-less. Rumors even go as far as to paint Kushina-sama's mother, the current Fire Lady at that time, as a harlot and Kushina-sama a bastard child. Of course, that was not the case as Naruto-sama was born with not one, not two, but six scar-like birthmarks. The highest recorded number of birthmarks yet. Hinata-sama was not born during that time yet but there was a nationwide celebration that happened and it completely dispelled the distasteful rumors about Kushina-sama."

The older Hyuga members then sighs in nostalgia, recalling the festivities that occurred that fateful October.

Hanabi frowns. "Are those birthmarks really important? I think it marrs Naruto-ouji's face."

Hinata was about to prove her sister wrong, to tell her how much the birthmarks enhances Naruto's rugged looks and makes him look fierce and borderline feral, when Hide answered for her.

"They definitely are important Hanabi-sama. You see, not even Uzumaki Boruto, the Uzumaki ancestor and debated to also had been related to the Hyuga and Uchiha, had six birthmarks. He only had four of them according to historical data. For Naruto-sama to have six is astonishing. One of the theories that was presented to the court was that Boruto-dono's father, the Great Hero, had six birthmarks. But that was never proven." Hide explains.

One of the members brought him a piping hot green tea to soothe his usually unused voice box. They placed the pot and ceramic tea cup into the coffee table which was surrounded by the couch every member is sitting on.

"You know Hide-jisama, why did you stop teaching history in universities?" Hinata asks, pouring tea into his cup.

The old man chuckles waiting for the tea to get cooler. "I lost interest after Minato-sama's death. He was a devout archeologist, you know. Minato-sama I mean. We used to attend research forums together. Share our theories and scour museums. He even had his own uncovering projects and could be found in digging sites before he married Kushina-sama. Jiraiya-sama was a close friend of mine and he always brought young Minato with him. Both of us didn't expect that the young orphan he adopted was going to become Hokage someday. "

That caught Hinata's attention, she didn't know that. Naruto rarely mentions his parents in their letters. She had always thought that it must be because it was a sour topic for him. But she did remember him mentioning how much he missed them. She wonders if Naruto knows about these details about his parents.

"Ahh~ that reminds me of Kushina-sama. She had the most beautiful red hair I've ever seen. More vibrant that the other Uzumaki." Hisana gushed.

Red hair… A sudden memory assaulted Hinata… The woman who slapped her also had red hair. But there was… Another one…

" _-elease the girl!"_

 _A bright light… Chain…_

Her heart rate suddenly spiked. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. In and out. She didn't even hear the concerned words of her relatives who had notice her doubling over. Her head made a thud as her body drops to its side.

"-ama! Nee-sama!" She heard Hanabi call her.

She blinked her eyes and for a moment she thought she saw Naruto in his Menma disguise leaving a car that has the Uchiha crest on its hood. The car is right outside of the Hyuga district's gate. Then she's back inside her house. Hanabi is right beside her, slightly tapping her cheeks to keep her awake and someone is cushioning her head.

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama!"

"I knew it, she's still not ready to return to her duties! Hiashi-sama said that she should avoid stress." Someone exclaimed.

Hinata realized that someone started fanning her. Her eyes drooped closed as it throbbed in slight pain.

"I think it must be because of the news about Sakura-san." Another explained.

"Hide-sama, what should we do?"

"Carry her to her room and-"

Hinata pushed herself up but she felt Hanabi's slight resistance in her doing so.

"I-I'm alright." She assured them, still not opening her eyes.

"Nee-sama! You need to rest." Hanabi commanded, there was a panicked edge to her voice.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and was relieved that there was only a slight blur before it cleared. The pain faded as her heart rate returned to normal.

"I-I'm fine, I-I just remembered something." She said, sending Hanabi a reassuring glance.

Before the others could protest and insist that she rest, someone enters the abode that caught Hinata's immediate attention.

"Nii-sama! Please don't enter the house in that state! We already swept the entrance." Hinata scolded Neji before he can step on the elevated floor that separates the cement floor, where all outside footwears are all neatly stacked beside each other, and the squeaky clean wood floor.

Neji looks down on his snow laced clothes and gloved hands and winced. Hinata had assigned most of the men to the gardens earlier this morning for thawing off the snow around the sakura trees and try to aerate the soil around it.

"I'm not going in. Someone's outside looking for you Hinata. Someone named Uchiha Menma."

Hinata gasps and stands up, ignoring the protests of her relatives. She quickly dons a jacket and sandals, bypassing a dumbfounded Neji who went along the throng of Hyuga who are all curious on who this Uchiha is. Hide was left enjoying his green tea muttering about the joys of being young.

Hinata practically ran her way to the entrance of the compound. Her heart thudding in excitement. She shoved the nagging feeling that she had foreseen Naruto's arrival to the back of her mind. She will deal with that later.

True to Neji's word, she spots Naruto's black haired wig that was cut similar to that of his father's hairstyle, Hinata wonders if someone will point out the similarity between Minato and this Menma. Naruto is leaning on a car that has an Uchiha crest on its hood (Hinata shoves the nagging feeling again) and looks like he is waiting for her. She also spots a few Hyuga eavesdropping on the stranger that made Hinata giggle.

Her face brightened when she sees his eyes make contact with hers. Everything faded as her heart soared at the sight. His smile widened as he opens his arms to welcome her. Without preamble, she runs to him and jumps to his welcoming embrace.

"I thought yesterday was just a dream. I'm so glad to be proven otherwise." He whispers in her ear.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispers in joy. Then she remembers their situation, or better yet, the situation their dear friend is in. She slightly pushes back and peers at him. "Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan-"

"Let's talk about that later. Right now, there's a ton of look alikes looking at us right now." He states and Hinata remembered where they were right now.

She looks back and sees the confused, albeit most of them are elated, faces of her relatives. Her cheeks colored and she quickly disentangled from Naruto and introduce her boyfriend to her family.

"Uhm… M-Menma-kun, these are my relatives. Everyone, this is Uz-Uchiha Menma, m-my boyfriend."

"Eeeeeeeeh?" Her relatives exclaim, some are clapping in joy while some are eyeing Naruto suspiciously for being an Uchiha.

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto bows (a slight incline) to her family who bowed politely back.

"Since when!?" Neji couldn't help but exclaim but his aunt (from his mother's side) lightly taps the back of his head, admonishing him for his disbelieving but overprotective tone. Another Hyuga comments that Neji is not only starting to look like Hiashi, he is starting to sound like him too.

Hanabi, who quickly wiggles her way out of the throng and beside Hinata, beams at her sister's boyfriend.

"I must warn you Menma-nii, my sister has a really dedicated pen pal!" Hanabi confesses.

Naruto grins at the young girl. "You must be Hanabi-chan. Hinata told me all about you in her letters."

Hanabi beams even more and claps her hand in joy.

"I knew it!" Hanabi exclaims sending her relatives a thumbs up, as a confirmation that this man really is the mysterious pen pal, and they bursts out into cheers.

"We've heard about you too pen pal-san!" One of them hollers.

"You are very generous pen pal-san!" Another one adds.

"Please take care of our Hinata!"

"Please go on a date with her today! She needs to relax, pen pal-san."

"You are her first boyfriend penpal-san!"

"What a handsome boy."

Hinata's face burned in embarrassment as she pushed a proud and waving Naruto into the car amidst the cheers of her relatives.

"Me-Menma-kun, let us please leave, this is getting embarrassing." She states, earning a chuckle from Naruto as he notes her bright red face.

Naruto gives the Hyuga a thumbs up as he opens the car's door to let Hinata in. The throng (except Neji who is demanding to know where Menma is taking Hinata) gives him a enthusiastic response (a.k.a hollers).

As she enters and positions herself to the far left end of the back seat, Hinata was surprised to see that it was no ordinary driver in the drive seat of the car.

"Hello, Hinata-san. I'm so glad to meet the girlfriend of Menma-kun, the cousin I didn't know I had till this morning."

Naruto, who had closed the door of the car saying goodbye to Hinata's relatives, playfully glares at the driver. "Are you gonna run that joke for the rest of the day Itachi-nii?"

Itachi chuckles at this. "Yes, yes I will Naruto-kun."

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Naruto-kun? Why is the Uchiha heir driving this car?" Hinata asks, completely aghast that an heir is currently acting as her driver.

"We just finished a very special operation you see. We smuggled Sakura-chan out of the Yamanaka compound. Itachi-nii volunteered to show his expertise and managed to do all of the smuggling with little to no help." He sends Itachi an exasperated look.

"Ino-san's sense of disguise greatly helped. If she was not an heiress, I would have recommended her to the Anbu." He said taking out a baseball cap, a brown wig and a blonde wig from the car's toolbox.

Hinata gasps seeing the wigs. Those were the hairs of the couple she saw on tv!

"Ah! You must have recognized this. We got really nervous that someone might have recognized Sakura-san when we bumped into that reporter." Itachi states, tucking the wigs back in the toolbox and he steps on the gas, driving out of the Hyuga district.

"I didn't recognize Sakura-chan at all! But her nose was weird though." Hinata recalled the woman's nose which looks like it had some kind of dermatological disease.

Naruto grins. "That was my prosthetics." He said, tapping his cheeks which is covered by the said prosthetics.

"Where is Sakura-chan now?" Hinata asks, worried for her friend.

"We dropped her at the Uchiha compound with your friend Ino before coming to pick you up. We decided that she'll stay in the Uchiha district until the whole thing dies down. That district is really big so it's less likely that people will come across her. And no one really expects Sakura-chan to be there. She hid her relationship with Sasuke very well." Naruto explains, throwing his arm on Hinata's shoulder and pulls her slightly towards him. She didn't seem to notice this as she asks more questions concerning the situation.

"Ino-chan? She knows?" Hinata asks. Deep inside she is relieved that Sakura doesn't have to hide anything from her best friend anymore.

"Yup! She didn't recognize me though. But she knows that I, as the Prince, knows. She is irritated that I haven't said anything to the public though. Now that I think of it. I really should say something. Maybe form a press conference." Naruto said, comically stroking his non existing beard.

"Ah~ are you saying you're going back to the castle Naruto-kun?" Itachi asks but his full attention is on the road.

Naruto frowns as if swallowing a bitter pill. "Oh hell no… Not yet…"

Hinata grows worried. She has never seen such a bitter expression on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun? Did something happened?" She asks, placing her hand on his chest comfortingly.

Naruto takes her hand and kisses her wrist. "I'm staying with the Uchiha too. For a little while… Had a bit of spat with the adults there at the castle. Don't worry, I won't stall for too long. I still have to make that press conference."

"Will you be okay?" Hinata asks, placing her head on his chest, listening to his comforting heartbeat. Hinata then notices that Naruto has a very warm body heat. She places her other hand, that he had let go, to his abdomen and was surprised to find out that it is a lot warmer there. How odd.

"I'll be okay now." He whispers, placing his chin on the top of her head as the two bask in each other's presence.

Itachi smiles at the sight.

* * *

The car arrived at the Uchiha compound. Unlike the Hyuga district, the Uchiha district is a lot wider and is more like a mini village rather than an expansive traditional house with lots of rooms ( . the Hyuga manor.). Itachi had to drive through intersections for a minute before arriving at the head house. Hinata watched some children playing kagome kagome from inside the car. Some children are making snowmen with what little snow they can collect.

"The Uchiha has a lot of children. In the Hyuga house, there's only thirty members who are below twenty. Although that might change soon when my aunts and uncles marry." Hinata happily notes, looking at the children. Suddenly she pictures a scene where she is peering down a blond, blue eyed baby boy with two scar like birthmarks on each cheek. That imagination seems so real.

Naruto smiles at her, making her blush. She wonders if Naruto is thinking what she was thinking.

"The Uchiha population has been in a steady incline. You see, the Uchiha were nearly wiped out just like the Uzumaki back in the 3rd era. That's why we, the Uchiha, are greatly advised to have more than one child. That's according to the elders though. Tou-sama believes that it's just a scare tactic." Itachi states as he unbuckles his seat belt.

"Oh, I didn't know that the Uzumaki were almost wiped out too tte-bayo." Naruto states, also unbuckling his along with Hinata's seatbelt.

"Naruto-kun, you should really pay more attention to History." Hinata comments as she steps out of the car.

Naruto chuckles at this.

Waiting for them outside of the head house is a beautiful woman with midnight black hair. She has a perpetual smile on her face. She is obviously Itachi and Sasuke's mother. Hinata notes that Sasuke seems to have gotten her facial features.

"Ah! Itachi! Good thing you are back. And Menma-kun! The nephew I didn't know I had till this morning." The woman says, hugging Itachi and glancing at Menma with a cheeky smile.

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at this while Naruto just groans.

"And just who is this lovely young lady? You look very familiar. I am Uchiha Mikoto, matriarch of the Uchiha Clan." The woman asks as she warmly bows towards Hinata.

"I-I am Hyuga Hinata! Menma-kun's girlfriend." Hinata introduced herself with bow of her own. Naruto straightened up in a proud way when Hinata mentions her relationship to him.

"Ah! Hiashi-sama and Hanako-chan's daughter! You look exactly like your mother." Mikoto states and Hinata beams at this information. Her father had always told her that she looks like her mother, but to hear this from a third party is a lot more satisfying.

"And you must also be our future Fire Lady. It's an honor." Mikoto adds in a whisper and was satisfied by the red splotch that bloomed on teens' cheeks.

"M-Mikoto-san? May I see Sakura-chan?" Hinata asks.

Mikoto then gestures for Hinata to follow her. Menma goes to Itachi, nodding to Hinata before she leaves.

They entered the home as Mikoto opens a conversation.

"Poor Sakura-chan. I greatly sympathize with her. I was in an arranged marriage too you see. Funny enough, it was actually to your father Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes almost popped out at this. She walks faster to catch up to Mikoto, now completely engrossed to her words.

"What happened?" Hinata asks.

"It was a deal to strengthen the relationship between the Hyuga and Uchiha. Hiashi-sama was kind enough to release me when he realized that I was in love with Fugaku-sama. Hiashi-sama was also smitten with Hanako-chan during that time. Although that didn't create this much scandal as this one did." Mikoto states as she stops by a sliding door.

She faces Hinata and smiles at her. "I'll leave you girls while I get tea. Don't hesitate to call me if you girls need anything."

And with that, Hinata was left standing at the door. She slides the door open and first sees Ino in the corner folding some clothes into the closet. Sakura is sitting in the futon staring at her vibrating phone. Hinata can see the name of the caller and was surprised to see that it was Sakura's father.

Ino was the first one to spot her. "Hinata-chan." She calls Hinata, gesturing her to come in. She sent the unresponsive Sakura a sad smile and waved her hand for Hinata to come closer.

Hinata obliged.

"Ino-chan? What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Hinata asks, looking at Sakura who is still staring at her phone.

"I think she's in a state of shock… She's been like that the whole night since she came walking in my house. She hasn't slept a wink."

Now that Hinata can see it, she did noticed the thick bags under Sakura's eyes.

"Her father's calling." Hinata comments.

Ino blinks, looking at Hinata, impressed. "You saw that from here? You've got sharp eyes Hinata-chan. But anyway, yeah, he's been calling Sakura all night. I answered one of the calls and he was begging for us to send Sakura back, telling us that it was not them who tipped the story to the press. Of course it was not them. But I don't think Sakura would want to go home after whatever argument they had."

Hinata bit her lip. She wondered what happened in their daughter and father talk. But it was clear that her parents did not want her to break off the engagement. But now their hand will be forced with the story going public. She does not know what to feel. Pity for Sakura's parents who are surely affected by this turn of events. Sadness for Sakura who seems to have broken her faith to her parents. Hinata sighs at their predicament. Obedience and love, who knew these two things could go against each other.

"Ino-chan… Sakura-chan told you everything right?" Hinata asks.

"Her relationship with Sasuke-kun? That surprised me for sure. At first I was a bit angry that she would stoop so low as to cheat but then I didn't know her situation. I couldn't understand what it's like to be in a loveless engagement. But it seems that the Prince does not love her and no one seems to be hurt by this arrangement. The Prince also has a lover it seems, from what Sakura told me." Ino states.

Hinata wonders what Ino would feel if she tells her that she is the lover of said Prince, she would tell her someday once she makes sure that Naruto's disguise won't be compromised.

"Personally, I think this whole thing is just one giant mess. I hope Sakura will be okay here." Ino continues.

Hinata nods her head and moves to approach Sakura. She sat beside the prone woman in silence, touching Sakura's shoulder. Sakura raises her head and sees Hinata's sad smile. Sakura simply falls forward and buries her head on Hinata's lap. Her chest was wracked in sobs as tears of sadness and hopelessness flows through her eyes. Hinata could only comfort her in silence as Sakura cried her sorrows out.

* * *

Every sob he hears feels like a knife being logged inside his chest. Sasuke sighs as he pushes himself off of the wall as he sees his mother walking towards him, carrying a tray with a tea set on top. She stops hearing the gut wrenching sobs inside the room.

"Poor Sakura-chan…" Mikoto states glancing sadly on the shouji door.

"Why do I feel like this is all my fault." Sasuke honestly confesses to his mother.

"All of you are just victims of circumstances, my son. Now, let me go in and try to comfort Sakura-chan while you wait for your father with Itachi and Naru-eerr Menma-kun."

Sasuke nods and opens up the door for his mother and closes it behind her. He fought the urge to go inside and see Sakura for himself but decided against it. Sakura needs maternal comfort right now. Not when her own mother can't be with her.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke walks to the living room where he sees Naruto and Itachi in a deep conversation. He winced seeing Naruto's wig covered head, he is still not used to seeing Naruto with dark hair. It looks so weird and out of place on him. Naruto is lucky that there are bright eyed Uchiha's or he wouldn't fit in at all.

Naruto spots him and scowls. Yep, Naruto's starting to look like an Uchiha alright.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asks.

"Here and there. Mainly worrying for my girlfriend. Whose reputation is in taters may I add." He retorts.

"Ah! She's practically an Uchiha already. What a big happy family we are with our tattered reputations." Itachi adds. Sasuke couldn't tell if his brother was being sarcastic or completely serious.

"What are you gonna do about this Naruto?" Sasuke asks, glaring at his best friend.

"Gonna form a press conference as soon as Sakura-chan is ready. Grovel at the people and break off the engagement. Maybe even successfully shift the blame on me." Naruto casually says, shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. That's the last thing he wants, his best friend losing his credibility before he could even wear the crown.

"That would be a bad idea Menma-kun." Itachi wisely states.

"What am I going to do then?" Naruto demands, his hands fidgeting all over the place.

"Calm the masses. Do not try and paint yourself or anyone in a negative light. You are the Hokage, the masses needs to know that you are a capable one and you can prove that by having a successful diplomatic speech. " Itachi explains and Sasuke couldn't help but nod his head. Thank Kami for mature older brothers.

Naruto seems to be thinking it over as he falls into a quiet reverie.

Sasuke decides to change the topic.

"Kakashi-sensei told me something." He starts but before he can continue, Itachi already gave him another piece of information.

"Yes, I know. The assassins during Menma-kun's welcoming party all carried a letter of contract signed by an Uchiha crest."

Naruto doubled at that. "Shit! I didn't know that they were carrying that kind of letter! Are they that desperate to frame the Uchiha?"

"Or maybe there really is an Uchiha traitor." Itachi states matter-of-factly.

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff at that. "The Uchiha are loyal to the crown."

"We had examined the crest in a microscopic level. The ink was the same one found in Tou-sama's office." Itachi watched Sasuke's eyes widen disbelievingly. "And the stamp used was the same one as our stamp back in the company office."

Sasuke glares at his older brother. What is he insinuating?

"Are you implying that father is the Tou-sama?" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi smirks. "No. I happen to know all of Tou-sama's correspondence and I can assure that a coup d'etat is not part of our schedule."

"And besides, according to Uchiha law, we are not allowed to form a coup d'etat."

Sasuke raises his head just in time to see his father's imposing figure walk in to the living room. There was a scowl on the man's face that would surely make people think that he is furious at something. But for Sasuke who knows his father well, Uchiha Fugaku seems to be in a good mood.

"And you all know what the elders will feel if we go against the Uchiha rules. I actually shared my theory with Itachi on this matter. It may be that someone had broken into my office and made the exact duplicate on our stamp." Fugaku continues, bowing towards Naruto before making himself comfortable in one of the ottomans. He briefly stares at the table, wondering why there's no food but shrugs it off to join his sons' conversation.

"Uchiha law?" Naruto asks, straightening up in his seat. Sasuke had observed that Naruto seems to do this when he is ready to soak up new information.

Itachi and Sasuke decided to let their father explain.

"A closely guarded secret and treasure by the Uchiha. But as our future Hokage, you are allowed to hear its contents. Our great ancestor, the last living Uchiha at her time, wrote rules to ensure the survival of the clan and passed it down to her sons. Only three of these rules were uncovered unfortunately." Fugaku explains.

Naruto nods his head. "Hmmm… You know, I should really encourage archaeological projects and cultural appreciation here in Konoha. In the other nations, their historical findings dates back to the start of the 3rd era. And they even found evidence that the shinobi era is real! We can't let them beat us tte-bayo!"

Fugaku, very slightly, smiles at this. "I'm sure your father would like that Naruto-sama."

Sasuke clears his throat. "It is Menma now, Tou-sama."

"Ah! Yes, I forgot. You will be staying with us for awhile, am I right Menma-sama? Perhaps that is for the best. Being cooped up in the castle is never a good thing." Fugaku then stands up. "Now will you excuse me. I shall go visit the kitchens."

Itachi stands up too. "I shall go with you Tou-sama. I have a sudden urge to cook eggs."

Both father and son leave the living room in a dignified fashion. Naruto stares after them.

"...Is that a good idea?" Naruto asks, pertaining to the father and son.

"No, I shall go warn kaa-sama."

* * *

The room was filled with Sakura's waning sobs. Ino is right beside her wiping Sakura's wet brow and Hinata is helping Mikoto change Sakura's clothes and fitting her into a much more comfortable nagajuban. Sakura complied and drunk the tea that was offered to her. She sighs in relief wiping her tears away.

"Sakura? You okay?" Ino asks, noting the abnormally large bags under Sakura's eyes that was formed from the lack of sleep and constant tears.

Sakura nods her head. She looks at Hinata and hangs her head in defeat.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata." She whispers.

Hinata knows what the sorry is for. She's sorry for not being able to convince her parents. But Hinata knows that those things don't matter right now.

"It's not your fault Sakura-chan. All that matters now is that you can come back up from this stronger than ever." Hinata states, comfortingly caressing Sakura's back.

Mikoto pours more tea into Sakura's cup while addressing her. "Your friend is right Sakura-chan. Know that you have the support of the Uchiha-"

"And the Yamanaka! I'm sure the Hyuga too, right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nods her head towards Ino. "Yes."

Sakura sends them a sad smile. "Thank you… I still can't believe… That everything went downhill so fast…" Her voice broke but she stopped herself from crying once more.

"Nothing is absolute in life." Mikoto said, giving Sakura the tea.

Sakura stared at the tea before addressing one thing that plagues her mind. "What about school? Exams are coming before winter break. And that's on Wednesday."

Hinata smiles. "I shall ask Kurenai-sensei to give you a special exam right after the mob dies down. But you might have to attend cram school."

"I don't mind cram school." Sakura smiles back.

"Oh crap!" Ino clicks her fingers together. "I haven't studied yet!" She gasps horrified.

Hinata calmly nods her head. "Me too."

Sakura chuckles, it is a teary laugh but it gave them hope that she's feeling a lot better.

"Oh come on you two. I expected that from the boys but, not you girls. shanaroo" Sakura sighed in mock exasperation.

"I don't believe you Hinata-chan. You always get a passing score even when you claim that you didn't study." Ino playfully narrows her eyes Hinata who shyly ducks her head muttering how she really didn't.

Mikoto laughed at their banter. "Oh how you three reminds me of Kushina-sama, Hanako-chan and I back in the days." She says, her voice filled with nostalgia.

Ino perked up at this. "You were friends with the previous Fire Lady? What was she like?"

Mikoto taps her cheek. "A lot like Sakura-chan actually, and Naruto-sama. But I think she would have liked Hinata-chan best. She always liked to hang out with the shy and gentle types. That's probably why she chose Minato-sama over anyone else." She claps her hands cheerfully at the memory.

' _I think Mikoto-san is a lot like Sakura-chan though. Both are cheerful.'_ Hinata thought to herself with a smile.

Sakura smiles. "Now I know why Naruto has the same type." She mischievously eyes Hinata who blushes, Ino just watched confused.

"Ohohohoho, I see." Mikoto joins in with the eyeing, much to Hinata's embarrassment.

The shouji door opens and two heads done peaking in. Sasuke almost let out a loud sigh of relief seeing Sakura's smile. It seems that she is feeling much better.

"Do you think that maybe Sakura needs some sleep?" Sasuke asks no one in particular as he strides into the room.

Mikoto smiles at her son. "Yes, you really do need some sleep Sakura-chan." she tells her ward who nodded in agreement.

Sakura does feel drowsy. Drowsier than she would ever admit. Her heavy heart had lighten up a bit. But now that her phone is currently in Mikoto's hand and away from her, she feels a lot better. Without the constant reminder of last night's conversation with her parents, she could sleep on her problems and hopefully wake up with a fresher state of mind.

Menma on the other hand immediately checks on the heater then goes to sit beside Hinata on the bed.

"Oh! Ino-chan, have you met Menma-kun?" Hinata whispers looking from Ino to Menma.

Ino smiles and whisper back. "Yeah, I did. Sasuke-kun's cousin right?"

"Yeah." Naruto grins, giving Ino a thumbs up. "I'm also Hinata's boyfriend by the way."

"What!?"

Sasuke clicks his tongue. "Okay, get out you lot. Let Sakura rest."

Mikoto laughs and herds the other teens out of the room. Sakura's already under the cover of the thick blanket fighting off sleep. Mikoto gives Sasuke a look that he too should leave the room.

The door closes as they left Sakura doze off to sleep.

Sasuke takes the tray from his mother. "Itachi-nii's in the kitchen by the way. Father is with him… They mentioned something about wanting eggs."

A look of panic touches Mikoto's face as she hurries away to the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh my! I hope they haven't burned anything yet!" She mutters in a hurry.

Sasuke follows begrudgingly not before sending Naruto a look as though telling him to behave.

"Ah! I should really go home. It's already noon and I still have to prepare lunch." Hinata exclaims, looking at Naruto's wrist watch.

"Eh? But you haven't told me how you got a boyfriend yet! And I want the whole story!" Ino shrieked and hopped in excitement.

"Tell her about our love story Hinata! And our letters!" Naruto grins at Hinata who is starting to turn red and fidget bashfully.

Ino gasps. "You must be the mysterious pen pal! Ooooooh! Tell me everything!" she then proceeds to squeal, glomping on Naruto and dragging him and Hinata to the living room where the lovers proceeded to tell Ino on how their letters started (Minus telling her who Menma really is).

Much to Hinata's relief when she did get home, the Hyuga household was well fed but there were a few complains that there were no deserts and that she didn't bring home her boyfriend.

* * *

"Welcome! What can I get for you Hiashi-san!?"

Hiashi smiled at the enthusiastic owner of Hinata's favorite bakery. The woman had been through a lot from what Hiashi can tell, her face is badly burned beyond recognition and her hair is always hidden inside a red bandana, probably not a pretty sight to see. She claims that her injuries came from a spilled acid back at her first job.

"The usual please, Suzuka-san." He states, digging his pockets for his purse.

"Ah~ a cinnamon bun and some chocolate chip cookies coming right up!" The woman practically bounced as she filled Hiashi's order.

But before Hiashi can hand her the payment for the baked goods, Suzuka refused it.

"It's in the house. I heard Hinata-chan was hospitalized. Tell her I miss her okay? I'm looking forward to her next visit." The woman tells Hiashi, waving goodbye as Hiashi nods and goes to his car.

The woman watches the Hyuga car drives away. She really is worried for the Hyuga head's shy young daughter. She was so kind to her when the others had turned away from her malformed face. And for that, she is forever grateful to the young Hyuga who reminds her so much of her late husband.

It was already late, she should start closing the bakery.

She wipes the glass case filled with baked goods and sighs. Such a lonely life. She is starting to get bored already. But _he_ had told her that the catalyst had been set already and soon enough the trail to the journal will be clear. If only she could get her hands on that book already so she can finally rest. And once she gets the book, she will drive a kunai into the heart of the one who took it and avenge everything she holds dear.

She opens the drawer of her counter and peers inside. There, resting in the corner is a picture of a handsome blond man holding a grinning blond boy. Tears accumulated in her right eye, the only eye left with an intact tear duct. Intense longing filled her heart as she ran a finger over the grinning boy. She wants to go to him. Hold him close and whisper how much she missed him. How much she loves him.

' _ **Approaching him is a bad idea. You will surely die.'**_

"I know" she whispers.

But just a little more time. Just a little…

And then she can finally touch her kit… And meet her beloved Minato-kun on other side of the river…

* * *

 **A/N: I feel rejuvenated after my vacation. Part 1 is almost done. :D**

 **Thanks Gio for editing!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. The lemon won't probably come till part 2 if you guys don't mind. Next chapter is entitled Sleepover! :D And we'll find out what Naruto saw on the night of his father's death and the effect it did to him.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! I especially liked writing a positive-vibe Uchiha household (As nobody got massacred here), it seems that Sakura's the one who has the drama filled household.**

 **And I wonder what's up with Hinata's eyes... Any theories on where this story is heading?**


End file.
